The top 4 Lovers?
by sasusaku53
Summary: Sakura, Tenten, Ino and hinata not only has to transfer to a BOY'S school but has to compete for the spots of the top 4 highest students againts 4 hot guys! Who knew that academics can pull a couple together and tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1:The Big Surprise

SS53: Hey guys!! Here's my first chapter of "The Top 4.….Lovers?" hope u like it!^^

Disclaimer: Too bad I don't own naruto!

Chapter 1: The Big Surprise

"WHAT!" exclaimed 4 really shocked girls.

"Yes girls. You will all be transferred to Konoha University" Sakura's mother said

The girls just stared at her. Too shocked to speak. The pink-haired, emerald eyed girl was Sakura Haruno. The one with brown-hair in buns and kind of a tomboy was Tenten. Next to her was a white-eyed and purple/blue hair named Hinata Hyuga and lastly, a blonde with blue eyes, Ino Yamanaka. They were currently having a little meeting at the Haruno residence.

"but Konoha University is a BOY'S SCHOOL!" Ino exclaimed.

"True but because of your high grades and being top of your school, you were accepted despite the fact your girls. And we know you girls will be well-educated there." Ino's father explains.

"But we'll be the only girls there!!!" Exclaimed Sakura

"Besides the teachers, yes but we know you girls can handle that" Sakura's mother answered.

"Now we better get home to prepare your things Hinata." Her mom says.

"You too Ino"

"As well as you Tenten"

The girls said goodbye to each other and sakurra went up to her room to pack. When she was done, She took out her laptop to chat with the girls. She saw that ino was online.

Flower_bouquet: Yo forehead!

Cherryblossom: Hey Ino-pig what's up?

Flower_bouquet: Just finished packing, you?

Cherryblossom: Same here….

*Snowflake has signed in*

Snowflake: Hi girls!

*Swordsgal has signed in*

Swordsgal: Let me guess, just finished packing?

Cherryblossom: Hi Hinata, hi tenten and yes just finished!

Flower_bouquet: Hey girls and yes I just finished too.

Snowflake: same here…

Swordsgal: ugh I can't believe we are transferring to a BOY'S school!

Flower_bouquet: yeah total nightmare!!!!

Cherryblossom: what's worse is that we're going to be the only girl students there!

Snowflake: Probably it wont be that bad because we might meet cute guys…

Cherryblossom:….

Flower_bouquet:….

Swordsgal: O_O….

Snowflake: what?

Swordsgal: O..M…G

Flower_bouquet: FOR THE 1ST TIME EVER HINATA TALKS ABOUT BOYS!!!!

Cherryblossom: didn't know you had an interest in them hinata.

Flower_bouquet: but she has a point there.

Swordsgal: but if they're going to be some annoying and perverted bastards, they're dead!

Cherryblossom: ha!ha! Relax Tenten we haven't got there yet.

Snowflake: gee guys look at the time. We better get a good night's sleep for our trip tom.

Cherryblossom: It's gonna be a short trip right?

Snowflake: yeah we drop our bags at our dorms and go to class.

Cherryblossom: ok thanks! See ya girls!!

They all logged off and Sakura set her laptop aside and got under the sheets."wonder what it will be like transferring to s boy's school…who knows I might like someone…." she thought and fell asleep

Then she dreamt of a guy by the edge of a cliff. The wind blew his raven black hair from his face but she couldn't see him clearly because it was quite blurry. His hands were in his pockets, staring at the sunset then…..BAM!

SS53: well that's all for chapter one. I know you have a clue on who's the guy in sakura's dream.^^

Sakura: hey what happened to me?!

SS53: oh hi sakura-chan!!

Sakura: ANSWER MY QUESTION!!!

SS53: ok chill! But you need to wait for the next chapter.

Sakura: Aww…fine!pouts

SS53: ha!ha! Pls review guys! You can give suggestions or what you want to happen in the following chapters. BYE!!!


	2. Chapter 2:A Sign?

SS53: hi guys here's chapter 2 of "The Top 4...Lovers?"

Sakura: Why do we need to go to a BOY'S school!!!!!

SS53: why what's wrong with that?

Sakura: YOUR MAKING US SUFFER!!!

SS53: no Im not. Its for the story!

Sakura: your making us suffer In the story!!!

SS53: I promise it will be fun

Sakura: fine….

SS53: can u do the disclaimer?

Sakura:sigh she doesn't own Naruto so she better not make us suffer or else!

SS53: moves farther away from Sakura

CHAPTER 2: A Sign?

Previously:

Then she dreamt of a guy by the edge of a cliff. The wind blew his raven black hair from his face but she couldn't see him clearly because it was quite blurry. His hands were in his pockets, staring at the sunset then…..BAM!

Sakura's eyes shot open from the sound. Then Tenten dashed to her bed and jumped on it like a little kid. Unfortunately, that sound she heard was Tenten barging in without knocking

"Wake up sleepy head!"

"What are you doing here? And ever heard of knocking?"

Tenten's jumping made Sakura fall of her bed.

"I'm here to help you pack. I can't believe it but Im actually exited about this! At least there will be more opponents for me to fight…." and she went on but Sakura didn't listen to the rest cause she was still half-asleep.

" Hey you better go and get up before the others get here" she finally said after her little speech

"They're probably still sleeping" Sakura murmured

"No I woke them up the same way I did to you" she said proudly" First Ino then Hinata and by the way remind me never to do that again…" she said sounding kinda terrified at the last part.

"Why?" Sakura finally got up from the floor and prepared her things to take a shower.

Then Tenten recalled in her head what happened at Hinata's house.

Flashback:

Tenten barged in Hinata's room and jumped on her bed.

"HINATA-CHAN WAKE UP!!!!!"

"WHAT!!!" Hinata screamed. Making Tenten fall off her bed.

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!!!! She yelled staring at Tenten on the floor.

"Sorry Hinata but I came to wake you up end--"

"You're a spy aren't you?!" she accused

"What?"

"YOU'RE A SPY TRYING TO TERMINATE ME!!!!" Then she took out a huge sword from her bed and prepared to strike.

"HEY HINATA-CHAN IT'S ME TENTEN!!!" Tenten got another sword in her room and used it to block Hinata's strikes.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!"

Tenten immediately dashed out and Hinata flung a kunai at her as she ran out. Good thing it missed inches from her.

End of Flashback

"You…don't wanna know" she murmured

Sakura shrugged and took a shower. When she went out she was surprised to see her things arranged and her luggage ready.

"Sakura!! Breakfast time!!!!" she heard Tenten yell from downstairs. She brought her luggage down and sat to eat while Tenten walked around the dinning room. She swallowed her food to ask Tenten something but she beat her to it.

" Yeah I fixed your luggage and cleaned your room no need to thank me" she said as if she could read her mind. Then they heard some cars screech outside.

"Hinata and Ino are here" Tenten said.

The said girls went Inside with their luggage . Ino has the most of them and said goodbye to their parents.

"Hey girls!!" Ino exclaimed and they had a group hug. Then Sakura's mother came.

"Girls you better get going so you wont be late" she said and their luggage were placed in Sakura's car. Sakura said her good-byes to her parents and the girls hopped in with Sakura in the driver's seat.

Along the way, the girls chatted on what they expect would happen on their first day.

"Oh by the way sorry guys if I woke you up. Especially you Hinata" she still sounded terrified at the last part.

"It's alright Tenten sorry If I scared you. I just don't like being woken up like that." Hinata said

"Why what happened?" Ino asked

"You don't wanna know" Tenten said and Ino just shrugged.

"Hey guys you know I had a weird dream last night" Sakura said

"Yeah me too" Ino said

"Same here" Hinata and tenten chorused

"What was yours about?" Tenten asked

"A guy by a cliff with raven black hair and with hands in his pockets" Sakura answered

"In mine was a guy with long brown hair with hands in his pockets as well but at the beach by the water" Tenten said

" Mine had a Pineapple like hair but he was lying down on top of a hill"

"Mine had blonde spiky hair and was in some kind of restaurant or shop" Hinata said

"Hmm.. Wonder what's up with that" Sakura said then after a moment of silence, Ino squealed so loudly that the others almost got deaf.

" What's wrong Ino!" Sakura yelled

"It's like what I heard before!!! If you dream about some mysterious guy it means that he's your soul mate and your going to meet soon!!!" she squealed

Sakura and Tenten burst out laughing while Hinata just giggled

"What?" Ino said sounding annoyed.

" Ha! Ha! That's just a myth Ino!!!" Sakura said in between her laughter.

"Yeah that isn't true!!" Tenten added

"Hmph!" Ino pouted and the laughing faded. Finally they made it to their school. It was so huge that they were sure they will be lost since they didn't know the directions. The girls stared at the enormous place.

"Wow…" Ino finally said.

"Do we still have time to get to our dorms?" Sakura asked Hinata

"Sorry but we have a few time left and we need to get our schedules" Hinata answered

"Ok lets just park and go to our dorms after school.

They went to the parking lot and gathered the things they needed for heir classes.

They walked along the corridors looking for the office. As they passed by it's like time stopped. The guys paused from what they were doing. One even dropped his things from, what looked like, shock.

"Are these guys ok?" Sakura asked Tenten

"Probably cause they haven't seen girls as beautiful as us for a long time" Tenten said. Sakura chuckled and they continued walking. Then a group of guys stood in their way.

"Um excuse me can you let us through" Ino said

"Hey you're a pretty one. How's about we go somewhere after school?" he said with a perverted grin in his face. Ino scowled

"I don't think so" Ino said and backed up

"Hey look will you just get out of our way!" Sakura said irritated.

"I don't think so" Then he placed his arms around her and pulled her to him, not wanting to let go.

"Hey let go!!!" she said pushing him but was no good.

"I don't think so" and he placed his hand on her cheek, their faces inches apart.

"Hey let her go!!!!" Tenten said ready to get her sword.

" Hey drop her now!!!" a voice commanded.

SS53:Ha! Ha! Looks like you need to wait for the next chapter!

Sakura: hey that didn't turn out any good!!!! YOUR DEAD!!!gets the same sword hinata used

SS53: Aaaaahhhhh!!!! Pls review and I'll update soon if I survive this!!!! runs

Sakura: COME BACK HERE!!!!!chases


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the Boys

**SS53: Yey!!!! 3rd chapter ready!!!! And luckily I survived Sakura's wrath and she gave me another chance!**

**Sakura: This is your last chance got it?**

**SS53: yeah don't worry and we have a special guest later on. He's just late.**

**Sakura: oh that's just gre-….wait…he?…it's a BOY?**

**SS53: disclaimer pls**

**Sakura: but we didn't meet any boys yet! How can there be a guy special guest!!!**

**SS53: just tell the disclaimer!**

**Sakura: WHO THE HECK IS THE SPECIAL GUEST!!!!**

**SS53: BEHAVE FIRST AND SAY THE DISCLAIMER!!!!**

**Sakura: (sigh)….She doesn't own Naruto….now pls tell me….**

**SS53: wait till he arrives!**

**Sakura: WHY YOU LITTLE--**

**SS53: Let's start the story and thanks to all who reviewed! THANKS SO MUCH!!!!I totally appreciate it^^**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Hey let go!!!" she said pushing him but was no good._

_"I don't think so" and he placed his hand on her cheek, their faces inches apart._

_"Hey let her go!!!!" Tenten said ready to get her sword._

_" Hey drop her now!!!" a voice commanded._

* * *

**CHAPTER 3- MEET THE BOYS**

Sasuke's pov:

We were walking along the sidewalk to school. Even though it was a short walk it was a dreadful one because of some loquacious blonde.

"Hey guys did you here about the new students at school?" Naruto said

"Yeah what about them?" Neji answered sounding bored.

"Hmm not much except the fact they're girls. How troublesome" Shikamaru answered

"What? Why would they allow girls to transfer to our school?!" Naruto said or more likely yelled that we had to hit him on the head to remind him that we were just close by.

"yeah. This is all of a sudden. Why would they allow girls in our school?" Neji asked. I listened for the answer as well since I had the same question in mind.

"Well they were accepted because they were top of their school so they have a high intellect. In simpler terms, because of their Intelligence, how troublesome" Shikamaru told us.

"Hn looks like we have competition" I smirked liking the fact that we had an upcoming challenge.

"Yeah these girls will really try to get out spots as the top 4 highest in our school" Neji agreed.

"But they won't cause WE'RE THE BEST!!!" Naruto exclaimed. Man he's really annoying and sometimes lacks common sense. It was a miracle that he got in the top 4 with us. Probably cause we tutor him.

"I just hope they aren't fan girls" I hoped. 1 reason why we went to a boy's school is because there won't be fan girls to annoy us but unfortunately, the university was close by to a girl's school so we still had fan girls. Especially me. What did I do to deserve this!

We arrived at school and noticed a crowd. We went closer to check what's up. The crowd got out of our way since they know not to mess with us. Then I saw this bastard holding this pink-haired beauty. She was struggling to get free and I couldn't just stand there with the bastard holding the girl that interests me for the 1st time.

When I was about to speak up, someone shouted.

"Hey drop her now!!!!" He said

**Sakura's POV:**

We all shifted our attention to a group of boys behind us. Apparently the boy closest to us, the one with black hair, was the one we heard earlier.

"What makes you think I'll do what you say? Buzz off kid" The bastard holding me said. The black haired boy came closer and placed his hand on the his shoulder.

"We don't wanna result to violence do we?" He said calmly. The guy released me and faced him straight in the eye. Clearly pissed off.

"I had enough of you kid!" He aimed to punch him but good thing the boy quickly dodged it. He took out a ,what looks like, a remote and pressed the button. The guy froze and screamed in pain. He was intensely shocked and collapsed. Then his 2 friends carried him up and ran like terrified little girls. Me and the girls were just silent the whole time. Then the boy approached me.

"You ok?" He asked

"Yeah….thanks" I muttered. My hair was hiding my face so he pushed it back with his hand. I blushed with such close contact and he smiled. No doubt he was totally hot but I can't just fall for him that easily. I hardly know him! Then his friends approached us as well.

"Oh I'm Sai. They are Kiba, Shino and lee" he introduced them to us.

**(A/N: I'm sure many of you thought the guy was Sasuke! Admit it!!!^^)**

"I'm Sakura and they are Ino, Tenten, and Hinata"

Then we heard some barking and out came a cute little puppy.

"Who's that?" Ino asked

"Oh that's Akamaru, Kiba's dog" Sai answered

Then another group of boys approached us.

"Hn Sai" The raven haired guy said somewhat irritated. He looked a little like Sai only he was more gorgeous. He had raven black hair arranged in some hairstyle with bangs hanging on his face. He wore a dark blue t-shirt and black pants and sneakers.

"Sasuke…" Sai answered in the same manner.

"HI I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI!!!" a blond suddenly exclaimed. Then he suddenly rushed to Hinata. "Hey your cute" he said while she just blushed.

"Hinata?" A boy with brown hair and the same white eyes as Hinata said.

"Neji-sama?" she muttered and Neji approached her, pushing the blonde away.

"So your transferring here too?" He said

"yeah…Its been a long time since we seen each other…" she said

"You know him?!' Naruto asked Hinata and she nodded.

"She's my cousin" Neji added.

"Wow. Why didn't you tell me you had such a beautiful cousin" Naruto said putting his arm around Hinata while she blushed madly. Neji gave him a death glare.

"Why you little--" He said and ran after Naruto. Naruto then hid behind Tenten and Neji froze.

"Hi there" He said with a smile.

"Hmp..Nice to meet you… Neji" Tenten said denying the fact she totally likes him

"HA!HA! NEJI'S BLUSHING!!!" Naruto exclaimed from behind Tenten who chuckled and Neji shifted his gaze to him.

"Give me a moment" He told Tenten and she rolled her eyes. Then he continued chasing after Naruto.

"By the way" Sai started talking again" This is my brother Sasuke" he said " and Sasuke, this is Sakura" he introduced me.

"Yeah I already heard" Sasuke said.

Then a guy with Pineapple hair approached Ino. "Hello" he said coolly.

"Hmp" Ino said not facing him.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara, you?"

"Ino Yamanaka" Ino answered still not facing him.

"Being snobbish I see" He said and stroked Ino's hair. She blushed a little and walked to Tenten's side, away from him.

"So I can see you were looking for the office right?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"yeah, you know where it is?" She asked.

"Of course. If you want we can even escort you" He said smirking. I think my heart just skipped a beat.

"Don't worry Sasuke, we can escort them" Sai answered. Sasuke gave him a death glare. I got irritated on how he reacted. Pretty boy or not, that was still mean.

"Hey you shouldn't be like that to a nice guy like Sai" I defended. He just stared at me with an emotionless face.

"Hn" was his smart reply.

"Let's go Sakura" He said and I called the girls and off we went.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

My stupid brother always gets in the way! There he goes getting my girl. (sigh)

Sai is the top 5 of our school then top 6 is Kiba, top 7 is Shino and top 8 is Lee. Shikamaru's the top 1 despite the fact he's such a lazy ass. Top 2's Hyuga and I'm top 3. Sometimes me and Hyuga switches places. The top 4 is the dobe. Me and my stupid brother always compete with each other. Obviously he can tell my interest in pinky there so he's really going to do everything just to beat me. But since he also has some interest in her so this will really be a tough competition.

"TEME MAKE NEJI STOP!!!" the dobe pleaded because Hyuga had him in a headlock.

"Hn quit it Hyuga" He let go and the dobe was gasping for air.

"Those girls are quite interesting hu?" Shikamaru said. Then I remembered something.

"Hey Shikamaru your good at hacking right?" I asked

"Come on your looking at the master" he boasted

"Well can you match the schedules of the girls with ours?" I asked

"Of course" Then he took out his laptop and we gathered around him.

" Which one?"

"I get the one with the buns" Neji said

"I'm with the blonde" Shikamaru said. We all turned to Naruto who was trying to catch a stupid orange butterfly.

"Not that blonde the one with a brain" Shikamaru answered and we nodded.

"HEY I HEARD THAT!!!" the dobe said

"Um…the butterfly's flying away" Neji tried to make an excuse. The dobe fell for it and continued chasing.

"I get the pinky" I answered

"I GET NEJI'S CUTE COUSIN!" Neji faced him with a death glare.

"Come on Neji!!!" he pleaded

"I'm watching you…" Neji warned.

"Well let's go to class and meet our girls" Shikamaru said and we went to class.

* * *

**No one's POV**

Sai and his friends accompanied the girls to the office and got their schedules. Sakura examined her schedule.

1st period- Homeroom

2nd period- Science

3rd period-Math

4th period-PE

5thperiod-Lunch

6thperiod-English

7thperiod-Music

8thperiod-Health

9thperiod-Art

The girl's only period together was Art and Health.

"Hmm we better hurry to homeroom girls" Sakura said. "See you later Sai, Kiba, Shino and Lee" she waved goodbye.

"Sure" Sai answered

"Have a youthful first day!!!!" Lee shouted and they walked to the opposite direction to their homeroom.

"That boy is so weird" Tenten whispered pertaining to Lee.

"Yeah don't you think you can give him a makeover Ino?" Hinata asked

"Gonna be hard and expensive" Ino grinned and they all giggled.

**(A/N: sorry if I'm mean to Lee it's just that he seriously needs a makeover^_^)**

* * *

When they arrived to class, it was like a jungle in there. Some were playing paper airplanes, throwing paper balls at each other and talking and laughing so loudly. Their teacher, a guy with spiky silver hair, looked up from his perverted book.

"Ah you must be the new students" He said. And with that all the boys stopped like this morning. "I'm Kakashi Hatake. Why don't you introduce yourselves" Kakashi-sensei said.

We stepped up front, trying to ignore the cat calls and whistles, and Ino was first to introduce.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka. I like shopping and hanging out with my friends. My fave subject is Art" (some cat calls and whistles)

"I'm Hinata Hyuga and I like creating some inventions and being with my friends." she said. (Still cat calls and whistles)

"I'm Sakura Haruno and I like hanging out and my fave subjects are Health and Science" (cat calls and whistles got a little louder)

"I'm Tenten, I like fighting and I make my own weapons so YOU BETTER SHUT UP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE DEAD IN 5 SECONDS1!" (everyone shuts up)

"Hmm interesting. Tenten sit next to Neji, Hinata next to Naruto, Ino to Shikamaru and Sakura to Sasuke. Do anything you want" He said and quickly rushed back to reading his…book.

**Sasuke's POV:**

We arrived before the girls did then about 10 mins after, they came in and introduced themselves. Stupid guys kept giving cat calls and whistles. I really wanted to beat them up to a pulp. At least the girl with the buns, or should I say Tenten, made them shut up.

"Hmm interesting. Tenten sit next to Neji, Hinata next to Naruto, Ino to Shikamaru and Sakura to Sasuke. Do anything you want."

Nice. Pinky gets to sit with me whether she likes it or not. She was coming to her seat, Ignoring the guys hitting on her that I REALLY WANT TO BEAT UP RIGHT NOW!! I gave them death glares and at least they got the message and saved their lives. She settled on her seat and faced me.

No one's POV:

"Your Sai's brother….uh…what was your name.." she acted like she really didn't know. "Oh yeah the guy-with-no-feelings-and-acted-like-a-jerk-brother, Sasuke right?" she teased

"Hn" Sasuke tried to ignore her little insult. She pouted

"Is 'Hn' even an answer? Because it isn't even a word" she answered

"Aa" Sasuke replied and she got even more pissed.

"Look will you stop answering me like that! It's really annoying and no sense! I mean seriously is it that hard to answe-" she wasn't able to finish her sentence because Sasuke pinned her to the wall. They were at the corner of the classroom so no one actually noticed the commotion between them.

"Look how about you keep quiet got it?" Sasuke commanded

"and what if I don't?"

"I won't release you" He answered.

"really?"

"Hn "Sasuke tightened his grip on her wrists that where pinned to the wall. Sakura really got furious. She wasn't really the type to surrender. Then she thought up of a plan.

"Sasuke-kun" she said seductively and moved her face closer up to his until they were inches apart.

"_What the heck is she trying to do? Is she trying to kiss me_?" Sasuke thought. "_Fine if she wants it I'll give it to her_" Their lips were brushing each other then before he can fully kiss her, Sakura pushed him and he fell off his seat. Sakura laughed then the bell rang.

"In your dreams Uchiha!" She said and went out of the room.

"_This girl's good_" He thought and smirked.

* * *

After school, The girls got their dorm numbers.

"Wonder who's our roommates" Sakura wondered. They parted and she looked for her room.

"141......142.….ah 143" She muttered while looking for her room. She opened the door and took her luggage in. The room was dark blue and there were 2 single beds. Beside each bed was a study table. There was a window that separated the 2 beds. The bed on the right had a bag on top and books on the study table so the one on the left was hers. Then she heard the bathroom door open.

"Hi I'm Sak-" She was surprised to see that her roommate was none other that Sasuke Uchiha. He had the same surprised look as Sakura.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura exclaimed

"What do you think. This is my dorm" He answered

"You dorm then….."It took awhile for it to all sink in" YOU'RE MY ROOMMATE!!!" she exclaimed.

"Sasuke shrugged and went to his drawers, gathered some clothes and went back to the bathroom"

Sakura just stood there dumbfounded. She settled on her bed and called Ino. After the 3rd ring, Ino answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Yo Ino-pig" Sakura answered frustrated

"Oh hi forehead, what's wrong?"

"Guess who my roommate is"

"ummm…clue"

"The person I hate since we got here"

"Oh the Uchiha?"

"Yup"

"Well I'm with the lazy-ass"

"(sigh) Is the world against us"

"Aww come on It can't be that bad"

"Not that bad! Excuse me Im reall-" Sakura wasn't able to finish her sentence because Sasuke just stepped out of the bathroom shirtless with only a towel hanging around his neck. Sasuke met her gaze

"What?" he asked.

"Sakura?" Ino said on the phone

"I..I'll Talk to you later" she said and turned off her cell phone.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing….just why did you take a shower?" Sakura said trying to make an excuse.

"Hn it's a hot day" He settled on his bed and put on his shirt "Now tell me, why did you girls transfer here?"

"Our parents wanted us to. "she answered leaning on the wall

"I'm sure you girls want to be the top 4 of this school as well"

"Of course by the way who are the top 4?" she asked. Sasuke smirked and stood up from the bed.

"You looking at the top 3 or sometimes top 2" Sakura laughed

"What's so funny?" Sasuke wondered

"You?!" she said in between laughter" That will be a piece of cake!" and she continued to laugh some more not noticing Sasuke come closer to her. When she finally realized it, she stopped.

"Your quite confident are you?" He said

"Of course" she answered

Sasuke placed his hands on the wall, trapping her and leaned down towards her.

"How can you beat me, If you can't even resist me" he whispered in her ear. Sakura could feel his hot breath on her neck. It made her shiver.

"What do you mean I can't re-" Sakura was surprised as Sasuke's lips crashed to hers. Then she also kissed back.

"_Wow he's such a good kisser….wait what am I doing!" _She taught and, even though it's against her will, pushed Sasuke away"

"Your going to pay for that Uchiha!" she exclaimed and went back to her bed to fix her things while blushing madly. Sasuke smirked and licked his lips, still craving for more.

* * *

**SS53: well that's done finally!!!!**

**Sakura: Ok now who's the special guest?**

**(door closes)**

**SS53:Oh here he is. hey guys here's our special guest, Sasuke Uchiha!**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**(Door slams open)**

**Naruto: Hey guys what's up!!!**

**SS53: Naruto what are you doing here?**

**Naruto: I followed Teme here. You don't mind do you?**

**SS53: Yeah sure it's ok…**

**Naruto: YEAH! Hi sakura-chan! Yo teme!(messes up his hair)**

**Sasuke: stop messing up my hair!**

**Naruto: HA! HA! It looks like a chicken-butt!!**

**Sasuke: no it doesn't right sasusaku?**

**SS53: of course not it looks more of a duck-butt.**

**Naruto: no it's more of a chicken-butt**

**SS53:Duck-butt!**

**Naruto:Chicken-butt!**

**SS53:Duck-butt!!**

**Naruto: Hey Isn't your name, sasusaku, are sasuke and sakura's names combined?**

**SS53:um….yeah**

**Naruto: Why are they 'combined'?**

**Sasu/Saku: yeah why?**

**SS53: Because they are such an awesome couple!!!!!!**

**Naruto: You got a point there!**

**Sasu/Saku: ……**

**SS53:Now back to our topic, Its more of a duck-butt!!!**

**Naruto: Chicken-butt!!!!!**

**SS53:Duck-butt!!!**

**Naruto: Chicken-butt!!!**

**Sasuke: Will you stop fighting about my hair!!!!**

**Sakura: YEAH QUIT IT!!!!**

**SS53/ Naruto: (grins at how they worked together)**

**Sasu/saku: Don't look at us like that**

**SS53: Whatever….Pls review!!! I really appreciate it!!! And tell Naruto that Sasuke's hair is more of a duck-butt!!**

**Naruto: Pls tell Sasusaku it's a chicken-butt!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4 Let the competition begin

**SS53: Hey guys I'm back!!!! **

**Naruto: Yeah I'm here too!!!**

**SS53: Sorry for taking so long to update!!! It's just with all the celebrations like Christmas and new year so I was kind busy.**

**Naruto: Yeah time flies so fast its already 2009!!!!!**

**SS53: Hey where's Sakura and her future boyfriend?**

**Naruto: They went out somewhere but they told me they'll catch up and will sasuke really be Sakura's future boyfriend?**

**SS53: Probably…..I hope so. They're a total match.**

**Naruto: Can't help but agree. But in this fanfic, since it's a sasusaku one, Sakura-chan and Teme will end up together!!!!**

**SS53: Stop spoiling it!!!!**

**(Lee barges in)**

**Lee: Did I hear what I just heard?**

**Naruto: What?**

**Lee: My precious Sakura-chan will end up with the Uchiha in this fanfic?!**

**Naruto: Well yeah of course.**

**SS53: I told you to stop spoiling it Naruto!!!!**

**Lee: Yeah right! Nice joke!**

**SS53: Um he ain't kidding. Sasuke and Sakura are even going on a date right now.**

**Lee: What!!!! I'll go save her!!!( Runs out the door)**

**Naruto: Should we stop him from trying to take Sakura-chan from teme?**

**SS53: I don't think he can. If he tries to take Sakura from Sasuke I'm sure he'll be beaten to a pulp.**

**Naruto: Yeah like Teme will allow it.**

**SS53: Anyway in relation with me and Naruto's " Chicken-butt, Duck-butt" argument, after much research it confirms that, for the 1st time in history, Naruto was right that it looks more of a chicken-butt.**

**Naruto: Yeah!!!! I WIN!!!I knew it!!! Free ramen for all!!!!**

**SS53: Really can I have some?**

**Naruto: sure( hands me a bowl of ramen)**

**SS53: While we are eating this why don't you guys read chapter 4 of "The Top 4 Lovers"?**

**Naruto: Yeah enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did, Sasuke will be with Sakura by now^^**

**

* * *

**

**Previously:**

_"What do you mean I can't re-" Sakura was surprised as Sasuke's lips crashed to hers. Then she also kissed back._

_"Wow he's such a good kisser….wait what am I doing!" She taught and, even though it's against her will, pushed Sasuke away"_

_"Your going to pay for that Uchiha!" she exclaimed and went back to her bed to fix her things while blushing madly. Sasuke smirked and licked his lips, still craving for more._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Let the competition begin**

Sakura was sleeping soundly in her bed when her alarm clock went off. She lazily turned it off and went back to sleep. Then she could feel some water dripping on her.

"_This building has a roof right? It can't be raindrops besides I can see the sun's rays from under my blanket." _she thought.

"Wake up pinky" someone whispered in her ear. She immediately knew who's the owner of that voice. She immediately looked up from her blanket and saw Sasuke sitting on the side of her bed shirtless. Sakura tried to avoid blushing but she doesn't know if it worked. Sasuke smirked at her and she realized he was just from the shower so the water from his hair was dripping on her bed.

" Uchiha get off!!" she exclaimed, pushing him off the bed" Your getting my bed wet!!! And will it kill you to wear a t-shirt!!!"

"I was getting to that but I heard your alarm clock go off and you still didn't wake up so I woke you" he answered" Nice way to start the day by being woken up by such a gorgeous male right?" he smirked. Sakura snorted and got her clothes to take a shower.

When she was done she looked at herself at the mirror. She wore some jeans, pink top with Sakura flowers and rubber shoes. She combed her hair and saw, from the mirror's reflection, Sasuke combing his hair as well.

"Does it occur to you that your hairstyle looks like a chicken's butt?" she said not facing him.

" Actually I know that. The dobe kept telling me that but I don't care. Its natural and besides, It suits me right?" He turned his head to smirk at Sakura while she just rolled her eyes.

Sakura placed some hair clips on her hair and turned to face Sasuke.

" How do I look?" she asked him

"Like you have pink cotton candy on your head" he answered. Sakura sneered

" Then how about you? I'm guessing a hen on you head?" she said and laughed, pointing at his hair. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked to her, placing his arm around her. Sakura stopped laughing.

" You know I was just kidding. You look gorgeous of course" he whispered. He was about to kiss her but Sakura pulled back.

"Ha! I don't think so Uchiha!!!" she exclaimed. "Let's just go to-" she wasn't able to finish because Sasuke just barged out of the room.

"_What's up with him?" _Sakura wondered _" Is he mad that he wasn't able to kiss me? Yeah right I doubt that's the reason and like I'll allow him if it is"_

She got her bag and was going out of the door when Sasuke suddenly appeared and gave her a kiss. Sakura froze from shock. When Sasuke finally pulled back, he chuckled.

"Do you think I'll give up that easily?" he said. When Sakura regained consciousness, and all that had happened sank in. She glared at Sasuke.

"Your dead Uchiha!" she exclaimed. Sasuke ran and Sakura went after him. At first she felt irritated at the Uchiha then it soon faded then she laughed. Sasuke looked back but didn't stop running because she wasn't stopping either.

" I'll beat you to class Uchiha!!" she exclaimed. Sasuke chuckled.

"Yeah right we'll see!!!" Then he ran faster. The chase between them became a race. Others quickly got out of their way. They even passed by Sasuke's friends.

"Whoa is that Teme and Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

" Looks like they're in a race, how troublesome" Shikamaru murmured.

"What's up with those 2?" Neji murmured. Then they walked more quickly hopefully catching up with the 2. They didn't bother to run.

Soon they also passed the girls going out of the washroom.

"Hey isn't that Sakura and the Uchiha?" Tenten said

"Yeah I'll recognize that pink hair anywhere" Ino said. And like the boys, they followed the 2.

Soon Sasuke and Sakura were getting closer to the classroom. Sasuke still in the lead. When he was a few steps from the classroom, he stopped and caught Sakura who wasn't able to immediately stop because of her speed, and twirled her around. Instead of hitting him on the head, Sakura laughed.

"No fair! Let me go!"

"Race is over, I won" Sasuke smirked while Sakura pouted.

"Well you got a head start"

"Fine we'll just do a rematch"

"And I'll totally kick your butt!!" Sakura grinned. Sasuke still held Sakura. She could feel him panting.

"Um…let go of me Uchiha" she murmured, enough for Sasuke to hear. He nodded and put her down then they went to their classroom. Unaware that their friends saw everything.

**With the boys:**

"Teme's really making his move" Naruto grinned.

"Yeah. Never seen him behave like that towards a girl before" Neji added.

"Let's just get to class" Shikamaru said and they nodded, going separate ways.

**With the girls:**

"Did I just see what I think I saw?" Ino said dumfounded.

"Yeah. I thought Sakura didn't like Sasuke" Hinata muttered

"Hm let's just go to class before we're late." Tenten said and they did.

**

* * *

**

**Science:**

Sasuke and Sakura had science with Shikamaru, Ino ,Hinata and Naruto. The girls sat beside each other same with the boys.

"So Forehead what's with the running-with-Uchiha last time?" Ino asked

"Oh nothing just a competition" she answered. Then their teacher, Orochimaru came in with a box full of some steel parts and other stuff. He looks like he's gonna have a garage sale.

"Ok class we will have a little activity." He said" May I have 2 volunteers? How about you Shikamaru?"

"How troublesome" he muttered and walked up in front.

"And how about you?" he said pointing at Hinata. She got up front.

"Now what you'll do is simple. Using this parts in the box, you will make an invention. Who ever has the best, will get an A+ and his/her invention will be displayed." Orochimaru said.

"This will be a piece of cake for Shikamaru" Naruto said to Sasuke.

"Yeah he'll surely win" Sasuke replied.

"I don't think so" someone said and they looked to their right side to see Sakura and Ino facing them.

"What do you mean 'I don't think so' sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

" Well I know Hinata's skills and it's truly remarkable" she grinned" I'm sure she'll definitely beat Shikamaru"

"Yeah. It'll be no problem for Hinata-chan" Ino added.

"We'll see" Sasuke said

"Yup. Shikamaru has been the best in technologies ever since." Naruto added.

"Ok" Orochimaru said" Start….now!"

The 2 immediately started searching for some parts in the box and quickly went to work. Shikamaru had a relaxed face while Hinata had a confident one. They moved so quickly that they didn't get to see how they made their inventions. Then after 30 mins, The time was up.

"Let's see your inventions. Shikamaru first" he said. Shikamaru's invention looked like some regular car.

"This looks like your usual car but it's actually more than that." He said "This automobile can work on land." Then he took out a remote and pressed a button. The car's wheels turned to a bottom of a boat and propellers appeared on the end.

"as well as in water. If your up for an adventure…" He pressed up another button and a glass covering covered the top. "It could also be a submarine" He pressed another one and the bottom became flat and wings like an aircraft's came out from the sides then it started to float from thin air. There were some 'oooh' and 'ahh' from the students.

"It can also fly" he said finally and the class applauded.

"Excellent Shikamaru! You dazzled us again!" Orochimaru praised.

Sasuke and Naruto faced Ino and Sakura with grins on their faces.

"Impressive hu?" Sasuke said. Sakura chuckled

"Yeah right just wait" she said and the 2 boys had confused looks on their faces.

"Ok now your turn Hinata" Orochimaru said. Hinata's invention looked like a cat standing up on its hind legs.

"Certainly but may we do it outside?" she asked. Orochimaru had a surprised look on his face at the same time confused then nodded. They all stepped out of their classroom to an open space.

"Now let me show you my invention" she started" This robotic kitty is good for self defense and in other aspects" She pressed a button and the robot kitty's eyes glowed then it faced a huge rock and shot lasers at it, shattering it to pieces. Gasps were heard from the students.

Hinata pressed another button and the kitty started doing some martial arts techniques and cut a tree in half in one blow of it's paw. Then with another button, it sent out a deafening screech that made some windows shatter.

"It may also be used for transportation" she said and pressed a button. The cat transformed to an awesome sports car. They all approached it.

"This has a map which will help you find your way around" she said pointing to what looked like a mini computer with a touch screen. " or you can set in auto drive and just enter your desired destination" she said "This also have rocket boosters which may allow it to fly or reach unimaginable speed. It doesn't use gas but solar energy or you may charge it. It doesn't use much electricity and you will only need to charge it for 30 mins" she said proudly. They all stood back and with another press of a button, it was back to its kitty form again.

"This may be also used for entertainment." Then the kitty's chest became speakers and Hinata plugged in her ipod using the kitty's tail then music started playing. Then the speakers became a tv screen and she took out a dvd and placed it in the kitty's mouth. The film started playing. The pictures were clear same as the sounds. The class gave her a loud applause.

" Brilliant Hinata!!!" Orochimaru said" You win! And Shikamaru, you get an A+ as well"

Sakura and Ino approached Hinata. Giving her hugs and High fives. The boys then approached them.

"That was Impressive Hinata" Shikamaru said" I didn't think you had it in you"

"Thanks Shikamaru. You did great too" she answered

"Hinata-chan that was awesome!!!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"great job" Sasuke said

"See? We told you Hinata would win" Sakura said proudly.

"Yeah Hinata's so awesome!" Ino added.

"We'll see who'll win next time" Shikamaru answered then they parted.

**

* * *

**

**PE:**

Sakura and Sasuke had PE with Tenten and Neji. They changed into their PE uniforms and their teacher, Gai, came in.

"Alright today we will do some target practice using different types of weaponry." He said. Sasuke grinned

"Hn my specialty" he said then Tenten snorted

"You quite confident Uchiha" she said

"Actually he's been the best when it comes to weaponry" Neji said. Sakura chuckled.

"Yeah he _was_ the best" Sakura answered.

"What do you mean '_was_ the best'?" Sasuke asked. Tenten approached him.

"Prepare to lose Uchiha" she said and Sasuke smirked

"We'll see about that"

"Alright" Gai-sensei said" Sasuke Uchiha and Tenten"

The said persons stepped up. Both having confident expressions.

"First you will use a kunai. You will aim at the targets and get a corresponding point depending on where you hit " Gai said" You may begin now!"

Sasuke and Tenten threw their kunai one after the other. They were doing really well. All their kunai hit the target. After 10 mins, time's up.

"Ok let's see how well you've done" Gai said and approached the targets. Sasuke's kunai hit mostly the target and some around it.

"Good job Sasuke" Gai praised. Sasuke smirked. Then he approached Tenten's target. All her kunai hit the bulls eye.

"Very impressive Tenten." Gai-sensei said.

"Thank you sensei" Tenten answered grinning at the Uchiha while he gave her a glare. Tenten went back to Sakura who gave her a high five. Neji and Sasuke approached them.

"Wow I never seen anyone beat Uchiha before" Neji said sounding impressed. Tenten smiled.

"Well didn't know Sasuke was that good either" she said "Looks like I win Uchiha"

"Yeah for now. I was only going easy on you but next time, you better be ready" Sasuke answered. Then the others had their turn until the bell rang.

* * *

**Health:**

The girls were glad that they finally get to spend their class together now, same as the boys. So they were busy chatting when their teacher came in.

"LISTEN UP!" She exclaimed and everyone was quiet.

"I'm Anko your Health teacher. We will have an activity that will test your medical skills." she said "Neji Hyuga, since being the best when it comes to the medicine, your up!"

Neji stood up and went in front. Then Anko pointed to Sakura.

"Your Sakura Haruno right?" Sakura nodded

"So you were the best at your old school so you compete with Neji" Sakura grinned and stepped in front.

"Sakura will surely win" Tenten said.

"I don't think so. Neji is the best when it comes to this" Naruto disagreed.

"Uchiha and Tenten come over as well" Sasuke and Tenten stepped upfront looking confused.

"Ok Neji and Sakura, you will be doctors today" Anko said "You will examine your patient and heal some injuries. Neji your patient is Tenten, Sakura yours is Sasuke"

"Um Anko-sensei" Tenten muttered "Shouldn't it be girl to girl and boy to boy?" she asked.

"I WANT IT THAT WAY ANY PROBLEM?!" Anko exclaimed. Tenten shook her head looking terrified.

"But Anko-sensei" Sakura said " You said heal some injuries right? But I don't think Sasuke and Tenten are injured"

"Oh right" Anko answered. Then she took out some kunai and aimed it at Tenten and Sasuke who were hit.

"Ok now they do" she grinned " The winner will be the one with the patient in the best condition. Begin now"

Tenten and Sasuke were seated and Neji and Sakura got their medical tools. Tenten and Sasuke had some scratches and were bleeding from the several kunai thrown at them. Sakura and Neji were working quickly. Cleaning, bandaging and checking their patients. Then after 40 mins, time was up.

"Ok let's see how you've done" Anko said. She checked Tenten first. She looked better than before with all the wounds.

"Very good Neji" Anko said. Then she turned to Sasuke. He looked as well as Tenten is.

"Anko-sensei I also checked his vital signs and made sure his internal organs were unaffected." Sakura said. Anko smiled.

"Excellent that you checked that as well" She said to Sakura.

'_Shoot I forgot about that!' _Neji thought to himself.

"Ok Neji you get an A- for forgetting to check her internal organs while Sakura gets an A+" Anko said. Sakura smiled while Neji had an annoyed look.

"Hn looks like you lost Hyuga" Sasuke said when they approached them.

"Whatever" Neji muttered.

"You did great anyway Neji" Sakura said " Too bad not good enough to beat me" She taunted .

"We'll just see next time" Neji said.

**

* * *

**

**Art:**

The class was in chaos until their teacher came in.

"Hello class I'm Iruka and we'll have a little competition today." he said. "As we all know the best when it comes to Art is Naruto"

"Thank you, Thank you" Naruto said giving hi fives and bowing while his classmates applauded.

"Now will anyone take the challenge of trying to defeat him?" Then suddenly Ino's hand shot up.

"I will" she said calmly. Iruka-sensei nodded. The 2 stepped in front of blocks of stone.

"Ok you will make a statue out of these stones" Iruka-sensei said " Whoever has the best one wins. Time starts now"

The 2 started carving their stones. Naruto really had a burst of energy. It's like your seeing him in 2 places at once but Ino won't let him beat her. After 40 mins, time was up.

"Ok let's see what you've done" Iruka siad and approached Naruto's statue. Guess what he made. No don't worry it's not Ramen (That's only a part of it). It was a statue of the boys. Sasuke on the right with an expressionless face, Neji at the left smirking, Shikamaru in the middle looking bored and naruto in front of them in an Indian sit with a goofy grin on his face and was holding a bowl of Ramen. The statue looked like a photograph only in stone. It had great detail and looked like it was carved by a professional.

"Excellent as always Naruto" Iruka praised. Naruto had a wide grin.

Then Iruka approached Ino. She made a statue of her and the girls. It was as good as Naruto's but with more detail. Hinata was sitting on the floor, Tenten was practicing with her kunai and Ino was braiding Sakura's hair while she read a book. On the foot of the statue were the letters "BFF". Iruka-sensei was shocked then smiled.

"Impressive Ino" he said "Never saw a masterpiece as impressive as Naruto's"

" Don't worry sensei. Soon you'll see something better than his" Ino boasted. Naruto frowned.

The bell rang and they all left their classroom. The girls met with the guys.

"Looks like you girls won this round" Neji said

"Yeah and we will keep it up until we're the top 4!" Tenten said.

"We'll see who'll win" Shikamaru said.

" I think I can already see who will" Ino grinned.

" That was….impressive Ino" Naruto said

"Thanks and I'm kinda surprised you could do so well" Ino smiled. Naruto smiled back and faced Hinata.

"Wanna go get some ramen Hinata-chan?" He asked with a goofy grin.

"Um…sure" Hinata answered and they left.

"I'm going training" Tenten said.

"May I come along?" Neji asked. Tenetn just nodded and they left as well.

" I'm bored" Shikamaru said "Let's go somewhere Ino"

" okay" Ino answered and left as well leaving Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sakura…" Sakura looked at him.

" You remember our little rematch?" Sasuke asked. Sakura grinned.

"Of course. When will we do it?" Sakura asked.

"Right now" Sasuke answered, ready to run. "First one to the dorm. In 3...2...1..."

"Go!" Sakura exclaimed and they ran like the wind. Sakura was really speeding up and she was in front of Sasuke. She made it first to the dorm and stood by the bed waiting for Sasuke. After a few seconds, Sasuke made it to the dorm and glomped on her. They fell onto the bed and kept on laughing. When they stopped, Sakura grinned at him.

" Looks like I won Uchiha" Sasuke smirked.

"Well then I guess you win a prize" Before Sakura had time to think about what he meant, His lips crashed to hers. Soon she kissed back and Sasuke got on top of her, Supporting himself so that he won't crush her. When he was about to gain access in her mouth, someone knocked on the door. They broke apart, panting. Sakura blushed at their position and got up.

"I…I'll…get it" she murmured and approached the door. Sasuke frowned and made a reminder to destroy the person who disturbed them. Sakura opened the door and Sai stood in front of it. He smiled.

"Hey Sakura" he greeted. His smile turned to a frown when he saw Sasuke but he decided to ignore it.

"Wanna go out with me tonight" Sai asked.

"Um…I don't know" Sakura murmured and looked behind her to see Sasuke going in the kitchen.

"Sure I guess" Sakura said and went back inside to get her handbag.

"Sasuke I'll be going for a while" Sakura said

"Hn" Sasuke replied with a tomato in his hand.

"Bye brother" Sai grinned and placed his arm around Sakura. Sasuke got furious and squeezed the tomato until all the juice was out.

_"That bastard"_ he said to himself and threw the squished tomato.

**

* * *

**

**SS53: Ok that's it for now!!!**

**Naruto: That was some good Ramen!!!**

**(Sasuke and Sakura enters holding hands)**

**SS53: Yo chicken-butt and Sakura-chan!**

**Sasuke: Stop calling me that.**

**Naruto: Hey did lee interrupt your little date?**

**Sasuke: Which reminds me (goes out and comes back in dragging a bloody lee)**

**Naruto: Whoa what did you do to him?**

**Sasuke: Want me to show you? (Raises a fist)**

**Naruto: NO! NO! its ok!**

**SS53: Looks like you beaten him up good (pokes lee with a stick)**

**Sakura: I guess I'm gonna heal him now. (heals lee and he wakes up and hugs Sakura)**

**Lee: Sakura-chan!!!! I thought I lost you!!!**

**Sasuke: Your gonna lose more than that!!!! (kicks lee and Lee runs out the door)**

**Sasuke: And if you do that again you'll see hell!!!**

**Sakura: Calm down Sasuke**

**Sasuke: Hn (moves to her side)**

**SS53: Well anyway that's all for now and I'll try to update sooner!!!!**

**Naruto: see ya!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: mistake?

**SS53: Hey guys!!!!**

**Naruto: Yo people!!!**

**SS53: I finally finished the next chapter!!! Hope it didn't take that long!!!!**

**Naruto: At least you finally updated sasusaku!!!!!!**

**SS53: Naruto!!!!**

**Naruto: What!!!!**

**SS53: Why are we shouting?!!!!**

**Naruto: no idea…**

**SS53: ( clears throat) Anyway enjoy this next chapter. The girls are in Konoha University for 3 months now and…you might be kinda shocked at what happened but you'll know why thanks to the flashback.**

**Naruto: What happened!!!!**

**SS53: STOP SHOUTING!!!!!**

**Naruto: I don't wanna!!!! (pouts)**

**SS53: Your so annoying.**

**Naruto: How dare you say that! I'm not annoying cause…blah….blah…**

**SS53: ( gets earplugs and holds a sign saying" Disclaimer: Don't own naruto in any way because this is a fanfic.")**

**Naruto: Are you even listening to me?!!!**

**SS53: Oh shut up!!! ( Slams the sign at him and he becomes unconscious)**

* * *

**Previously:**

"_Hey Sakura__"__ he greeted. His smile turned to a frown when he saw Sasuke but he decided to ignore it._

"_Wanna go out with me tonight__"__ Sai asked._

"_Um__…__I don__'__t know__"__ Sakura murmured and looked behind her to see Sasuke going in the kitchen._

"_Sure I guess__"__ Sakura said and went back inside to get her handbag._

"_Sasuke I__'__ll be going for a while__"__ Sakura said_

"_Hn__"__ Sasuke replied with a tomato in his hand._

"_Bye brother__"__ Sai grinned and placed his arm around Sakura. Sasuke got furious and squeezed the tomato until all the juice was out._

"_That bastard__"__ he said to himself and threw the squished tomato._

* * *

**Chapter 5- Mistake?**

Sakura's POV:

Well it's been 3 months now since we girls transferred here. It's been a breeze! Time flew so quickly and guess what….I have a boyfriend!!! Guess who..

His first name starts with a S and his last name with a U.

It's Sai Uchiha..

Ok I'm sure you wanna know the story….

**Flashback:**

_Sakura and Sai were going to a fancy restaurant. Sai already asked Sakura out a lot of times but he was going to make this extra special. They were seated and ordered their food. Sakura was busy eating._

" _Sakura" Sai said and Sakura looked up._

" _Well we've been going out quite a lot of times now and…. I wanna say this now…" He sighed and took Sakura's hand while she had a confused face wondering what he was implying._

"_Sakura…will you…be my girlfriend?" Sakura was speechless. She didn't know what to say. Its like her whole world froze and those words keep repeating in her head like a broken record. Yet, a part of her was actually glad. She has been going out with Sai for a few months now and she got attached to the kinder Uchiha. Then the words slipped out of her mouth._

"_Yes…I will" she answered. Sai smiled and hugged her. She hugged back but another part of her was like telling her that this was a big mistake._

**End of flashback.**

Yeah me and Sai Uchiha just got together but I still don't feel comfortable. Like something's telling me what I did was wrong. It can't be…I'm happy with him and that's that. I made a right choice…

……..Didn't I?

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

While I was going back to our dorm after school the dobe just popped out of nowhere with what looks like a frantic expression on his face.

"TEME!!!!" He exclaimed.

"Leave me alone dobe" I answered while walking away.

"But teme I have some bad news!!!!"

"The doctor finally told you that your retarded?" I smirked while he got an annoyed face.

"I was just gonna tell you that Sai and Sakura are together now but I don't think you mind." The smirk on my face disappeared.

"What?!" I said harshly.

"Well Hinata-chan told me that…" He was about to walk away but I got in his way.

"Since when?"

"I dunno…why don't you ask Hinata-chan?" he answered and left. I quickly rushed to the dorm. It was empty…no pink-haired goddess inside.

Did the dobe really mean that?….Did that mean I lost?…My stupid brother won?…HOW CAN THAT BE!!!

I threw my bag on my bed and slammed the wall with my fist. I never been this angry before. Actually what I was feeling was more that anger. It was a mixture of anger, hurt and hatred. I went to the kitchen and got a glass of water, hoping I wont grip the glass to tight that it might break or throw it at the wall. I need to calm down and try to know if it was true. I relaxed and grabbed my phone. I dialed Hinata's number since I don't want to talk to the blonde or to the one with buns. Hinata's much better to talk with at matters like this.

"Hello?"

"Hinata?" I answered

"Sasuke-kun? Something wrong?" she asked

"I…just want to know…." I said slowly "The dobe said Sakura and Sai are together….Is that true?" I said bitterly, expecting for the worst.

"Yeah Sakura told us. They're together now…Sasuke? Sasuke?"

I hung up and threw my cell phone. It dismantled to different pieces. So it was true! My stupid brother!!! I knew he was up to no good!!!! I felt so angry that I could kill someone. I sat on my bed and buried my face in my hands. I felt tears in my eyes.

If someone saw me crying, It may ruin my reputation but I just didn't care!!! They may say that I'm gay or some other crap but I know its normal. I'm just human who was thought to have no feelings but I do. This hatred I feel is too much!!! They say some crap that boys shouldn't cry because you look like a coward but I think they are the cowards. They act so tough and refuse to accept defeat yet they are too afraid to even cry! Crying is natural just like having feelings and yet they try to escape the truth.

I feel like giving up….That I lost something so important to me…but I know I can't. I didn't lose yet!! I know I can still win Sakura but now that she has a…._boyfriend_…I need to accept that somehow.

I lay on my bed and closed my eyes. Waiting for time to pass.

* * *

**No one's POV:**

Sakura and Sai were just from a date and were going back to their dorms. Sakura felt a little queasy. Maybe its because of the food she ate. She ate quite a lot.

They parked the car and Sai opened the car door for her.

"You ok?" he asked and sakura shook her head.

"No I'm fine"

"Want me to lead you to your dorm?"

"No thanks Sai-kun" Sai nodded

"Ok then" The he tilted Sakura's chin up and kissed her. Sakura kissed back but then she pulled away.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sai-kun" she said softly and left.

Sakura arrived to her dorm, feeling like she was going to throw up. She went inside and saw Sasuke lying down. He saw her and sat up.

"How's your day?" he asked with an expressionless face. He wanted to talk about what he just heard from the dobe and was confirmed by Hinata.

"Fine I guess" Sakura answered. Then she realized she was going to throw up so she rushed to the bathroom while Sasuke had an alarmed expression. He got a glass of water and handed it to her when she was done.

"Are you sure your ok?" he asked full of concern.

"I'm ok Sasuke-kun thanks" Sasuke smirked at the _-kun _at the end. He guided her to her bed and she laid down.

"I guess I ate too much" Sakura smiled weakly. Sasuke grabbed a chair and sat near to her. It was 9:30 pm and they still had school tomorrow.

"Sasuke you should go to sleep" Sakura said to him and he shrugged.

"I'll sleep when I feel like it." he said plainly

"Ok then goodnight Sasuke-kun"

"Goodnight" he answered and Sakura fell asleep.

* * *

Morning came and Sakura's alarm clock went off. She turned it off and sat up to stretch. Then she realized Sasuke in the same position before but was ready for school.

"Did you sleep last night?" she asked

"No"

"Why not?" She sounded alarmed.

"I was watching you" Sasuke said "To make sure your ok" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Come on Sasuke I don't have a disease or something." She confirmed" You should have had some rest."

" I can rest later" he answered "Plus I like watching you sleep" he smirked.

"I'll just get ready" Sakura said and prepared herself for school.

The 2 stepped inside the classroom. Kakashi-sensei was reading so they sat down. Sakura sat next to Sasuke and observed that he was feeling sleepy because he didn't sleep last night and stayed up the whole night to watch her.

"Why don't you rest since we don't do anything in homeroom" she told him and Sasuke placed his head on the table and closed his eyes. Their friends approached them.

"Yo Sakura-chan. What's up with Teme?" Naruto asked

"He didn't get much sleep last night" Sakura grinned.

"Why not?" Ino asked.

"Well I kinda got sick and he watched me the whole night."

"Whoa really?!" Naruto exclaimed. And they heard Sasuke say a 'Hn'.

"That's so sweet!!!" Tenten exclaimed.

Then it was time for their next class so they all left and Sakura woke Sasuke up for the next class.

* * *

After classes, Sakura and Sasuke headed for their dorm. Sasuke immediately went to his bed and watched Sakura as she took out a book and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"The school garden. I'm just going to read." she told him " you just stay there and rest got it?"

"Hn" Sasuke said and closed his eyes.

Sakura got to the school garden. It was full of flowers and other different vegetations. People rarely go here so it was quiet which makes it a good place for reading. She sat down by a Sakura tree and began to read her book.

After a few minutes, she noticed someone approached her. She looked up and it was Sasuke.

"I thought I told you to get some rest?" She told him.

"Couldn't sleep" he answered.

"That's not a valid excuse now go back to the dorm and rest" she said but Sasuke already laid down and placed his head on her lap. Sakura was surprised. Sasuke smirked and closed his eyes. Sakura let it pass and continued reading her book.

Then Sakura paused in reading and placed her book down. She observed Sasuke's sleeping figure. He looked peaceful. She caressed his cheek and Sasuke, being a the light sleeper he is, woke up. She pulled her hand away.

"Sorry if I woke you" she smiled. Sasuke took her hand and pressed it against his cheek. He smiled a little and relaxed. Sakura smiled as well then it hit her.

It was what a part of her was saying when she accepted to have a relationship with Sai. She looked at Sasuke's relaxed figure and realized…..

She had feelings for this Uchiha as well….

But what she felt for Sasuke was much stronger. She realized from what he did just last night that he truly cared about her. For the past 3 months, she had been closer with Sasuke. Its like a part of her was saying he's the one.

"Sakura…" she heared someone say and snapped out of her reverie. Then she realized Sasuke's face was inches from her.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Um…nothing….Sasuke-kun" she answered looking away from him. Sasuke placed his hand on his cheek and they stared at each other. His onyx orbs to her emerald ones. Then he inched closer and closer, slowly. Sakura could easily push him back but she didn't. Then Sasuke's lips brushed against hers.

"Sakura…." Sasuke whispered. Sakura could feel his hot breath on her lips then he gently kissed her. Sasuke's hands framed her face and Sakura kissed back, wrapping her hands around his neck as Sasuke wrapped his around her waist.

" Sasuke…." Sakura whispered while they parted for air ." someone might see us" Sasuke placed his forehead against hers.

"I don't care" he whispered and kissed her again. He licked her bottom lip and gained entrance to her mouth. Then they parted, gasping for air.

"Sasuke…you still need your rest" she said. Then Sasuke sat against the tree and , pulled sakura to his lap, wrapping his hands around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

"I can sleep this way" he whispered in her ear and nuzzled her neck, inhaling her scent. Sakura shivered then Sasuke closed his eyes. Sakura leaned her head on his and caressed his cheek. Deciding between Sasuke and Sai was harder than she thought.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke were in their dorm watching tv on the couch when someone knocked on their door.

"I'll get it" Sakura stood up and opened it and outside stood Sai.

"Hey baby" he said and kissed her cheek. Sasuke sneered.

"Hi Sai-kun" she said

"Wanna go out?" he said. Sakura glanced at Sasuke who nodded a little.

"Sure I'm just going to go the washroom"

When she was in, Sasuke closed the tv and glared at Sai who glared back. Then Sai grinned.

"Look like I won brother" he said proudly. Sasuke chuckled and stood up to face him.

"I don't think so" he said "Your not married so I somehow still have a chance. I will prove to her that I'm the one meant for her"

"Oh yeah?" Sai said getting irritated. "How's that?"

"If I were you, I'll treat her like a princess" Sasuke started " I will care for her so much and love her as well, more that my own life. I'll keep her safe and beat the crap out of anybody who hurts her. I'll even risk my life if I got to. She's the most important thing in my life and she deserves the best. She will be the happiest girl ever and I'll be as happy as she is so you better take care of her if you want to live, if not I might beat the crap out of you and take her away from you cause she deserves better. Got that?" he finally finished.

"Wow nice speech Brother" Sai said grinning" but don't worry I'll take care of her cause she already has the best" he said proudly.

"May the best man win?" Sasuke said extending his arm for him to shake. Sai chuckled.

"Don't worry, I will" Sai said and shook his hand while Sasuke smirked. Unaware to both of them that Sakura heard everything form the bathroom. She was touched by Sasuke's words and just made deciding a lot harder.

"Oh Kami-sama what should I do…" she whispered.

* * *

**SS53: That's the end of the chapter!!! Sasuke-kun is so sweet!!!!**

**Naruto: Never knew he had it in him to say such a long speech. By the way why did you hit me on the head?**

**SS53: You were annoying. Anyway, maybe I wont be updating for a while cuz of the Exams and other school work and I'm facing a certain Issue here.**

**Naruto: What issue?**

**SS53: My cousin who is kind, friendly, a gentleman and fun-to-be-with is going out with the girl we hate most!!! Not only us, she has an infamous reputation and plus, They got together at January 2, 2009 but the girl we really hate broke up with her ex-boyfriend On January 7, 2009. So she got together with my cousin while she hasn't broken up with her ex. Isn't that 2 timing?**

**Naruto: for me it is!!! Want us to beat the crap out of her?**

**SS53: It's ok Naruto…I'll call you If you already need too. I'm just concerned for my cousin. To me, he's making a HUGE mistake. I mean that girls is pretty but she always accuses other people of things they didn't do! She even blamed my friend once for vandalism but she didn't do it.**

**Naruto: Man she's a war freak…**

**SS53: I guess so anyway see ya guys don't forget to review and give some suggestions to my problem if you want. See ya!!!**

**Naruto: Yeah Give her tips like "How about we join Naruto in beating her up?" Come on!!! You know you want too…**


	6. Chapter 6: Program

**SS53: Hey guys!!!**

**Naruto: SasuSaku? I thought you'll be gone for a while?**

**SS53: Yeah but I got bored so I decided to update. Aren't you happy?**

**Naruto: Hell yeah I am!!! I'll finally know what will happen to teme!**

**(Sasuke and Sakura come in)**

**Sakura: Sasusaku? I thought you won't be back for a while?**

**Naruto: she decided to update since she got bored.**

**Sasuke: Hey why did you pick Sai to be the boyfriend in the last chap?**

**SS53: I had too…**

**Sasuke: I thought this was a SASUSAKU fanfic?!!**

**SS53: It is but there has to be some problem in the story right?**

**Sasuke: Fine just don't do anything bad again.**

**SS53: Can't promise you that (grins evilly)**

**Sasuke: Why you!!!**

**(Charges to me but Sakura and Naruto hold him back)**

**SS53: Tsk tsk… I won't do that If I were you Sasuke**

**Sasuke: why not?**

**SS53: Because I can do anything with this fanfic and you don't want it to end to tragedy, do you?**

**Sasuke: Hmp…**

**SS53: Now be a good boy and say the disclaimer.**

**Sasuke: (sigh) She doesn't know Naruto or anything mentioned here cuz its fan fiction.**

**SS53: Good boy (pats him on the head)**

* * *

**Previously:**

"_I don__'__t think so__"__ he said __"__Your not married so I somehow still have a chance. I will prove to her that I__'__m the one meant for her__"_

"_Oh yeah?__"__ Sai said getting irritated. __"__How__'__s that?__"_

"_If I were you, I__'__ll treat her like a princess__"__ Sasuke started __"__ I will care for her so much and love her as well, more that my own life. I__'__ll keep her safe and beat the crap out of anybody who hurts her. I__'__ll even risk my life if I got to. She__'__s the most important thing in my life and she deserves the best. She will be the happiest girl ever and I__'__ll be as happy as she is so you better take care of her if you want to live, if not I might beat the crap out of you and take her away from you cause she deserves better. Got that?__"__ he finally finished._

"_Wow nice speech Brother__"__ Sai said grinning__"__ but don__'__t worry I__'__ll take care of her cause she already has the best__"__ he said proudly._

"_May the best man win?__"__ Sasuke said extending his arm for him to shake. Sai chuckled._

"_Don__'__t worry, I will__"__ Sai said and shook his hand while Sasuke smirked. Unaware to both of them that Sakura heard everything form the bathroom. She was touched by Sasuke__'__s words and just made deciding a lot harder._

"_Oh Kami-sama what should I do__…"__ she whispered._

* * *

**Chapter 6- Program**

At school, Sakura was still troubled about the Sai and Sasuke thing. Sasuke noticed this and wanted to know why. At homeroom, Kakashi-sensei wasn't there yet so he sat next to her while she was looking outside the window.

"Sakura…Is something wrong?" he asked and she faced him and smiled weakly.

"No its nothing Sasuke-kun" she answered

"Doesn't look like nothing" he answered while Sakura sighed.

"Why do you keep on asking questions? " she asked.

"I'm just concered…" he said looking kinda sad.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun but trust me its fine" she says but in as far as she knows, it wasn't fine at _all_.

Then Kakashi-sensei came in and told everyone to settle down.

"Ok as we all know it has been school tradition to have a grand program during this month" He started " And some students are chosen to decide on what our program will be and we have chosen our newcomers, the girls, to decide."

The girls stood up and walked upfront. Sakura decided to put aside her problem for a while because they need to explain the program they thought of.

"Ok so we were chosen to decide the program this year" Tenetn started " and me and the girls have chosen our program." she said grinning.

"Yes and this program will test you bravery" Ino continued "But 1st we have a question. Do you think guys can do what girls can?"

All the guys screamed 'Hell yeah' especially Naruto.

"We guys can do anything you girls can" Naruto suddenly commented " That will be a piece of cake"

"Ok since you all agreed" Hinata said "That you can do what we girls can so that Includes…"

" HAVING A BEAUTY PAGEANT" The girls exclaimed at the same time. The boy's jaws dropped.

"Yes our program is actually a beauty pageant" Sakura confirmed "Chosen boys will join the pageant and will compete for the crown and will receive a special prize"

"What's the prize?" a random guys asked.

"Well the prize will be announced when the winner is chosen" Hinata answered

"Who would like to join?" Tenten asked but no one moved an inch until…

"We will" They all looked at naruto.

"What do you mean we?" Ino asked.

"Me, Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru"

"What?!" The said boys exclaimed.

"Ok then so you 4 are our contestants!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Naruto what have you got us into?" Neji exclaimed.

"Come on guys let's show this girls that we can do what they can"Naruto encouraged "Are we gonna let this girls say that they can do much more that us?" he asked everyone in the room." Come on let's show this girls what were made of!"

The boys howled in agreement while the girls rolled their eyes.

"Ok girls were in" Naruto said. "Bring it on!!!!" he exclaimed while the other 3 boys were behind him. They were convinced by Naruto's speech.

"Ok then see you after school." Ino said "Were going to help you" then the bell rang and everyone went to their next class. The boys walked out together.

"This will be easy" Naruto grinned. Then they noticed that Sasuke just called somebody.

"Yeah…that's right….sorry to disappoint you…ok bye" he turned off his cell.

"Who did you call?" Neji asked.

"Oh I saved an appointment with a surgeon" he said " I was planning on getting Naruto a new brain that actually works but hearing his speech just a few minutes ago, I cancelled it."

" Hey! I have you know that my brain works perfectly!" Naruto scoffed " What evidence do you have that it doesn't?" he asked.

"Well the whole school thinks your stupid." Shikamaru said.

"Oh yeah prove it"

" Fine" Shikamaru answered.

"Hey guys" Shikamaru shouted and all the guys paused to pay attention to him "Naruto said he wasn't stupid, What do you say to that?"

Then the halls were filled with laughter. Naruto pouted

" Come on! I have a brain!" he exclaimed. Then Sasuke said and took out something from his bag.

"This is a x-ray of naruto's head." he started "We thought this was his brain" he pointed to Naruto's cranium. His brain looked like…ramen.

"Yeah we thought it was ramen but there was actually a technical difficulty with their machine so fine you do have a brain. You just don't use it"

"Hey my brain is ramen?!" Naruto exclaimed. He didn't listen to what Sasuke said cuz he was too caught up with thinking that his brain was ramen. Then he took a fork and started poking his head with it.

"Darn I can't get the Ramen" He cursed while poking his head with the fork. The guys stared at him like the idiot he is and dragged him to class

* * *

The boys were waiting in Naruto and Hinata's dorm while the girls went shopping for the outfits needed for the pageant. Naruto was eating Ramen, Neji and Sasuke were doing…nothing and Shikamaru was sleeping. They were extremely bored. Then Naruto spoke.

"Hey teme you like Sakura right?" He asked with his mouth full of ramen.

"What's it to you dobe?" he answered back then Naruto swallowed his food.

"I just wanna know" He started "Have you ever…kissed?" Then Shikamaru woke up and joined in.

"None of your business" Sasuke said with a little blush but Naruto noticed it.

"Ooh your blushing! So you did!!!" He exclaimed

"Fine! We did!!" Sasuke exclaimed just to stop Naruto from teasing him.

"That's ok teme I mean me and Hinata-chan kissed as well" he said.

"What?!" Neji exclaimed

"Chill Neji" Shikamaru said " It's not like you and Tenten didn't kiss yet" Neji blushed then sat back down.

"How about you and Ino, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked

"Well she's annoying but you get used to it" He started "Yeah we kissed"

* * *

Then suddenly the girls barged in, interrupting them with a ton of shopping bags.

"Ok guys time for a makeover!!!" Ino exclaimed and the guys swallowed hard. They have a bad feeling about this.

The girls emptied their shopping bags and started dressing the boys up like Barbie dolls. Putting on dresses, make-up and wigs. The boys felt ridiculous except for Naruto.

"Hey I really look great in this outfit" he complemented himself facing the mirror. He wore an orange dress, high heels and a long blonde wig.

"Pls let me change back" Neji pleaded. He wore a brown spaghetti strap dress, heels and he didn't need a wig so tenten just curled his hair.

"You look cute Neji-kun" Tenetn complemented. Sakura was done with Sasuke as well. He wore a black dress with a little sparkle, a long black wig and heels.

"Wow Sasuke you really look like a girl" she smiled while he glared at her.

"Just get this thing off me" he commanded.

With Ino and Shikamaru, Ino got him a green dress, heels and wavy brown hair. She liked her little masterpiece.

"What do you think shika-kun?' She asked.

"Troublesome" was all he said.

Then all the girls looked at each others creations and gave each other high fives. The boys growled and wanted the clothes off except for Naruto who was really into his character. He was doing the catwalk and the beauty pageant wave.

"Ha ha! Naruto your really good at this" Sakura laughed.

"This may actually be fun" he grinned.

"I think you better reschedule the operation with that surgeon of yours" Neji whispered to Sasuke "The dobe's brain is malfunctioning"

"I don't think he even has one" Sasuke sighed.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were back to their dorm. Sasuke went to the kitchen to get a tomato and when he went out, he was surprised to see Sakura on the couch watching tv and eating some strawberry jam excluding the bread.

"Umm Sakura?" Sakura looked at him.

"What?" she asked

"Aren't you going somewhere?" He asked.

"No" she said simply.

"Your not going on a date with Sai or something?" He seemed surprised " Not at all?"

"Nope"

"Why not?"

"I don't want to" she said and continued watching and eating her jam. Sasuke smirked at the fact that she wasn't going on a date again. Because its practically a cycle. Sasuke is with Sakura, Sakura goes on a date, Sasuke gets jealous, she comes back and they are with each other again. It mostly goes on and on and on but now probably the cycle just stopped.

He sat on the couch beside her and continued eating his tomato. He observed Sakura as she stared at the tv while eating her jam.

"Why are you eating jam without bread?" He asked

"I want too" she answered and held the jar to him "Want some?"

"I don't eat sweets…" He answered kinda disgusted. Sakura shrugged and continued eating. Sasuke noticed some jam on her upper lip.

"Sakura you have jam on your lip" he told her.

"Oh let me get a napkin" she was going to stand up but Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the couch.

"No I got it" he smirked and crashed his lips unto Sakura's. Sakura was shocked but kissed back. She felt Sasuke's tongue lick the jam off her lip then they parted, gasping for air.

" This is much better that tomatoes" he smirked and crashed his lips unto hers again but this time it had much more force that Sakura laid on the couch. Then they start making out. Then after a few minutes, Sakura's cell phone rings. They parted and Sakura reached for her cell and checked who was calling.

"It's Sai" she murmured while Sasuke scoffed.

"Who cares" then he took her cell and threw it on her bed and started making out with her again.

With Sai:

"What the? Why won't she answer my calls?" Sai growled. He was with Kiba and they just finished watching the new action movie they waited for so long.

"Maybe she's busy making out with your brother" Kiba grinned while Sai hit him on the head.

" That is quite unlikely" he smirked. Then he thought about it for a 2nd time. _' Sakura can't be with my brother….can she?'_

* * *

**SS53: Ok that's done!!! Sorry if it was short.**

**Naruto: I don't care I still think its awesome!! Hey what do you think about my dress for the pageant? (starts doing the catwalk)**

**SS53: Nice fit on you Naruto J**

**Sasuke: Ok I don't like the pageant thing but I liked the last part (smirks)**

**SS53: See I told you. You just gotta behave. Anyway I dunno when I will update soon but just wait cuz I'll be kinda busy but I'll update as soon as I can and thank you so much for the reviews!!! I really appreciate it!!!! **

**Naruto: Yeah and you guys better be ready cuz the one who will take the crown in that pageant is UZUMAKI NARUTO!!!**

**Sasuke: Hey Naruto it's time for your operation for a new brain. (beside him were 2 big guys ready to take Naruto for the operation)**

**Naruto: you'll never get me alive!!!! **

**Sasuke: Get him!!!**

**( Naruto tries to run but he was wearing high heels so he tripped and the 2 guys tackled him.)**

**Naruto: You don't understand!!!! The pageant will be lost without me!!!!! Let me go!!!!**

**Sakura/ SS53: Good luck with the operation Naruto!!!**

**SS53: Well see ya guys next time!!!!**


	7. Authors Note

**Hey guys Just wanna ask u guys something**

**1****st**** of all thanks so much for the reviews!!! Really appreciate it and pls keep on giving reviews!!!**

**Ok 2****nd****, just wanna know if you guys have any comments or suggestions^^ like what you wanna happen next.**

**Plus I made a new story! I thought of it when I was watching tv. Its entitled "Destined to be together." pls check it out. Here's the summary:**

_Sakura is a regular girl from the province. Sasuke is an intelligent boy from a rich family. Can this 2 possibly end up togehter? "You should be with a girl who is intelligent, beautiful and rich like you! Why would you pick me!" she exclaims_.

**Tell me what you think of it too.**

**Anyways that's all I guess . Dunno when I'll update but I'll do it as soon as I can: )**

**Bye! Love you all so much!!!**

***Sasusaku53***


	8. Chapter 7 Secrets

**SS53: Hey everyone I'm back!!!!!**

**Naruto: Greetings Sasusaku.**

**SS53: Hey naruto what's up!!!**

**Naruto: Never been better.**

**SS53: You ok Naruto? Why are you speaking in some accent?**

**Sasuke: He already had his operation.**

**SS53: Whose brain did you give him?**

**Sasuke: Some guy….**

**SS53: He's really acting…different.**

**Naruto: Sasusaku is something wrong? You should be ecstatic for what I am now.**

**SS53: Sorry Naruto but I like the old you…**

**Naruto: The stupid, childish Naruto is gone! Why do you want him back?**

**SS53: Because he's a great friend and a lot of fun!**

**Sasuke: And he doesn't make us feel stupid!!!**

**Sakura: He makes us happy!!!**

**Hinata: And he's the Naruto I love!!!**

**Naruto:W…what? So you like the old Naruto?**

**All of us: Duh!!!**

**Naruto: Alright alright! I don't like myself too anyway! I want my old brain back!!!**

**Sasuke: Fine let's go to the hospital.**

**SS53: Wait! Who'll do the disclaimer?**

**Naruto: Let me..( Clears throat) Sasusaku does not own Naruto and this is only fanfiction but she desires too own it but she can't because it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and-**

**SS53: ALRIGHT WE GET IT NOW GO TO THE HOSPITAL!!!**

**( pushes them out of the room)**

**SS53: Right anyway hope you enjoy the story!!!**

* * *

_Previously:_

" _This is much better that tomatoes__"__ he smirked and crashed his lips unto hers again but this time it had much more force that Sakura laid on the couch. Then they start making out. Then after a few minutes, Sakura__'__s cell phone rings. They parted and Sakura reached for her cell and checked who was calling._

"_It__'__s Sai__"__ she murmured while Sasuke scoffed._

"_Who cares__"__ then he took her cell and threw it on her bed and started making out with her again._

_With Sai:_

"_What the? Why won__'__t she answer my calls?__"__ Sai growled. He was with Kiba and they just finished watching the new action movie they waited for so long._

"_Maybe she__'__s busy making out with your brother__"__ Kiba grinned while Sai hit him on the head._

" _That is quite unlikely__"__ he smirked. Then he thought about it for a 2__nd__ time. __'__ Sakura can__'__t be with my brother__…__.can she?__'_

* * *

**Chapter 7- Secrets**

Sakura was walking with Sasuke to their class. On their way Sakura was thinking of her Sai-Sasuke problem. With what happened with her and Sasuke last time made it even harder than she ever thought it would be.

She liked Sai but she was also starting to fall for Sasuke. She felt like her heart was torn to 2 for both sides. She had no idea which one was dominant.

Sasuke was taking glimpses at her and noticed that she was still troubled.

' _What's up with this girl?' _He thought _' I want to know but she won't tell me'_

Then suddenly Sasuke stopped and when Sakura noticed this, she looked up and saw that Sai was in front of them.

You can feel the intensity of the glares the 2 Uchihas were giving to each other. Sai was looking at Sasuke like a predator against another predator for the same prey. Sasuke had the same glare.

"Hello…brother" Sai said acidly.

"Hn" Sasuke answered.

" I was just looking for my _girlfriend_ " Sai said. He was really rubbing it on Sasuke's face that Sakura was his girlfriend. Sai faced Sakura and smiled.

"Let's go Sakura" Sakura nodded and went to his side. Taking a little peek at Sasuke who was still glaring at his brother's retreating back.

While walking to class, Sakura refused to look at Sai. She knew he was mad at her since last night when she didn't answer her calls. She was so dead.

"Sakura…" Sai finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yes? Sai-kun?" She answered because she was afraid that if she didn't, he would be even more furious.

"Why didn't you answer my calls last night?" He asked.

"Um…I was busy Sai-kun" Sakura still refused to look at him, afraid to see the anger and hurt in his eyes which will only make her more ashamed of herself.

"Busy with what?" He asked sounding really irritated. He was like a lawyer who knew the truth and was asking the accused to confess while the accused was still persistent even though he knew that the lawyer knew the truth.

" W…with my….homework" Sakura stammered, hoping that Sai would buy it. Too bad he didn't.

" Don't lie to me" He said sounding furious now " I know you had no Homework and that you stayed in your dorm with my brother. Ain't that correct?"

Sakura felt so ashamed. She might as well be named "Sakura the 2 timer" or something. She really messed up and was really dead now that her boyfriend knew practically the story.

" Sai-kun I-"

"SAKURA!!!" yelled a notorious female blonde. Ino and the other girls approached the 2.

"Oh hey Sai-kun" Ino greeted acknowledging him "Do you mind if I take Sakura for a while?"

Sai nodded and wore his fake smile. Sakura could see in his eyes that he was still furious and looking for answers. Before he left he gave Sakura a We'll-finish-this-later look and Sakura immediately looked away. She had enough guilt.

"Yo forehead! You there?"

"Hu? Oh sorry Ino" she apologized. "So what's seems to be the problem?'

"Well we do know that the Pageant will be later this afternoon" Tenten began.

"But we kinda have a problem" Hinata added.

"Why? Do we need to prepare the decorations?" Sakura asked

"No forehead that's already taken care off" Ino assured her" It's just that…we have a problem with the boys…"

"Yeah they don't wanna join anymore" Hinata said sadly.

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed "But how can the program go on?"

"Well we tried pleading, threatening, yelling, commanding, torturing and a bunch of other stuff but it's still no good" Tenten told her.

"Have you tried blackmailing?" Sakura asked and all 3 girls looked at her.

" But what do we have against them?" Tenten asked.

"I have a plan" Sakura grinned. "We could make the boys spill their secrets"

The girls had confused expressions on their faces "How?"

Then Sakura whispered the plan then they agreed to do it after school.

* * *

The guys were on their way to Ino and Shikamaru's dorm. They had the biggest one so they always go there after school if they had no other place to go and do their homework. When they entered the room, they were surprised to see the girls sitting on the beds. When the girls noticed them, Their faces turned to creepy grins.

"Umm….Why are you girls here?" Neji asked. The girls stood up and approached them.

"Well…" Ino started " We were just wondering if you guys will still change your minds about the pageant"

"We said we won't join anymore and that's final" Sasuke frowned.

"But I wanted to join!" Exclaimed Naruto and he was met with death glares so he kept his mouth shut for a while.

" Ok ok.." Ino raised her hands in defense.

"Is that all?" Sasuke sighed.

"Actually we were bored so we decided to hand out with you guys" Sakura smiled. "Is that fine with you guys?"

" I guess…"Shikamaru answered.

Sakura sat on the bed with Sasuke, Tenten beside Neji on the other bed, Shikamaru and Ino sat on the couch while Hinata and Naruto sat on the carpet.

"So" Tenten started, breaking the silence " Can you tell me the worst or most embarrassing thing that ever happened to you Neji?"

" You first" He answered.

"Fine…" she sighed " I didn't wear my hair in buns until last year" she started. "I was battling one of my classmates in PE time and I was doing a great job until she got hold of my hair." she sighed but continued "She pulled it hard and threw me forcefully and there happened to be a stupid garbage can there and I was like a basketball shot through a hoop."

"Oh I remember that" Sakura said.

"Yeah we helped you get cleaned up" Ino said "It was really hard we used soap to fragrant ones to laundry soaps but it still didn't work!"

"So how did you get her clean?" Neji asked

"Muriatic acid" Ino grinned and the guys had what-the-heck looks and the girls laughed.

"Just kidding we used a liquid soap that actually worked" Ino giggled.

"So what's your Neji?" Tenten asked.

He sighed and looked down "It's pretty bad seriously" he muttered.

"Oh come on! It can't be that bad!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hinata? Remember when we were kids and you played that dirty trick on me? The one with the shampoo switching?"

"Oh yeah I remember that!!" Hinata exclaimed "Well you see when we were about 12 I think, I got furious at Neji so I played a trick on him"

"What's that?" Naruto asked

"I switched his shampoo with feminine wash" She laughed and the others started laughing their heads off.

"Hey that was the worst thing you've done!!! I had my hair shaved off!!" Neji exclaimed "Thank goodness that my hair grows fast!!!"

"Wow hinata I didn't know you can do that!" Sakura said when the laughter faded.

"Hey how about you Sakura?" Sasuke suddenly said "What's your most embarrassing one?"

"Well…" She smiled wryly " There was a time when I was walking to class and I received a text message so I read it while walking which was my big mistake. I wasn't paying much attention to my path so I slammed onto a tree then my things scattered on the floor! Then I stood up and tried to get my things but I tripped on my book and it had to be by the stairwell! So I rolled down the stairs then I reached the gym! I stood up lethargically and as If that wasn't bad enough, some guys were playing basketball and the ball hit me straight to the head!!" She exclaimed and the others were already laughing.

"Wow I didn't know that forehead!" Ino exclaimed. "Talk about bad luck!"

"Totally" She agreed "Anyway how about yours Sasuke?"

"I don't have any" Sasuke said flatly.

"Oh I don't think so Teme!!!" Naruto exclaimed " Remember the time you were signing in the bathroom while looking at your reflection?"

"Sasuke scowled "That's not true"

"I don't think so!" Naruto grinned and took out his laptop then played a video. You could see Sasuke fixing his hair and Naruto turned up the volume then they could hear Sasuke singing in a high pitched voice.

_Hey Mr. Wonderful_

_Oh you're so incredible_

_Hey Mr. Wonderful_

_Wonderful to me!_

_Hey Mr. Wonderful_

_Oh you're irresistible_

_Hey Mr. Wonderful_

_A miracle to me_

**(A/N: That was Mr wonderful by Smile Dk. Don't own that either)**

The group started laughing hard because imagine Sasuke singing that song and he's practically praising himself!!

"Ok that's enough!!!" Ino exclaimed still laughing. "Your turn Shikamaru"

"Hey I know Shikamaru's secret!" Naruto exclaimed and he went to Shikamaru's closet and grabbed the handle.

"Naruto you better not-" Shikamaru tried to stop him but it was too late. Naruto opened the closet and exposed a button hidden behind Shikamaru's clothes. He pressed it and then a variety off stuff toys appeared.

"I'll pretend to be a salesman" Naruto cleared his throat " Welcome all to Shikamaru's stuff toy collection! All stuff toys can be located here!!! Big or small, any color, any animal, you name it! He has it all! Buy this Pink bunny for example and you get this half horse-half bird doll free!!!"

They started laughing at Naruto and Shikamaru took the stuffed toys from his hand. "Your little half- horse, half- bird is a Unicorn dobe!" Shikamaru said.

"Why do you have all this stuffed toys Shika?" Tenten asked.

"I wanted to collect them. Problem?" He asked.

" Cough-gay-cough" Naruto teased. Shikamaru glared at him.

"Hey how about you Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked returning to his seat while Shikamaru pressed another button that hid his collection. "What's your embarrassing or worst moment?"

"Umm well.." She muttered "In our old school, I did a science project in the library and finished it at about 8 pm so there were no more students and it was a little dark. I grabbedmy things and went to my dorm. On the way there I found the silence quite eerie and it scared me so I walked faster then Sakura appeared with a scary mask and I screamed so loud that I heard glass shattering and cops surrounded us, thinking I was being raped or something"

"Oh Yeah I remember that! Sorry Hina-chan" Sakura apologized. Hinata nodded.

"And lastly Naruto!!!" Ino exclaimed.

"Oh it's payback time dobe" Shikamaru grinned "Hey guys remember our camping trip last summer? When Naruto wanted to use the bathroom on the way?"

Then suddenly the 3 guys laughed and the girls had confused expressions and Naruto had a frantic one.

"What happened?" Ino asked

"Well we were going on a camping trip and we were only on the way there. I was driving, Neji was beside me, Sasuke was at the back and Naruto was at the rear end where in we put our luggage. Then Naruto wanted to pee but we didn't want to stop so I told Naruto to pee in a bottle as a joke but he took it seriously and did it but then he started shouting 'help guys!' and we found out that he got his penis stuck in the bottle and he was crying for help!"

All of them started laughing so hard that tears sprang from their eyes.

"Of course we didn't help him at first because we were too busy laughing" Shikamaru finished.

"How did you get it out?" Ino asked.

"That's enough information thank you!!!" Naruto butted in.

"Ok so now that we know" Sakura said and all the girls stood up "You guys better join the pageant" The boys now had serious faces.

"Or else what?" Naruto asked scowling

"Or else we'll tell everyone your little secret!" Tenten grinned and the boys knew that they got them good.

"Then we'll tell yours as well!!!" Naruto exclaimed

"Fine" Tenten said "Ours is not as worst as yours though. Imagine, Shikamaru having a collection of stuffed animals, Neji using feminine wash as a shampoo, Sasuke singing Mr wonderful to himself and Naruto's penis getting stuck in a bottle"

The boys knew they were right so they sighed in defeat. The girls smiled triumphantly.

"We'll join in one condition" Sasuke started. "The day after the pageant, you girls go out on a date with us" He smirked.

"WHAT!!!" The girls exclaimed

* * *

**SS53: yeah! That's the 7thchap!!! Sorry if I took so long!!!**

**Naruto: Sasusaku!!!!**

**SS53: Naruto!!! You back to normal!!**

**Naruto Yeah and loving it!!! I see you updated.**

**SS53" Yeah and I got the next one planned put and plus I m thinking of having a new story.**

**Naruto: Oh cool! By the way how's the exams?**

**SS53: Fine thanks for asking. Anyway I better go. I still have school tom so Im kinda in a hurry before my sister barges in saying "HEY GO TO SLEEP WE HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW!!!! And plus I have a math quiz bee tom! Yey me!!!**

**Naruto: Wow cool! Good luck!!!**

**SS53: Thanks!!!!**

**Naruto: Oh ok and have a good night's sleep! And to you other people out there as well who are going to bed!!!**

**SS53: Well see ya next time guys!! I'm gonna update after I update my other stories-**

**My sister: HEY! WE HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW! STOP YOUR TYPIUNG AND GO TO BED!!!"**

**SS53: Grr… there's my sister see ya guys and wish me luck at the quiz bee**!!!!


	9. Chapter 8: The pageant and the news

**SS53: Hey guys!!!! So happy to be back!**

**Naruto: Yo Sasusaku!!! How did the quiz bee go?**

**( The happy expression from my face disappeared and you could hear sad violin music)**

**Naruto: Oh Im so sorry…**

**SS53: ( looks up and the music disappears) for what?**

**Naruto: You lost the quiz bee didn't you? ( tears start streaming down his face) That's so sad!!!! ( starts crying on my shoulder)**

**SS53: Naruto what are you talking about? I didn't lose.**

**Naruto: ( Looks up) really?**

**SS53: Yeah we won 3rd!!! Yey!!! **

**Naruto: Sasusaku that's great!!! We should have a party!!!**

**SS53: Yeah everyone's Invited including those who reviewed even in the past chapters who are: Bella2296(It's ok I like long reviews!!!), HyUuGaBoY'sLuVeR, FilipinaChick29, xRAWRximmaxDiN00x, Uchiha Sakima, YY.x-Randomness-x., Naruto-fan-Okami-chan, UchihaKeiko93, Werewolfess-SpIrItEd AwAy, Rain Scents, SakuDeifan, SandCoffinLuvr, vicki is a mermaid princess, mednin, DarkKunochi15, mew lozzierocks, Just8Writer, ssraja10, moonlight whisperer, IluvMICKEYandANIMAE9, animegurl298, Unices, naruto16U and Akira Sakurai!!!**

**Naruto: Cool!!! The more the merrier!!! I'll go get Teme and the others!**

**( runs out the door)**

**SS53: Well while waiting for Naruto, here's the next chapter for the Top 4 lovers!!! Enjoy!!!**

_**Disclaimer: sigh…. If I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura would be together by now!!! Oh and I also don't own the songs mentioned here,**_

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Ok so now that we know" Sakura said and all the girls stood up "You guys better join the pageant" The boys now had serious faces._

"_Or else what?" Naruto asked scowling_

"_Or else we'll tell everyone your little secret!" Tenten grinned and the boys knew that they got them good._

"_Then we'll tell yours as well!!!" Naruto exclaimed_

"_Fine" Tenten said "Ours is not as worst as yours though. Imagine, Shikamaru having a collection of stuffed animals, Neji using feminine wash as a shampoo, Sasuke singing Mr wonderful to himself and Naruto's penis getting stuck in a bottle"_

_The boys knew they were right so they sighed in defeat. The girls smiled triumphantly._

"_We'll join in one condition" Sasuke started. "The day after the pageant, you girls go out on a date with us" He smirked._

"_WHAT!!!__"__ The girls exclaimed_

* * *

**Chapter 8: The pageant and the News.**

The girls were shocked at the boys' condition. They were better that they thought.

"Umm… excuse us were gonna have a meeting" Tenten said while the boys nodded. They all huddled up together

"Ok they can join but we have to go on a date with them?!" Sakura exclaims but in a whisper "But I have a date with Sai!"

Despite Sakura trying to lower her voice, Sasuke was a able to hear the 'But I have a date with Sai' part and he scowled.

' _Even until now she still cares about my stupid brother' _He thought

"But we don't have a choice Sakura" Hinata said "It's either we do it so they can participate or we kiss our program and chance to be the top 4 goodbye"

"Can't we just get new participants?" She suggested

"Sorry but we can't." Tenten disagreed " The pageant starts tomorrow and we don't have time"

"Yeah and I kinda like the Idea of dating Shika-kun" Ino blushed while Sakura sighed.

"Fine"

Then the girls went over to the boys to tell them of their decision. The boys were relived since they had little patience and thought that the girls were taking to long just to think about it. I mean, who would say no on a date with them?

"Ok fine" Sakura sighed "We'll go on a date with you after the pageant"

The boys smirked except for Naruto who had a big grin.

"Ok then see you tomorrow for the pageant" Sasuke said and they started leaving. Sakura went with Sasuke, Hinata with Naruto and Tenten with Neji while Shikamaru and Ino were left in their dorm.

* * *

When it was a few hours from the pageant, The audience were already coming in and the boys were still busy being dressed up.

Hinata was checking Naruto's dress while he posed in front of the full body mirror.

Tenten was fixing Neji's hair while he frowned the whole time.

Ino was checking if she could add a little more accessories to Shikamaru while he was falling asleep.

And Sakura was putting finishing touches on Sasuke's make-up while he frowned cause he didn't like this girly stuff.

Finally when everyone was done, they exited the dressing room and the boys noticed what they were wearing. They scowled cause they would humiliate themselves in front of the whole school. But Naruto wasn't feeling the same way they felt. He was excited and was determined to win.

The boys lined up behind the curtains while Tenten called on their principal for the opening speech. Ino and Hinata were peaking out the curtains.

"I bet I'll win this guys" Naruto said confidently. Sasuke chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked.

"The biggest percentage comes from the question and answer and I doubt you can answer that or have a brain"

"Hey I do have a brain see here's a picture of it" Naruto takes out a photo but all we see are ramen noodles.

"Oh no wonder" Neji smirked while Naruto realized he had the wrong picture so he tried to find it but lost it.

"Man I lost the picture!!!" he grunted

"The same way you lost your brain….if you ever had one" Shikamaru teased. Neji and Sasuke chuckled while Naruto pouted.

"Alright let's bring out our contestants!!!" They heard Tenten announce. "First is Naruto Uzumaki!!!"

Naruto ran from behind the curtains and did a catwalk while doing the pageant wave. They could hear loud yelling and applauses. One by one the boys were called out until it was Sasuke's turn.

"Shouldn't I get a good luck kiss or something?" Sasuke told Sakura jokingly. But her next move caught him off guard. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him gently. When he started kissing back, she pulled away and Sasuke frowned while Sakura just giggled at his reaction.

"Break a leg " she told him and then they heard Tenten call his name. Sasuke sighed and stepped out. Spotlights were on him and he could see cameras flashing. He shielded his eyes with his hand and walked along the catwalk. There were howls and applauses. Every single student was there even the teachers. Then he moved to the microphone and sighed.

"I'm….Sasuke…Uchiha" he introduced and there was a roar of applause. Then he headed to where the other guys were.

"Those who are laughing at us will pay after this" He whispered to the guys.

* * *

" Ok now that we know our lovely contestants" Tenten started " We will move on to the talent competition. But it was only Naruto who agreed to do his talent as a girl so Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji will change out of their….dresses and prepare for their turn so our 1st contestant is Naruto Uzumaki!!!!"

Then the lights started to get dim and Naruto and his back dancers were standing there with their backs facing the crowd. He was wearing miniskirt and a cute top with his wig in pigtails. **(He looked like his form in his sexy jutsu)**

**(Barbie girl- Aqua)**

_Hiya Barbie_

Hi Ken

Do you wanna go for a ride?

Sure Ken

Jump In...

I'm a barbie girl  
In a barbie world  
Life in plastic  
It's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair  
And dress me everywhere.  
Imagination, that is your creation.

Come on Barbie, let's go party! 

_I'm a barbie girl  
In a barbie world  
Life in plastic  
It's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair  
And dress me everywhere.  
Imagination, that is your creation._

(everyone was really enjoying his performance and Naruto was really into his character.) **(Seriously, Imagine Naruto singing and dancing to this song XD)**

_I'm a blond bimbo girl  
In a fantasy world,  
Dress me up, make it tight  
I'm your darling.  
You are my doll, rock n' roll  
Feel the glamoring thing,  
Kiss me here, Touch me there  
Hanky panky._

You can touch  
You can play  
If you say "I'm always yours"

(Uu-wohh-ohh)

I'm a barbie girl  
In a barbie world  
Life in plastic  
It's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair  
And dress me everywhere.  
Imagination, that is your creation.

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah-ah-ah-yeah  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Uu-oooh-u uu-oooh-u  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah-ah-ah-yeah  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Uu-wohh-ohh uu-wohh-oh

Make me walk  
Make me talk  
Do whatever you please,  
I can act like a star  
I can beg on my knees.  
Come jump in  
Bimbo friend  
Let us do it again,  
Hit the town  
Fool around  
Let's go party

You can touch  
You can play  
If you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch  
You can play  
If you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah-ah-ah-yeah  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Uu-oooh-u uu-oooh-u  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah-ah-ah-yeah  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Uu-wohh-oh uu-wohh-oh  


_I'm a barbie girl  
In a barbie world  
Life in plastic  
It's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair  
And dress me everywhere.  
Imagination, that is your creation._

I'm a barbie girl  
In a barbie world  
Life in plastic  
It's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair  
And dress me everywhere.  
Imagination, that is your creation.

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah-ah-ah-yeah  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Uu-oooh-u uu-oooh-u  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah-ah-ah-yeah  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Uu-wohh-oh Uu-wohh-oh

Oh, I'm having so much fun!

Well Barbie, were just getting started.

Oh, I love you Ken.

When he finished, He got a loud applause and a standing ovation.

"Wow that was awesome for the 1st performance" Tenten complemented. "Ok our next act is Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru. They shall perform together in a band"

"What?" Naruto exclaimed "Why didn't you tell me you guys were performing together?" He asked Sasuke as they stepped out.

"I wanted to see your act dobe" he smirked and Naruto pouted then went backstage.

**( Just so You know- Jesse Mccartney)**

(Sasuke's singing)

_I shouldn't love you  
But I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you  
But I can't move  
I can't look away_

And I don't know  
How to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know

It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way

And I don't know  
How to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know  
How to make a feeling stop  


_Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know_

This emptiness is killing me  
I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
Looking back, I realize it was always there just never spoken  
I'm waiting here...  
Been waiting here...

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know  


They there were squeals of girls when they finished and they realized that the girls from the girls' school were outside of the gates. They rushed there when they heard Sasuke singing. Too bad they weren't allowed inside cause the 4 contestants didn't want them to go running to the stage and glomp all over them.

* * *

"Ok now the question and answer portion" Tenten announced "First is Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto stepped out, kind of nervous. Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji didn't want to miss this.

"Ok Naruto here's your question." Tenten started. Naruto was really getting pressured.

'_Oh no__…What if they ask me a extremely hard question?…..Like how many planets are there in the solar system! I don't know if its 5 or was it 7? I know they changed it….' _Naruto thought but Tenten got him out of his reverie.

" What is…."she paused and had a confused look at the question " the recipe to making Ramen?!"

"What?!" The girls exclaimed.

"Who made that question?" Sakura asked and they all looked at Hinata who blushed

"I just didn't want him to be pressured" she said shyly and the 2 girls slapped their foreheads with the palm of their hands.

When Naruto was done- it was quick cause he knew every single detail- It was Sasuke's turn.

"So Sasuke our question is…. What is love for you?"

Everyone gasped and was so keen on listening to his answer. He just had an emotionless expression.

"Next question please" he simply said and everyone almost toppled over.

"Uh…ok" Tenten said "Do you like someone? As in like like?" she grinned and the fan girls screamed so loudly.

Sasuke just had his emotionless face "You heard the song I sang right? So obviously Yes…." he simply answered as if the question was 'Do you have a chicken butt hair?'

The fan girls screamed so loudly because all of them were confident that it was them. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and looked backstage. He saw Sakura peeping from the curtains and he smirked at her while she blushed.

"Can you believe it? Sasuke actually likes someone?!" Ino exclaimed "Do you have an Idea who it is Sakura?" She asked her.

"Um…no…no idea" Sakura answered and turned her back so Ino couldn't see her blushing. Because she knew exactly to whom he was referring to.

Soon the program was coming to an end and all they needed was the winner. The judges, or teachers, were busy deciding so there was an intermission number.

"Alright were going to have an intermission number" Naruto exclaims "Now give it up for Sakura, Tenten, Ino and Hinata!!!!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the music started.

_Singing_-Sakura or Ino

(_singing)-_ Hinata/Tenten

**(Clumsy-Fergie)**

_Can't help it  
Girl can't help it (oh baby)  
Can't help it  
Girl can't help it (oh baby)  
Can't help it  
Girl can't help it (oh baby)  
Can't help it_

**(Sakura)**  
First time, that I saw your eyes  
Boy, you looked right through me, mmm mmmm  
Played it cool, but I knew you knew  
That cupid hit me, mmm mmm

You got me trippin' (oh), stumblin' (oh)  
Flippin' (oh), fumblin' (so)  
Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love (in in love)  
You got me slippin' (oh), tumblin' (oh)  
Sinkin' (oh), crumblin' (so)  
Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love (in in love)  
So in love with you

Can't help it  
Girl can't help it (oh baby)  
Can't help it  
Girl can't help it (oh no)  
Can't help it  
Girl can't help it (no how)  
Can't help it

**(Ino)**  
Can't breathe, when you touch my sleeve  
Butterflies so crazy, mmm mmmm  
Whoa now? Think I'm goin' down  
Friends don't know what's with me  
Mmm mmm

You got me trippin' (oh), stumblin'  
(Oh), flippin'(Oh), fumblin' (so)  
Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love (in in love)  
You got me slippin' (oh), tumblin' (oh)  
Sinkin' (oh), crumblin' (so)  
Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love (in in love)  
So in love with you

Can't help it  
Girl can't help it (oh no)  
Can't help it  
Girl can't help it (oh please)  
Can't help it  
Girl can't help it (oh no)  
Can't help it

_**(Sakura)**  
You know this ain't the first time this has happened to me  
This love sick thing  
I like serious relationships and uh  
A girl like me don't stay single for long  
'Cuz everytime a boyfriend and I break-up  
My world is crushed and I'm all alone,  
The love bug crawls right back up and bites me  
And I'm back_

Can't help it  
Girl can't help it (in in love)  
Can't help it  
Girl can't help it (oh god)  
Can't help it  
Girl can't help it (I'm back in love)  
Can't help it  
Whooo hoo hoo  
Can't help it  
GirL can't help it (I'm back in love, yeah)  
Can't help it  
Girl can't help it (I'm back in love, yeah baby)  
Can't help it  
Girl can't help it (I'm back in love, yeah)  
Can't help it (I know you got me)

**(All of the girls)**

_You got me trippin' (oh), stumblin' (oh)  
Flippin' (oh), fumblin' (so)  
Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love (in in love)  
You got me slippin' (oh), tumblin' (oh)  
Sinkin' (oh), crumblin' (so)  
Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love (in in love)  
So in love with you_

Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love (in in love)  
You got me slippin' (oh), tumblin' (oh)  
Sinkin' (oh), crumblin' (so)  
Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love (in in love)  
So in love with you  
So in love with you  
So in love with you

The girls were given a standing ovation. The boys were howling, whistling etc. It's not everyday they get to see a performance by girls. Sakura went backstage and was surprised by Sai.

"Hey baby I loved your performance" he whispered while putting an arm around her waist.

"Thanks Sai" she smiled then Sai leaned down and kissed her. Sakura tried kissing back but she didn't feel anything. No fireworks or the fluttery feeling. It was just an ordinary kiss. Then she pulled back.

"I'm going to check how Sasuke's doing." she muttered and left. Leaving Sai puzzled if he did something wrong.

* * *

Sakura approached Sasuke. He was in his regular clothes now since he knows who will win. When he noticed Sakura coming his way, He smirked.

"Hi Sasuke" Sakura said "I see you got dressed"

"Hn"

Sakura rolled her eyes because he answered her like that again. Then she felt his hand wrap around her waist.

"I like your performance" he said in a husky voice. Sakura felt her heart skip a beat.

"Thanks" she said, blushing.

* * *

"Ok now to award our winner!" Tenten exclaimed. "And the winner is…."

Everyone was silent while waiting.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!!!!"

Everyone cheered- and laughed- as Naruto walked out from the curtains, tears of joy streaming down his face. Tenten placed the sash and tiara on his head.

"I just wanna say that I am so honored and I JUST PROVED THAT BOYS CAN DO WHAT GIRLS CAN!!" He exclaimed. The crowd gave him a loud applause and Naruto went backstage, being congratulated by his friends.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura arrived to their dorm, completely exhausted. Sasuke sat on his bed while Sakura arranged her things.

"I'm not surprised Naruto won" she said not facing Sasuke.

"Hn" she heard and was surprised that Sasuke was behind her. She backed up to the wall because of the shock.

"Stop scaring me like that"

"You knew I was here anyway" He answered plainly.

"Yeah but not behind me" He smirked.

"Hey Sakura you remember what I said in the question and answer portion?" he said while stepping closer to her.

"Y..yeah" Sakura blushed. Sasuke was inches away from her now and he placed his hands on the wall, trapping her.

"Do you know to whom I was referring to?" he whispered making her shiver. She looked away from him and nodded.

"So the question is… Do you love me back?"

Sakura stayed silent because she wasn't sure. She was still so confused.

"I…I don't know Sasuke" she told him. Sasuke had a puzzled look but returned to an impassive one.

"It's ok….I can wait for your answer." he whispered. He cupped Sakura's face and made her face him. He placed his forehead against hers and slowly closed the gap between their lips. He brushed his lips to her and, to his surprise, Sakura was the one who fully kissed him.

'_Wait what am I doing?' _she thought. Then she could feel Sasuke kissing back and she just melted unto him. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist. She played with his hair and they would part for air but will come back for more. Sasuke was granted entrance to her mouth and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Sakura could feel his hand getting inside her blouse and his hands touching her bare skin but she didn't mind at all.

_Click_

She felt that her bra was unhooked and Sasuke's hand ran up and down on her bare back which soothed her. Sasuke was going to enter her mouth again until…

_Knock, knock_

Sakura heard the door and she was sure Sasuke did too but he kept on going.

_Knock, knock_

"Sasuke the door" she said in between kisses but Sasuke still continued kissing her until….

_BANG!!!!_

The door was slammed open and Naruto's jaw dropped at the scene in front of him. Sakura was on Sasuke's lap, His hand was in her blouse while the other was around her waist while Sakura's arms were around his neck.

"Um sorry to disturb you" he apologized while smiling sheepishly "But Teme, Tsunade-sama wants to see you right now"

Sasuke sighed and gently moved Sakura off his lap. When they finally left, Sakura was still blushing.

'_What the heck happened?'_

* * *

On the way to Tsunade's office, Naruto was grinning.

"What's up with you and Sakura-chan Teme?" Sasuke didn't answer.

"Was she the one you were talking about at the question and answer potion?" Sasuke was surprised that Naruto remembered that. He smirked and Naruto smiled.

"I knew it" Naruto chuckled " I can't believe that you actually have feelings" Sasuke gave him a death glare.

" Just kidding and good luck. I'll be here for you man" Sasuke sighed. Sometimes he was glad Naruto was his best friend. He only didn't know how that happened in the 1st place.

They arrived at Tsunade's office. Sasuke knocked on the door and went it.

"Ah Sasuke Uchiha please sit" Tsunade said and Sasuke and Naruto sat on the 2 chairs in front of Tsunade's table.

"Why did you want to see me?" Sasuke asked.

Tsunade sighed "Your father contacted us and well Sasuke…." she paused and looked at him.

"Your transferring to America"

Naruto fell off his seat while Sasuke had a shocked expression.

"What…." He managed to choke out.

* * *

**SS53:Whew….well that's it for the 8th chapter. Sorry it took so long.**

**Naruto: Oh no Teme's leaving?!!!! Who, How, when, what why?!**

**Sasuke: your gonna make me leave?**

**Naruto: How dare you leave Sakura, Teme!**

**SS53: Calm down Naruto. If you wanna know Why and what will happen next, wait for the next chapter.**

**Naruto: Fine….**

**SS53: Well that's it so far. What will happen now that Sasuke's leaving? What will be Sakura's reaction to this? Will it be their last day together? Well you gotta wait for the next chapter which will be after I update my other stories for the answer!**

**Paalam!!! Magkita tayo uli sa susunod na kabanata!!! ( Good bye, see you again in the next chapter!!!) **

**(I just wanna talk in Tagalog^_^)**


	10. Chapter 9: Last day

**SS53: Hey people what's up?**

**Sasuke: Finally!!!**

**SS53: Sasuke? What are you doing here?**

**Sasuke: What do you think? I'm here to know what will happen in the story!**

**SS53: Didn't know you were interested. I thought you only cared about Sakura.**

**Sasuke: Sakura is in this fanfic! Start now!!!**

**SS53: Wait where's Naruto?**

**Sasuke: on his stupid date with Hinata.**

**SS53: Really? He finally asked her out? That's so sweet!**

**Sasuke: Whatever, on with the story!!!**

**SS53: Just wanna thank all those who reviewed! Demilisz, Filipinachick29, fantasywolfprincesskira, Naruto-fan-okami-chan, Bella2296, Pasionette, and bluesapphire19!**

**Sasuke: Disclaimer: She doesn't own Naruto! There now will you start already?!**

**SS53: Ok…ok sheesh. I'm sure you guys wanna know what happens next so….ENJOY!!**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Ah Sasuke Uchiha please sit__"__ Tsunade said and Sasuke and Naruto sat on the 2 chairs in front of Tsunade__'__s table._

"_Why did you want to see me?__"__ Sasuke asked._

_Tsunade sighed __"__Your father contacted us and well Sasuke__…__.__"__ she paused and looked at him._

"_Your transferring to America__"_

_Naruto fell off his seat while Sasuke had a shocked expression._

"_What__…__.__"__ He managed to choke out._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Last day**

"I'm sorry Sasuke but it was an order from your father." Tsunade said.

"But Teme can't leave!!!!" Naruto exclaimed standing up.

"I'm sorry Naruto but he has to. Since he's doing well here, his father decided to transfer him to America for a better education."

"I'm not leaving…" Sasuke told her, giving her a death glare.

"You will leave Sasuke" Tsunade answered harshly, glaring at him as well.

"No.I'" Sasuke said with his teeth clenched. Tsunade slammed her hands on her desk and stood up.

"YOU ARE LEAVING THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!!" She exclaimed. Sasuke looked away from her, he was still furious. Tsunade relaxed and sat back down.

"Sasuke….It was an order by your father and we have to obey. You will transfer to America…I'm sorry" She placed her hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off and barged out.

"Teme wait!" Naruto called out and ran after him.

* * *

Sasuke headed for the gym. The lights were dim and it was empty. He was so furious. He didn't want to leave! Why is it when things are getting better, something comes up to ruin it!

He started punching and kicking the dummy they use at training. He poured all his anger at it but there was still some left in him. Every time he would remember it, he would be filled with anger again. If he didn't stop, the dummy might be beaten up to pieces.

"Teme stop it!" Naruto told him. He held him back and told him to relax but Sasuke wasn't listening.

"Sasuke do you think doing that will solve your problem?!" Naruto exclaimed. He was now furious at what Sasuke was doing. "Even if you beat that dummy to a pulp, you'll still transfer to America!"

"What should I do then!" Sasuke shouted at him. "Just sit there and wait for my flight?"

"Well what's the difference of just sitting there from beating that dummy up? Your still doing nothing to solve your problem?!"

Sasuke was silent and Naruto let him to the bleachers to sit down.

"Look Sasuke I know your upset but tell me" he started "Why don't you want to go to America?"

Sasuke was silent then he took a deep breath.

"I don't want to leave because I want to stay here…..with you guys…" he answered. But Naruto wasn't buying it.

"Are you sure that's all?" he asked. Sasuke just stayed silent.

"What about Sakura-chan?" he asked him. Sasuke buried his face in his hands.

"I…don't know….how to tell her this" he told him "I can't…leave her….."

Naruto patted his friend's back. "You have to Sasuke. If I were you, I would spend my last day with her. I'll make it so memorable and I think that's what you should do"

Sasuke looked at him. He seemed to convince him for the 1st time. He may be a goofball….and a dobe…..and childish but anyway, he's still a good friend.

"Hn" Sasuke answered. Then Naruto helped him up and they went to their dorms.

* * *

Sasuke quietly went inside. Sakura has already fallen asleep. He sighed, grateful that she wasn't awake to ask him a series of questions. He closed the lights and settled on his bed.

'_If I were you, I would spend my last day with her.' _He remembered Naruto saying. He closed his eyes and seemed confident with his plan for tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura was woken up by something sizzling in the kitchen. She stood up and noticed Sasuke cooking breakfast. Sasuke noticed her come in.

"Get dressed" he said without facing her.

"Why?" Sakura asked, confused. What was the special occasion? Sasuke placed their breakfast on the table.

"Remember our deal?" he approached her and wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "We'll be going on a date today"

"Oh right" Sakura remembered. She pulled away from Sasuke's grasp, got some clothes and headed for the bathroom.

When she was done, She sat next to Sasuke at the table and took a bite at what he cooked. Then she stopped chewing.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Wow you're a great cook" Sakura complemented. "You should cook more often." Sauske smirked and they continued eating. Sasuke finished first and he told Sakura that he'll just prepare some things for their date. Then Sakura's phone rang. She took her phone from her pocket. "Hello?"

"Hey baby" Sakura immediately knew who it was. She checked if Sasuke was listening but he looked busy with whatever he was preparing.

"Oh hi" she replied.

"So I was thinking if we could, you know, go out"

"Umm I'm kinda busy" Sakura told him. She checked Sasuke again just in case.

"With what?" he asked

"Umm I need to repay a favor"

"From who?"

"Sakura?" She heard Sasuke call and she immediately closed her phone. He just went inside.

"Who was that?" He asked while getting some water bottles from the fridge.

"Umm….no one Sasuke" she smiled sheepishly. Sasuke was suspicious but shrugged it off. Then he took out some ice cream.

"What are those for?" Sakura asked.

"You'll see" he smirked. Then Sakura finished eating and they went out to Sasuke's car.

* * *

Sai was confused when Sakura hanged up on him. He decided to pay a visit to her dorm.

On his way, he passed by the parking lot. Then he saw Sakura with Sasuke. He had a basket and a plastic bag with him. They went to Sasuke's car and Sasuke placed whatever he was carrying at the trunk of the car and hopped in with Sakura. Then they drove off.

'_What's going on here?' _Sai thought. He went to his car and drove off as well.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the park. It was already 1 in the afternoon. There were other people there too. Since it was a windy day, Some were flying their kites.

"What are we doing here Sasuke?" she asked while Sasuke took their stuff.

"Be patient Sakura" he told her and walked off. Sakura followed him. They were going farther and farther until they stopped at the top of a hill. There was no people close by. Probably because this was at the farthest side of the park.

Sasuke started setting something up. He placed a table cloth on the grass. Then he took out some plates, glass and utensils. The some food as well.

"Wow were going to have a picnic?" Sakura asked, surprised. Sasuke just raised a bow at her as if saying, _'Isn't it obvious?'_

Sakura sat down with him He took out some steak and gave her some. They started eating then Sakura was surprised when Sasuke held out a spoonful of food to her. She took a bite and blushed at the same time. She held out a spoonful to him too. He hesitated for a while but he took a bite as well. Then Sakura took a spoonful of ice cream and aimed it at Sasuke.

"Don't you dare Sakura" Sakura laughed at him.

"Too bad" she grinned and flicked it at him, splattering him with ice cream. Sasuke was shocked and Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and ran down the hill. Sasuke ran after her and managed to grab her arm. But Sakura tripped and started rolling down the hill and since Sasuke was grabbing her, he rolled down with her.

When they ended up at the foot of the hill, Sakura was laughing and Sasuke was just chuckling. Sasuke was on top of Sakura and when they realized that they stopped laughing. they could feel each other panting. Sasuke suddenly collided his lips onto hers, surprising Sakura. Soon she started kissing back. She noticed that Sasuke's kissing more intense that before. Like it was going to be their last. **(A/N: You have no idea sakura;) )**

Their lips melted onto each other and soon they broke apart from the kiss. Sasuke placed his forehead against hers, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her up. Then he kissed her a 2nd time but more passionately while she sat on his lap. They were enjoying each other's company, not knowing someone is watching them in a distance.

* * *

Sai followed the 2 until they arrived at the park.

'_What on earth are they doing here?' _he thought. He got out of the car and followed the 2 as they walked, being careful to not be seen. He followed them until they arrived at, what looked like, the farthest part of the park. He climbed a tree far from them but it gives him a good view of what was happening.

'_Looks like they're having a picnic' _he thought. Then he saw Sakura flick a spoonful of something at Sasuke. He chuckled at his girlfriend's actions but he didn't find the next scene amusing. Sasuke grabbed Sakura then they rolled down the hill. Then Sasuke was on top of his girlfriend and he kissed her! Sai clenched his fists. Then Sakura sat on his lap and they continued kissing. Sai was furious. He wanted to rush over there and drag his girlfriend away from him. Then he felt drops of rain on his arm.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura stopped kissing and rested their foreheads against each other, looking straight to each other's eyes. Then they felt raindrops fall on them and they both looked up. It started to rain.

"Get up let's go before we get wet." he told her.

"I don't want to" Sakura teased. Sasuke smirked and carried her on his shoulder.

"Ah! Sasuke put me down!" she squirmed in Sasuke's arms but he still didn't put her down. He took their belongings and headed for the car.

He placed their stuff in the trunk in a hurry since the rain was getting hard. He put down Sakura on the passenger's seat and hopped in as well. Sasuke glanced at Sakura while he started driving. She was pouting.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"I could have walked by myself. You didn't have to carry me" she complained.

"Hn" Sakura glared at him.

"Your going to pay for that" she told him while Sasuke just smirked.

* * *

Sai ran and hopped in his car as well and started the engine.

'_I can't believe this is happening' _he gritted his teeth and rode off.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the parking lot. It was raining harder. Sasuke grabbed an umbrella and opened the car door for Sakura, keeping her under the umbrella as well. Then while he was getting their stuff, Sakura took the umbrella from his hand and threw it away.

"Why did you do that?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"Just my little payback for what you did. Now we both get soaked." Sakura exclaimed. They were already getting soaked from the rain. Instead of being annoyed, Sasuke chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked confused.

"You wanna get soaked? Fine" he carried her and twirled her around. Sakura was startled but started to laugh. They were getting really wet but they didn't care. They were enjoying it. Sasuke put her down and started tickling her. Sakura got out of his grasp and ran. Sasuke chased her and soon caught her. Sakura was still laughing and Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura wrapped hers around his neck and they stared into each other's eyes. Then they leaned closed to each other and their lips met. It wasn't a intense kiss like before. It was a passionate one. Sasuke hugged her tighter, not wanting to let go. Sakura twirled his hair with her fingers. Then Sasuke gained entranced to her mouth and explored inside. Their lips molded so well together. They didn't care if they were already soaking wet or if they got sick the next day. They just wished that this moment won't end.

* * *

Sai was in his car the whole time. He witnessed everything and here he was watching his girlfriend kiss his brother. His grip tightened around the handle bars and he forced himself looked away. Then he drove off.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura went up to their dorm. Sasuke handed Sakura her towel and they started drying off. Sakura went inside the bathroom to change and when she went out, Sasuke was already laying on his bed. He looked peaceful as he rested. Sakura smiled and settled onto her bed. But a few moments later, she felt extra weight on her bed and strong arms hugging her tightly.

"Sasuke…" she whispered. She could feel his bare chest.

"Shh…..go to sleep Sakura" he told her. He nuzzled his face on her neck and sighed. Sakura soon fell asleep in his arms while Sasuke stared at her sleeping figure. He wasn't able to tell her that everything that happened today was going to be their last. He will leave tomorrow morning whether he wanted to or not. He knew he couldn't do anything about it. He brushed the strands of hair from her face and kissed her cheek. Then he buried his face at the crook of her neck and held her against him tightly, wishing this moment wouldn't end. But it was only a wish…..

* * *

_For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul_. **-Judy Garland**

* * *

**SS53: Aww…Sasuke has to leave tomorrow!!!!**

**Sasuke: No I will not.**

**SS53: Don't worry in the next chapter you will see if you will leave or not.**

**Sasuke: I said I won't.**

**(Naruto barges in)**

**Naruto: Hey guys what did I miss?**

**SS53: A lot of fluffiness.**

**Naruto: Oh that's ok. I had some fluffiness of my own. (grins)**

**SS53: Byt the way Sasuke is leaving tomorrow.**

**Naruto: What?! No Teme ou can't leave us!!**

**Sasuke Let go of me and I'm not leaving!**

**SS53: We'll see Sasuke and please review or else I will not continue the story!!! (evil laugh) JUST KIDDING!! It's just getting good. Anyway see ya next time!!! **

**Paalam!! (good bye)**


	11. Chapter 10: letting go

**SS53: YEAH I'M BACK!!!!! Who missed me?**

**Naruto: I did!!!**

**SS53: Yo Naruto. How was your fabulous date with Hinata?**

**Naruto: 1 of my best days ever!!!!!!**

**SS53: Care to tell me all about it?**

**Naruto: Sure but why don't you start the story first? I heard that it was getting interesting. I'm sure everyone is anxious.**

**SS53: Oh right! Of course! But 1st I wanna thank all those who reviewed! bluesapphire19, BlueSword23, sunmoon123, cherrysaki-chan, TwiLigHT8D, animegurl298, xRAWRximmaxDiN00x and Naruto-fan-Okami-chan!**

**Naruto: Yeah thanks guys! **

**SS53: Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…..yeah I know it's so sad….**

**Naruto: Wanna hear all about our date now?**

**SS53: Sure! While Naruto and me have a little chat, You may read the 10th chapter of "The Top 4 Lovers?" Enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously: _

"_Shh__…__..go to sleep Sakura__"__ he told her. He nuzzled his face on her neck and sighed. Sakura soon fell asleep in his arms while Sasuke stared at her sleeping figure. He wasn__'__t able to tell her that everything that happened today was going to be their last. He will leave tomorrow morning whether he wanted to or not. He knew he couldn__'__t do anything about it. He brushed the strands of hair from her face and kissed her cheek. Then he buried his face at the crook of her neck and held her against him tightly, wishing this moment wouldn__'__t end. But it was only a wish__…__.._

**Chapter 10: Letting go**

* * *

Morning arrived and the sun's rays poured into Sasuke and Sakura's dorm. Sakura squirmed and realized that Sasuke wasn't beside her. She slowly opened her eyes and sees him busy ruffling with his things and putting them in a traveling bag. Then she realized that he had other luggage too.

"Off on a little trip?" she murmured, getting up. Sasuke froze. He didn't notice that she was awake. He was trying to be as quiet as possible to not wake her up.

"Hn" he answered and took a handful of clothes and placed them in his bag. Sakura lethargically got up to Sasuke's side. Sasuke tried to pay no attention to her.

"That's quite a lot of luggage for a little trip. Are you moving or something?" She said jokingly. But Sasuke froze again and bit his lip. Why does this have to be so hard. He sighed and thought that it was time to tell her.

"Sakura sit down" he faced her. Sakura was confused but followed his orders. She sat on the bed and watched Sasuke walk up to her. He placed his hands in his pockets and he sighed. He looked quite pressured.

"Sakura….I….have to tell you….something" he said hesitantly. Sakura just stared at him. Waiting for him to continue. Sasuke took a deep breath.

"What your about to hear is something you cannot stop. Even _I_ can't do anything about it." he started and bit his lip again. Sakura has a big feeling that this isn't good news.

"Sakura I'm-"

"TEMEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"

Sasuke was cut of by Naruto who barged in. He jumped on Sasuke's back like a kid having a piggy back ride.

"You can't go Teme!!! You can't go to America!!!! I mean, who will I annoy everyday? Call an ice cube? Come on!!! You're the only chicken-butt, emo, teme friend I have!!!!" he wined. Sasuke was annoyed then Tsunade passed by and was seen by Naruto.

"Tsunade don't let teme go!!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Shit" Tsunade murmured. Apparently she was hiding from Naruto' whining and pleading. She ran like her life depended on it and Naruto got off of Sasuke's back and ran after her. Sasuke closed the door and saw that Sakura was sitting on the bed with a surprised expression. She wasn't looking at Sasuke but was staring at the wall with wide eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she said, standing up

"I….didn't want you to…get hurt" Sasuke explained and approached her. He looked away from her eyes that was full of pain and sadness.

"How do you think I feel now?" she asked him. Sasuke looked back at her and sighed. "Why did you refuse to tell me? You should have told me! I didn't know that yesterday would be our last day together!!! Why did you keep this from me?! How could you be such a jerk!!" She yelled.

" Even if I did tell you, you won't be able to do anything about it!!!!" Sasuke yelled back. "That's why I made yesterday memorable!!!! Even though it's against my will, I need to transfer to America!!! Do you think I'll go if I had a choice? Heck no!!! I can't leave my friends and most especially _you_!!! You're the one making me stay here!!! I don't know what you've done to me but your pulling me here!!!!" he poured his anger out. He didn't realize that the way he spoke and the glare he gave Sakura hurt her until a tear poured down Sakura's cheek. Sasuke's eyes softened and he pulled her to a hug. Sakura cried on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry….." Sasuke apologized. Sakura looked up from his shoulder, tears were still streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry too." she apologized. "I'm sorry that I'm holding you back from a bright future." Sasuke was shocked by what she said. Sakura looked away and walked from him. "I know it's for the best and I have no right to get in the way of that".

Sasuke clenched his fists. Now she was blaming herself.

" It would be better for you to go. I'll only be a burden" she murmured. Then she was slammed against the wall. She gasped and was staring straight at Sasuke's eyes filled with anger.

"Stop blaming yourself for this!!! By what I said, I meant that I can't understand what you did to me! I didn't say that I ever regretted loving you!!!" he yelled. Sakura just stared at him with wide eyes then Sasuke's lips were on hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him while Sakura wrapped hers around his neck and deepened the kiss. When they parted, Sasuke placed his forehead against hers and kissed her tears away.

"Promise me that you won't forget everything that happened between us, that you'll never forget me" he whispered. Sakura smiled a little and hugged him again.

"I don't think I can forget you" she whispered in his ear. Sasuke hugged her back. He kissed her neck and buried his face at the crook of her neck.

"I have to go" Sasuke murmured and looked up at her.

"Can I at least come with you to the airport?" she asked.

"Hn" Sasuke answered and grabbed his luggage. He wrapped an arm around her waist and they went out the door.

* * *

Sai was busy looking for his keys of his car in his dorm. He felt ecstatic today. He heard the news that his brother was going to be transferred to another school in America.

Good news for him because last night he was sure that Sakura would soon dump him for his stupid brother but with Sasuke gone, he isn't worried anymore. Sakura would be all his. He grinned just thinking about it.

He heard that Sakura came with Sasuke and the others to the airport. He was looking for his keys so he could fetch Sakura after Sasuke's departure and go out with her to make her feel better and to show her that he was better that his brother. When he found his keys, he ran to his car in the parking lot and hopped in. He sat there for a while, imagining how their date will happen.

_Sai's reverie:_

_Sai and Sakura was at a fancy restaurant. They were having a fancy dinner by a candle light and he was cheering Sakura up until she was already smiling and laughing. They went out of the restaurant hand in hand._

"_I had so much fun Sai. You really cheered me up" she smiled._

"_Anything for you Sakura. Besides, I don't wanna see you sad and you know that"_

"_I knew you were a better guy that Sasuke. I completely over him" _

_Then they leaned closer to each other until their lips met and they shared a kiss under the moonlight._

_Reverie over_

Sai grinned. He was elated and was grinning the whole time. He started the engine and was on his way to the airport.

* * *

It was a silent trip to the airport. Sasuke and Sakura was in Shikamaru's car. He was driving, Ino was at the passenger's seat and Sasuke and Sakura were at the back. Naruto and Hinata were in Naruto's car and was following behind.

Ino would sometimes glance at the 2 at the back. Sakura was on Sasuke's lap and he had his arms around her waist. They were staring at each other. Occasionally, Sasuke would kiss her forehead, cheek or lips and Sakura would do the same. Then Sasuke would burry his face at the crook of her neck or Sakura would rest her head on his chest while he nuzzled in her hair. Ino found the scene quite touching. She could feel the hurt they both felt. Shikamaru could see her sad expression and looked at the mirror to see the 2 at the back and sighed. It was going to be a painful and hard day for them.

When they arrived, Shikamaru and Naruto helped Sasuke with his luggage. They walked slowly to the airport. Naruto caught up with Sasuke.

"Come on Teme. Is there really no way to make you stay?" he whispered "I'm sure you don't want to go so why force yourself? It will just cause pain" Sasuke sighed.

"There's really nothing that can be done." Sasuke answered " I need to transfer to America"

Naruto was holding back tears. Same as with the others except that he was the only guy crying but Neji and Shikamaru felt the same pain as they are experiencing. It's hard to let go of a dear friend. Soon Naruto couldn't hold back and tears started streaming down his face. He wiped his tears cause guys don't cry. He needs to be strong.. He gave Sasuke a manly hug.

"We're gonna miss you man" he told him.

"Hn"

When they parted, Sasuke said goodbye to the others. The girls were already crying, even Tenten. They gave Sasuke a hug and wished him luck. Neji and Shikamaru gave him hi fives and hugs. Then he turned to Sakura. Like the other girls, tears were streaming down her cheeks. Then Sasuke remembered something and approached her.

He took out a heart shaped locket and told Sakura to turn around. He locked it around her neck and he made her face him. He wiped her tears and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodbye….Sakura" he whispered and pulled her to a hug.

Sai arrived at the airport. He ran inside and sees the group. He approaches them and sees Sasuke and Sakura hugging. He was quite irritated about it but Sasuke was gonna leave anyway so he let it pass. Then he sees Naruto crying.

"What's up with the tears dobe?" he told him. Naruto glanced at him, not noticing that he came and soon glared at him.

"Why? Never seen a person cry before?" Sai shrugged.

"I only see girls or gays" he smirked but then Naruto banged him to the closesr wall.

"Don't you dare say that you bastard!!!!" He spat out. " Just because a guy is crying because he cares for his best friend who is now leaving doesn't make him gay!!! Sasuke is my best friend and it's hard for me to see him leaving. It's not my fault that you don't care that much for your friends, if you have any and that is why you say that!" he hissed. Then he released Sai from his grip and turned his back at him.

"Oh and one more thing" Naruto said, back faced at him "Not caring about your friends is worse than whatever your accusing of me" Then he walked away from him.

Sai was surprised by what Naruto said. Aside from it all made sense, It really striked him. He didn't notice the bond he and Sasuke shared. It was natural for him to act like that. To act like a true friend.

The others realized that he was there, except for Sasuke and Sakura since they were in a hug, but paid no attention to him. Sai decided to watch Sasuke and Sakura's last goodbyes.

When Sasuke and Sakura parted, Sakura looked at the ground. She still didn't say goodbye. Sasuke sighed and grabbed his luggage. He was biting his lip as he walked away from them. It was so hard to do this. Even for a ice cube Uchiha like him. It was hard to leave his best friends. Most especially Sakura. His heart tore just thinking about it.

"Sasuke!!!!" he heared Sakura scream. He turned then was surprised when her lips landed on him. Soon he kissed back as well. They kissed with more force that usual since it was going to be their last. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. Sakura wrapped hers around his neck and deepened the kiss. The others were surprised at the same time touched by what was happening. They were sure that this was hard for Sakura and Sasuke. It was hard for them to be separated from each other. Even Sai was surprised, at the same time touched somehow. He could feel their love for each other. It was intense.

When they parted, Sakura placed her forehead against his.

"Goodbye…Sasuke-kun" she whispered. Tears streamed down her face again and Sasuke wiped it away. He hugged her one last time and slowly let her go. He looked away from her sad, sorrowful expression and started walking away from them. Then he took one last look and sighed. Then Sakura and the others lost sight of him. Ino was the 1st one to approach Sakura and comforted her.

* * *

They were about to leave and Sai accompanied Sakura to his car. He invited her to dinner. At first, Sakura said no but Sai wanted to cheer her up so she soon agreed.

On their way to the restaurant, Sai was grinning because he was imagining how it would all go again. He glaned at Sakura and his smile faded. She was looking about the window and was playing with the locket Sasuke gave her. It was a gold heart shapped locket with Sasuke and Sakura's names engraved on the front and they had a picture together inside. He felt sorry for her.

"I'm sorry Sai-kun…" she whispered and Sai was surprised.

" For what?" he asked.

"I cheated on you. I went out with Sasuke…..I'm a terrible person" she told him.

"No it's ok sakura" he assured her.

"No it's not!!" She turned to face him. She was going to cry again. "I shouldn't have done that!!! And now I'm being punished for being a terrible person…a terrible girlfriend. But now I swear that nothing will come between us….It will only be you and me" she murmured. Sai, even though he was touched by her words, still felt bad for her. From her expression, he could tell that she was extremely hurt. Now she was blaming herself and he knows she was going to try to truly love him. Even though it was a good offer, he couldn't accept it. Then he turned the car around.

"Where are we going?!" Sakura was surprised.

"Back To the airport" he answered, speeding up.

"But why?"

"To stop Sasuke" he answered. Sakura was speechless.

"I know you love him and I know that your happy with him so I'm letting you go"

"Sai…." Sakura murmured.

"I shouldn't force you to love me" Sai continued "You love my brother and I respect that. I don't want to see you sad and hurt."

"But Sai-kun, I'll try to be happy for you" Sakura answered.

"No! I want you to be with my brother! Stop forcing yourself! You shouldn't blame yourself either. It wasn't your fault that you fell for him. I can see why so it's fort he best if your with him."

Then they arrived at the airport. Sakura was still speechless. Sai turned and cupped her face with his hand.

"If your happy, I am too. And I will always be here for you" He told her. Sakura felt nostalgia. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you so much Sai-kun" she exclaimed.

"Uh Sakura we should go and stop Sasuke now" he told her and Sakura mumbled a sorry. Then the hopped out of the car and ran to the airport.

'_Please let us make it' _Sakura thought _'Don't do Sasuke-kun…..I love you'_

* * *

_Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up. - James A. Baldwin_

* * *

**SS53: Cliffy!!!! Sorry guys but you gotta wait for the next chapter!!**

**Naruto: Aww!!! It was getting good!!!**

**SS53: Sorry but you gotta be patient! Will Sakura and Sai be able to stop Sasuke just in time? Speaking of Sai, don't you think he's so sweet with what he did?**

**Naruto: Yeah. He isn't such a terrible guy after all.**

**SS53: Yeah. I just wanted to make him a good guy instead of him being the most hated character in this fanfic. So anyway, See you guys next time!!! I know we will cuz I'm sure you wanna know what happens next and did you guys see the new chapter of Naruto?? It was so sweet!!! GO NARUHINA!!! **

**Naruto: Yeah!!!**

**SS53: But I still like SasuSaku better. I like Naruhina but I LOVE Sasusaku!!! **

**Sige paalam na!!! (Ok goodbye now!!!)**


	12. Chapter 11: Reality of Life

**SS53: Hey guys!!! Sorry if I took so long to update! I know you guys are anxious to see what happens next!**

**Naruto: Yeah yeah, just please start the story so I can see what happens next? And can I make a suggestion?**

**SS53: Your acting like Sasuke. Hurrying me up with the story! Can you be patient a little?**

**Naruto: I am patient. I was doing some Sasuke impersonation. I'm getting the hang of it.**

**SS53: No need to act like him Naruto. You have your own style and I prefer the goofy you rather than the Sasuke-ish you.**

**Naruto: Yeah me too.**

**SS53: Anyway, I won't keep you in suspense any longer. Here's Chapter 11 of The Top 4 Lovers!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto as well as the songs mentioned here.**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Uh Sakura we should go and stop Sasuke now__"__ he told her and Sakura mumbled a sorry. Then the hopped out of the car and ran to the airport._

'_Please let us make it__'__ Sakura thought __'__Don__'__t do Sasuke-kun__…__..I love you__'_

* * *

**Chapter 11- Reality of Life**

_Sakura and Sai ran and ran. Sakura never ran this fast in her life but she didn't care. Her legs were already hurting but she didn't mind the pain. She rather feel it then stand the great pain of losing Sasuke._

_Her speed got faster and she squeezed through crowds of people, ignoring their rude remarks. Cold air was blowing at her face as she ran. Tears were slowly rolling down her cheeks. The only sentence replaying in her mind was "Please let us make it"_

_She drastically searched as she ran, hoping to catch a glimpse of Sasuke. She kept on running when she found herself slowing down. Her knees were getting weaker and weaker, like she would collapse any minute. She couldn't believe what she was seeing._

_The airplane was going down the runway, about to take off any minute. Then, it lifted from the ground and took off to the skies while she just helplessly stared at it until her tears welding up in her eyes blurred her vision. She started panting heavily and collapsed into Sai's arms. Luckily he was there to catch her and he kept on calling her name as she felt her eyelids closing._

_She was too late…..He's gone…_

"_Sasuke-kun…..goodbye…" she thought to herself then everything turned black._

* * *

She jerked up from her bed, her face soaked in sweat. She panted heavily and tried to calm herself and refrain from crying.

She kept on having that dream again and again. That horrible moment repeating in her dreams and bothering her now and then. She just couldn't accept that she was too late to stop him.

Tears started streaming down her face. Why did he have to go? Why wasn't she too fast to stop her? Why can she forget him? Her friends would eventually visit her to try to cheer her up. They even suggested moving to their dorms so she could be more comfortable and maybe it would help Sakura to forget Sasuke if she moved out of the dorm they shared. But Sakura refused to.

She stood up from the bed and started at her mirror. Her eyes were puffy and red and her hair was a mess. She could see Sasuke's empty bed from the reflection and couldn't stop herself from crying again.

She buried her face in her pillow and sobbed. Then she heard someone knock on her door. She didn't answer and the person went in.

"Sakura-chan?" a voice said. She recognized it as Naruto's voice. She heard the door closing gently.

Naruto was the most worried about her situation. He was always like that with his friends. It would bother him especially if the person was his close friend. And Sakura was one of them.

He was trying to cheer her up but none of his techniques were working. Somehow it was affecting him too. His goofy self lessened and he became quite gloomy. If only he could get Sasuke back for her.

He sat beside Sakura and placed his hand on her back, trying to comfort her like always. He lifted her so she could face him.

"Please stop crying Sakura-chan" he pleaded "This won't do good for you" he brushed her hair from her face and Sakura calmed down a little.

"Thanks Naruto" she whispered. Then they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Naruto answered for her.

Sai's head popped in and smiled a little. " Sorry if I'm disturbing anything" he entered and closed the door gently. He approached the 2 on the bed and sat next to Sakura's other side.

"How are you feeling Sakura-chan?" he asked.

"Wishing to be better" she sighed. "So what are you doing here?" She asked him. She tried being a little cheery for her friends but it had little affect on her.

"Well I just came to tell you about the Farewell Party of the school" he answered.

"Oh yeah. It's a few days from now" Naruto said

"And we were planning on asking you Sakura to sing" Sai told her.

"Um…I'm not really in the mood…" she smiled shyly.

"Come on Sakura. It probably help you somehow with your _recovery_" Naruto encouraged. Sakura thought about it a little. It will probably take her mind off that horrible moment and it does sound fun and she can't possibly disappoint her friends.

"Ok sure" she smiled "Sounds like fun"

"cool" Sai smiled back

"Yeah. _Fun_ is what you need" Naruto told her.

"But what song will I sing?" Sakura asked. Sai thought of a song as well as Naruto.

"I got it!" Naruto exclaimed "How about 'Bestfriends' by Toybox? Or Barbie girl by Aqua?"

"Um..I don't think so Naruto…" Sakura smiled

"If you were to sing a song dedicated to Sasuke, what will it be?" Sai asked. Sakura's smile faded when she heard Sasuke's name again. Sai realized her saddened expression.

"Oh I'm sorry" He apologized.

"No it's ok" Sakura told him and she thought of a song "Probably Pretty boy by M2M"

Sai clasped his hands together. "Great Pretty Boy it is then" he smiled and stood up from her bed.

"Wanna go for a walk for a while?" Sai offered. Sakura nodded and took his hand

" And you can see the preparations being made as well" he added and they headed for the door.

"Hey wait for me!" Naruto catched up and closed the door behind them.

* * *

It was quite hot outside since summer was coming. Good thing Sakura was wearing shorts. She walked with Sai and Naruto around the campus and checked out the preparations being made. A banner was placed by the stage and the words 'Farewell Party' were written on it. Sakura saw the girls helping out in setting the decorations.

"Good afternoon girls" Sai greeted.

"Oh hi Sai" Ino answered then spied Sakura. "Sakura!!!" she exclaimed and gave her a hug. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better" Sakura smiled a little.

"I'm so sorry" Ino embraced her again.

"Don't worry Ino it's not your fault" Sakura told her

"Well we should have done something to stop him" Ino said

"Yeah we should have lassoed the airplane!" Naruto exclaimed

"But you can't lasso the plane Naruto-kun" Hinata told him

"Yes you can!!! If you can lasso the moon, you can lasso an airplane as well" Naruto told her

"When did you see someone lasso a moon?" Tenten asked

"In cartoons" Naruto answered then he was hit on the head by Tenten

"That isn't real you dobe" Tenten told him. The others laughed and Sakura giggled a little. But her smiled faded when she remembered Sasuke again. He was the one who started calling Naruto a dobe. Even little things like that affect her.

"You ok Sakura-chan?" Sai asked and Sakura nodded.

"So are you gonna perform in the party Sakura-chan?" Tenten asked

"Yeah she's gonna sing!" Naruto answered for her

"What song?" Hinata asked

"Pretty Boy by M2M" Sakura replied. Ino squealed

"I love that song!!!" she exclaimed. Then Tsunade came to check what they were doing and told them to continue. Then she approached Sakura.

"You doing fine Sakura?" she asked and Sakura nodded

"Sigh. I understand your situation." she told her "I've been through that" she smiled

"I just feel so lonely without him" Sakura started "I tried to stop him…" her eyes were welding up with tears and Tsunade embraced her. "I was too late" she mumbled.

"Oh Sakura" Tsunade started "I know it's hard but you got to move on"

"That's what they say if you broke up with a person. If it was his choice but leaving wasn't his choice nor mine. We were forced!" Sakura told her. "What do you do if you love each other very much but have to separate?"

Tsunade thought about it. She did have a point. She sighed

"If I were you, I'll keep in touch with him no matter what" Tsunade told her "What were his last words to you?" she asked. Sakura thought about it and tears streamed down her face as she remembered it.

"_Promise me that you won__'__t forget everything that happened between us, that you__'__ll never forget me__"__ he whispered_

"Do you think he meant that?" Tsunade asked after she told her.

"Of course!" Sakura exclaimed

"Then don't forget him no matter what. I'm sure you still love him with all your heart" Sakura nodded

"And I'm sure he still loves you too" Tsunade assured her "That Uchiha is really true to his words" Sakura smiled

"Thank you Tsunade-sama " she hugged her.

"Your welcome Sakura" she replied. When she left, Sai approached her

"Wanna help?" he asked

"Sure" Sakura answered. As they walked to the others, Sakura remembered something.

"Sai? Do you know a way I can communicate to Sasuke? I can't call him on his cell or on the phone and he's never online" she asked

"Oh well It's just that he's busy with his stuff there and doesn't have time, sorry Sakura" he said when he saw Sakura's face sadden "But I'll find a way somehow I promise" he told her

"Thanks Sai-kun" she smiled and she started helping them with the decors.

Sakura observed the others as they worked. Ino was being helped by Shikamaru, who recently arrived with Neji, in putting up the streamers and Ino blushing when Shikamaru smirked at her when he handed her the streamers. Tenten and Neji were busy with the lighting. Tenten was busy fixing some bulbs while Neji observed her. Then she yelped when her hand got burned by the heat of the bulb. Neji took her burned hand and kissed it to make it better. Tenten blushed. Lastly, there was Naruto and Hinata. Naruto was up the ladder and was hanging the banner while Hinata held the ladder for him. Then Naruto lost his balance and fell to the ground. Thankfully I wasn't that high and the banner fell on him and they both laughed.

"_They make such a cute couple" _Sakura thought. She was busy helping Sai filling up the balloons. She observed him as he worked and sighed. He really looks like Sasuke.

'_My friends already have their happily ever afters' _She thought _'I thought I had it once but I guess he wasn't the one….'_ she held back her tears and went back to observing Sai.

Meanwhile, Sai couldn't help but smile to himself as he thought of his surprise for Sakura.

'_She's gonna love it I'm very sure!' _he thought.

* * *

**~`~`~`~`~Time Skip`~`~`~`~`~`~`~**

It was the night of the farewell party. Most of the guys, since it's a boy's school, were there. They also allowed visitors with includes the girls from the girl's school but if they get annoying or disrupt anything, they can be kicked out of the party. Sakura decided to mingle with her other schoolmates and friends. One even gave her a rose.

Since they knew Sasuke was gone, the other guys were sad for her but happy as well. Sakura started to receive a lot of gifts from suitors until it already bugged her. But she loved the chocolates they gave her though.

"Ok attention people" They heard Tsunade's voice on the microphone. "We will start our Farewell Party today and I hope you all enjoy it" There was an applause from the audience "We have prepared a program for you so I hope you enjoy it as well. Have a fun evening" she said then the MC took the mic.

"Ok for our 1st performance, we have Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyugga and Shikamaru Nara!!!"

Sakura sat next to her friends and was excited as well to see the boys' performance, especially the girls.

**Bounce- Timbaland**

(_Tempo has reached critical level)  
(Tempo has reached critical level)_

Huh... bounce... ooh I like you... bounce...

C'mere girl, c'mere girl, c'mere girl, bounce  
C'mere girl, c'mere girl, c'mere girl, bounce  
C'mere girl, c'mere girl, c'mere girl, bounce  
C'mere girl, c'mere girl, let me talk to you

(The crowd, especially the girls, were cheering loudly. Their formation was like a triangle. Naruto was at the front and at his back at the right was shikamaru and on the left was Neji. They wore pants, cool black shirts and caps.)__

Let me see them big titties, don't act saddity you ain't pretty  
Break bread if you wanna get wit' me, all I wanna do is dig off in them kidneys  
Tell ya boyfriend he better mind his business, 'fore he end up in the trunk of my Bentley  
I am still a boss, he can't hit me, he ain't got enough paper to deal wit' me  
Baby girl wanna two step wit' me, turn around rub ya ass up against me  
Whoa, lil' mama done got tipsy, and then tonight, tomorrow you're history  
All you haters wit' that hoe sh*t miss me, I stay strapped security don't frisk me  
Set it off 'til this muthafu*ka empty, I turn around do the same sh*t next week  
Come on

Bounce (like yo' ass had the hiccups)  
Bounce (like we was ridin' in my pick-up)  
Bounce (why you lookin' so sad? baby girl you need to cheer up)  
Bounce (I got the remedy, it's you on me and me on you  
And you on me and me on you and you on her  
Then her on me and her on you and y'all on me  
Then me on y'all and y'all on me  
Menage a trois, menage a tr-uh-uh)  


(Suddenly their music stopped and the boys wondered why then another song started playing. Hinata, Ino and Tenten came out and had the same position as the boys They wore pants, bright colored shirts and caps as well. Hinata was at the front, at the right was Ino and left was Tenten. Looks like a competition is starting to form.

**Womanizer- Britney Spears**

__

Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what you're doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby

Look at you  
Gettin' more than just a re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby

Womanizer, Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, Oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer

Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are (x2)

(You) You got me going  
(You) You're oh so charming  
(You) But I can't do it  
(You) Womanizer

(Sakura cheered along with the crowd. Sai cheered as well and was glad that Sakura was cheering up)  
_  
Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are (x2)_

(You) You say I'm crazy  
(You) I got you crazy  
(You) Your nothing but a  
(You) Womanizer 

The song stopped and the boys and girls formed one group. Then they danced with the song **Low by Flo Rida **(It's too long so I didn't put it) When they were finished, they were given a loud applause. The MC went up the stage.

"I'll be back" Sai told Sakura and ran to the MC.

"Ok our next performance will be-" she was caught of by Sai who whispered something in her ear. Then her expression became an excited one when he finished.

"Ok may I call on Sakura Haruno to come up the stage?" Sakura was surprised but Sai accompanied her. The Naruto and the others had no idea what was going on.

"We have a special guest today performing today" the MC started "I don't know who it is cause Sai said it's a surprise. Well anyway let's start" The audience applauded and Sakura stood their confused. Then the music started_._

**Beautiful Soul- Jesse Mcartney **

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

( A boy emerged from the curtains. He wore a shirt and pants as well and a cap which covered his face so Sakura couldn't recognize him. But she did realize that his hair was black)

_I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Yeah

You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c'mon let's try

Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

(There was murmuring from the audience. Who could this mystery person be?)__

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your soul  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Ooooooo  
Beautiful Soul, yeah  
Oooooo, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
Yeah

The audience clapped a little but they were still confused on who the guy is.

"W..who are you?" Sakura asked and she slowly reached for his cap that covered his face. Revealing…..

* * *

_**Can miles truly separate you from friends... If you want to be with someone you love, aren't you already there? -Richard Bach**_

* * *

**SS53: Ooooh cliffy!!!!!**

**Naruto: Aww man!!! I hate this cliffy!!!! **

**SS53: Sorry but you guys gotta wait for the next chappie!!! Can you guess who the mystery guy is?**

**Naruto: JUST TELL ME PLEASE!!!**

**SS53: Sorry Naruto I can't. by the way I'm saying that I changed my mind about discontinuing my "Room 143" story!!!! Go see it if you want. Well see ya guys!!!**

**Naruto: Oh come on tell me!!!**


	13. Chapter 12: Can't live without you

**SS53: Yo guys!!! Aren't you glad I'm updating? **

**Naruto: I knowI am!!!**

**SS53: Yeah me too!!! I know you guys are asking, "who the heck is that guy?" and others are making guesses as well. BTW, Thanks to those who reviewed in the last chappie!!!**

**~Kamikaze-o-Kari519- Thanks a bunch!!!**

**~swimgirl080**

**~leogirl321**

**~sakuraxgaara2233- I definitely will!!!**

**~bella2296**

**~xxnyazngurlxx28**

**~Naruto-fan-Okami-chan**

**~FilipinaChick29- Thanks for the suggestions!!!**

**Well without further a-do, Here's the 12th**** chapter of The Top 4 lovers!!!! (applause)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song mentioned in this awesome chappie^_^**

* * *

_Previously:_

_The audience clapped a little but they were still confused on who the guy is. _

"_W..who are you?" Sakura asked and she slowly reached for his cap that covered his face. Revealing….._

* * *

**Chapter 12: Can't live without you…**

"Naruto!!!" Sakura exclaimed. The guy was Naruto wearing a Sasuke-like wig.

"He he, hey Sakura" he smiled sheepishly.

"What?…Why?" she asked

"I wanted to cheer you up…since …well…you miss Sasuke so much…so I dressed up like him so you could feel that he's really here" he grinned. Sakura felt touched and gave Naruto a hug. The audience went 'Awwww' but a stupid fan girl had to ruin the moment.

"Hey! Does that mean that Sasuke-kun isn't here?" she yelled.

"I wish he was…" Sakura murmured. Then she and Naruto parted.

"What a sweet moment!" The MC exclaimed. "Anyway, here to sing her song Pretty boy by M2M, Here's Sakura Haruno!!!"

The audience applauded and the mic was handed to Sakura.

"Um thank you" she started "Well this song is dedicated to a….special person…I'm sure you guys know who it is….So…I still hope you guys enjoy"

**Pretty boy- M2M**

____

I lie awake at night  
See things in black and white  
I've only got you inside my mind  
You know you have made me blind

I lie awake and pray  
That you will look my way  
I have all this longing in my heart  
I knew it right from the start

Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you (Sakura starts remembering her moments with Sasuke)  
Like I never ever loved no one before you  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
Just tell me you love me too  
Oh my pretty pretty boy  
I need you  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I do  
Let me inside  
Make me stay right beside you

I used to write your name  
And put it in a frame  
And sometime I think I hear you call  
Right from my bedroom wall

You stay a little while  
And touch me with your smile  
And what can I say to make you mine  
To reach out for you in time

Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you  
Like I never ever loved no one before you  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
Just tell me you love me too  
Oh my pretty pretty boy  
I need you  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I do  
Let me inside  
Make me stay right beside you

Oh pretty boy  
Say you love me too

Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you (Tears start pouring from her face)  
Like I never ever loved no one before you  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
Just tell me you love me too  
Oh my pretty pretty boy  
I need you  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I do  
Let me inside  
Make me stay right beside you

The audience applauded loudly and Sakura was handed a tissue. She went down the stage and Ino hugged her. She silently cried on her shoulder. Her friends gathered around her.

"There, there Sakura. It's ok…" she whispered. Sakura lifted her head and mumbled a thanks. She looked around and noticed someone missing.

"Where's Sai?" She asked. The others looked at each other, wondering the same thing.

"He told me he was going to do something…how troublesome" Shikamaru told them. Sakura wondered what.

Then the DJ started playing **Insomnia by Craig David **and the people started dancing.

"Hey let's dance!!" Naruto exclaimed. The others agreed and went to the dance floor. Sakura stood there and watched them go. Then Naruto noticed that she wasn't coming with them.

"Hey Sakura! Come along!!" he yelled.

"Go ahead, I don't feel like dancing" she told him.

"Come on sakura! At least have some fun tonight" he encouraged her. "I don't want to see you sad!!"

Sakura giggled. Naruto was really concerned for her and that made her happy. She didn't want to let him down and she could at least have some fun.

"Ok" she told him and Naruto led her to where the others were.

"Listen Naruto…" she told him while dancing with the others. "Thanks for what you did. That was really nice of you"

"No big deal Sakura!" Naruto grinned. "Anything to make you happy"

"I got to admit, you sound like Sasuke as well when singing" she smiled but Naruto gave her a confused look.

"I wasn't the one singing" Naruto told her. Sakura froze. "I was lip singing. It was Sai's idea so I don't know where he got that voice of Sasuke or something"

"Oh…" Sakura finally said. She thought for a moment. "I'm just going to find him" she told Naruto. He nodded.

"By the way, good night Sakura-chan!!" Naruto yelled as she was leaving. Naruto waved back and yelled a good night as well.

* * *

Sakura went around the school in search of Sai. The last place she went was to the school garden. The garden was breath taking under the full moon. Then Sakura saw the tree.

The same tree he she was with Sasuke one time. She remembered that moment and sighed. She approached it slowly and placed her hand on it's bark. She looked up at the tree and remembered Sasuke's words to her.

"_Promise me that you won't forget everything that happened between us, that you'll never forget me" _

She can't get that out of her head. Tears streamed down her face and she looked up at the full moon. She sat on the ground and poured her sadness out.

"Sasuke…I miss you so much…" she whispered. She relaxed a little and wiped her tears. She looked up at the moon and recalled their moments together.

* * *

Sakura realized that the party ended and that was when it came to her that she was in the garden for quite a long time. She stood up and started walking when she remembered that she was looking for Sai. On her way out, She thought of who the singer might be if Naruto was lip singing.

"_How did Sai do that? Was it some record or something?" _She thought. The only way to find out was to ask Sai.

She was looking for him when someone grabbed her. She yelped and that someone covered her mouth.

"shh…It's just me Sakura" she whispered.

"Sai?" she whispered back. "Why did you just-"

"Shh.." he cut her off. " Just follow me" he told her. He took her hand and led the way. Sakura wondered where they were going but decided to follow.

They stopped in front of Sakura's dorm which confused her more.

"What are you trying to show me?" she asked. Then suddenly, Sai pushed her in her dorm.

"Your gonna thank me for this" he smiled and closed the door.

"Wait Sai!" she yelled. She was about to go out when she heard someone.

"Sakura…"

She froze. That voice was very familiar…._Too_ familiar. She slowly turned and gasped.

* * *

A figure was sitting on her bed. He stood up and the moonlight made it possible to see his face.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered. They stared at each other, probably thinking if all of this was real. When they did, Sakura felt her eyes watering and ran to Sasuke who embraced her. He hugged her tightly and inhaled her scent. Sakura buried her face at the crook of his neck. Tears started streaming down her face.

"Sasuke…." she whispered again. Sasuke lifted her chin for her to face him and he kissed her. Sakura eagerly kissed back and their grip on each other tightened. When they _finally_ parted, Sasuke placed his forehead against hers.

"I miss you so much" she whispered.

"Me too….Sakura" he whispered back and kissed her again. After making out, Sasuke sat on his bed, facing the window and pulled Sakura to his lap. Sakura laid on his chest and Sasuke nuzzled her neck.

"Why did you come back?" Sakura asked.

"Why? Aren't you happy?" he asked

"No! I'm really glad but…I wasn't expecting you to come back for a long time…" she told him. Sasuke cupped her face and made her look at him.

"I couldn't stand being away from you" he whispered. "And plus, Sai told me to come back and told me what was happening to you. I couldn't stand letting you be like that so I had to come back."

"So Sai helped you?"

"Hn" he nuzzled her neck again. Sakura sighed and relaxed in his arms. Then she remembered something.

"Hey, did Sai get a record of you singing Beautiful soul? The one Naruto lip sang?" she asked and Sasuke chuckled.

"That was no record. That was me" he smirked. Sakura's eyes widened.

"It was actually you!" she exclaimed.

"Why? Is my singing bad?" he asked. Sakura giggled and hugged him.

"no. I loved it!" she told him. Sasuke smirked and hugged her back.

"Hey can you sing that song again?" he asked. Sakura looked at him.

"You heard that?"

"Of course" Sasuke answered. Sakura blushed. Sasuke cuddled her while Sakura giggled. "Sing it again"

Sakura smiled and started singing the chorus while caressing his cheek. Sasuke leaned his face in her hand. Sakura giggled. After singing, Sasuke kissed her again and gently laid her down on the bed. Sakura wrapped her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss. Sasuke's hands went in her blouse and he caressed her stomach. They kissed furiously then Sasuke laid beside her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He fluttered some kisses on her neck then their foreheads were against each other and Sakura caressed his cheek and Sasuke smiled a little and kissed her forehead.

"Get some rest Sakura. You look tired" he whispered and brushed the strands of hair from her face and Sakura sighed. He was right. She was really tired. She didn't get that much sleep ever since Sasuke left.

But now, she will be able to sleep soundly and peacefully.

In the arms of the man she truly loves…

"Good night Sakura……I love you"

* * *

**SS53: Aww!!! So touching!!!**

**Naruto: ( crying) That was…..beautiful!**

**SS53: Aww don't cry Naruto…**

**Naruto: Hey can I borrow the wig I wore to look like Sasuke?**

**SS53: Uh sure..**

**Naruto: (gets the wig and faces the mirror) Hey look at me! I have a chicken butt hair!!!!**

**(Sauske barges in and grabs the wig)**

**Sasuke: Dobe….(barges out)**

**Naruto: Teme!!!! (chases after him)**

**SS53: Well that's the time we have!!! Until next time!!! Hope u like this chappie even though it's kinda short and sorry if it took so long!!!! PLS REVIEW!!!**

**~Mahal ko kayo lahat!!!^_^ (I love you all!!!)**


	14. Chapter 13: Let the fun begin

**SS53: YEAH I'm finally back!!!!**

**Naruto: What took you so long!!!**

**SS53: I'm really sorry I took so long!!!! Yeah I hate myself for that but anyway, I wanna thank those who reviewed:**

**~Kamikaze-o-Kari519 - Tnx and I'm mentioning you again here^_^**

**~bluesapphire19 - I totally will!!!**

**~YY.x-Randomness-x. **

**~sakuraxsyaoran-harryxdraco - No problem!! ^_^**

**~BlueSword - Thanks!!!**

**~CherryBlossomDemon93 - I promise!!**

**~ cherry Saki-chan - Yeah we all are!!!!**

**~ Naruto-fan-Okami-chan - Yeah there's more!! Hope you luv it!**

**~leogirl321 - Yeah I already did that! Hope you love it!!!**

**~FilipinaChick29- Tnx!!!**

**~UchihaKeiko93- Yeah I kinda cried too^_^**

**Well here's the 13th**** chapter of the top 4 lovers!!!**

**Naruto: Start the story!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!!!**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Get some rest Sakura. You look tired" he whispered and brushed the strands of hair from her face and Sakura sighed. He was right. She was really tired. She didn't get that much sleep ever since Sasuke left._

_But now, she will be able to sleep soundly and peacefully._

_In the arms of the man she truly loves…_

"_Good night Sakura……I love you"_

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Let the fun begin!!!**

_Beep_

_Beep_

Sakura's alarm clock rang and she turned it off. She tried to get up but realized Sasuke's hard grip on her which pulled her back to the bed. She smiled as she watched Sasuke's sleeping figure beside her. She caressed his cheek and couldn't help but kiss him. She placed her lips against his and was surprised when he started kissing back. She pulled away and Sasuke groaned.

"I thought you were still asleep." she giggled

"Stupid alarm clock…." Sasuke groaned. "Why do you have your alarm set anyway?"

"It's our last day today silly! It's when we all say goodbye to our school mates, teachers etc. " Sakura told him and tried getting up. "Now can you please let me go 'cause I have to get ready-Ah!" she yelped as Sasuke pulled her back onto the bed again.

"Sasuke! You should get ready too you know" she told him but Sasuke refused to listen.

"Go back to sleep Sakura" he told her. Sakura tried to think of a way for him to release her and soon thought of something.

"Sasuke-kun…" she wined and turned to face him "I wanna go and say goodbye to our schoolmates, teachers and friends…I know you want to as well!"

Sasuke opened his eyes halfway to find Sakura pouting at him like a little kid. He tried to resist but she easily got to him.

"Fine but on one condition….." Sakura waited for it. Sasuke mover closer to her.

"You always stay close to me…" he whispered. Sakura smiled and kissed his cheek which means she agrees. She got up and took some clothes from her drawer.

"You better get ready too Sasuke-kun" she told him and entered the bathroom. Sasuke sighed and was still kinda sleepy so he decided to lay down for a few more minutes. He inhaled Sakura's scent on the pillow and felt the feeling he had last time when he was still in America. He felt empty without her and lonely as well when he sees that she isn't beside him. Now that he's back, he plans to make up for the week he lost without her.

He heard the shower being turned off and he quickly got up and changed to avoid Sakura's wrath. He went to the mirror to fix his hair.

"Nice to see you dressed up" Sakura said as she stepped out of the bathroom. " I though you will still be lying down on the bed"

Sasuke smirked as he finished fixing his hair. He turned to see Sakura fixing her hair as well. She wore a pink blouse with the word _Angel_ on the front, a pink miniskirt with a little black and sneakers. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at her with awe.

"Stop staring Sasuke-kun because I might melt" Sakura joked when she saw Sasuke staring at her from the mirror's reflection. Sasuke snapped out of it and hugged Sakura from behind and buried his face at the crook of her neck.

"You look amazing" he whispered. Sakura giggled and thanked him for the complement.

"Um I hope you don't mind but I have to finish combing my hair Sasuke-kun and I can't do it with you hugging me from behind." she told him. But then, to her surprise, Sasuke took the brush from her hand and combed Sakura's hair himself. When he was done, he wrapped his arms around her again and placed his chin on her shoulder while looking at her at the mirror. Sakura smiled and turned to face him.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun" she said. She kissed him on the cheek and walked a few steps away from him but Sasuke wasn't satisfied with just a kiss on the cheek so he pulled her back to his arms and collided his lips with hers. He placed his hand at the back of her head to deepen the kiss. Soon they parted, panting.

"Let's go now Sasuke…" but he didn't let her go.

"I'm not done yet…" he answered.

" Can we do it when we aren't in a tight schedule?" she asked and found Sasuke chuckling.

"You want us to _Do it_?" he smirked. Sakura stared at him dumbfounded but then she realized what it meant and she slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Pervert. Now let's just go" She took her handbag and cap and Sasuke wrapped an arm around her waist and led her to the door.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke were passing the corridors but Sakura walked too fast which annoyed Sasuke a little since she promised to always stay close to him. Then she turned right and when he turned as well, he was surprised that a mob of guys blocked his way because they were following Sakura. They had different presents like flowers, chocolates and teddy bears. Apparently they didn't notice Sasuke a few steps behind them.

"Hey Sakura wanna go out later?"

" What's up Sakura?"

"Do you agree to be my girlfriend yet?"

Sasuke was getting annoyed by the continuous questions and most especially the fact that Sakura is being courted RIGHT BEFORE HIS EYES!

"Sorry guys but I'm already taken" he heard her say. Then the mob of guys start freaking out.

"WHAT!!!"

"Who's the guy" One asked.

"That would be me" The mob of guys were ready to beat up the guy but froze when they realized that it was Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke Uchiha!" One gasped

" We thought you already left"

"I did" Sasuke started and walked towards Sakura. "But I heard about some suitors were bugging Sakura and I can't just let you get my girl" he told them and wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist.

"She's mine so there's nothing you can do about it." Sasuke smirked while Sakura blushed. The guys had sad faces and soon they dispersed, disappointed.

" Was I too hard on them?" Sasuke asked Sakura. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"No It's alright. At least they won't be bugging me"

"It's not like you will pick one of them over me right?" Sasuke asked again.

"Maybe…" she smirked. Then she giggled when she saw Sasuke's alarmed expression.

"Just kidding Sasuke-kun. Now let's go look for the others" she told him and grabbed his hand.

While walking through he corridors, people would glance at them and some would whisper to each other like they were passing gossips.

"Is that Sasuke Uchiha?" They heard one whisper to his companion who nodded.

" Are you sure I was gone for a week?" Sasuke asked Sakura. "Because by their looks, It's like I was gone for a month or something…" Sakura giggled then saw their friends heading their way.

"Here wear this" Sakura gave Sasuke her cap.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Sakura almost yelled.

"But it's pink" Sasuke complained. Sakura glared at him and he sighed in defeat and wore the pink cap.

"Hey guys!!!" Sakura greeted when the group was close enough.

"Hey Sakura-chan! You seem cheery today? I guess Sai did something right" Naruto said and noticed Sasuke but didn't recognize him because of the cap.

"Who's he? Your new boyfriend?" Ino joked and Sakura smiled.

"Yup" Their eyes went wide.

"Who is he? I can't believe you replaced teme!"

"Not exactly" Sasuke finally talked and took off the hat. The girls squealed and the guys just smirked except for Naruto who screamed and glomped on Sasuke.

"TEME!!" he shouted. Sasuke would have told him to get off but he got to admit, he did miss his best friend. Neji and Shikamaru gave Sasuke high fives and the girls gave him hugs. The group decided to go to the school gardens.

* * *

"I can't believe that you back" Tenten said. "Why did you come back anyway?"

"I actually didn't like being apart from Sakura and hearing what was happening to her here was crushing me so I just had to come back" Sasuke answered.

"How did you know what was happening with Sakura? Did someone tell you?" Naruto asked and when he did, Sai stepped in.

" Good morning" Sai greeted. The group greeted back then Sai saw his brother and he glared at him. Sasuke stood up and glared at his brother face to face. The group stood up and Sakura stood beside Sasuke just in case they cause a commotion but, much to their surprise, the 2 gave each other a high five and a manly hug.

"Y-you guys aren't fighting anymore?" Hinata asked.

"Nope" Sai smiled.

"In fact, he was the one who told me about Sakura" Sasuke added.

"It was you Sai?" Sakura asked, shocked.

"Who else has contact with him but me?" Sai answered. "I told him to come back. It was pretty hard but we managed it"

"What was father's condition anyway?" Sasuke asked his brother. He didn't know either.

"Well he said one of us should go to America so I told him…" he breathed in deeply "I will…"

"WHAT!" the group chorused. They can't believe what Sai said.

"Your going to America so I can stay here?" Sasuke asked. He was surprised as well. "I didn't think you would do something like that"

"I'll admit that we didn't get along but I had to do it. So I'm going to America so you can stay here with Sakura"

"But why did you do that?" Ino asked curiously

"'Cause Sakura loves my brother and he loves her too. I know Sakura will be happy with Sasuke anyway" He smiled. "No big deal"

"No big deal?! Sai your leaving! Your _leaving_ us!" Sakura practically yelled.

"Well at least I know that I'm leaving for a good cause and don't worry, we can send emails and I can come visit."

Sasuke smirked at his brother and gave him a high five. "Thanks man"

"No problem" he smiled.

Sakura approached him and gave him a hug. "We will surely miss you" she said.

Sai hugged back "I know. I will too" They hugged for quite a while and Sasuke was getting jealous.

"Ok I think that's enough" he told them. The group laughed and they parted.

"Were going to miss you man!!!" Naruto yelled. Sai just chuckled.

The bell rung and everyone went to their classes for their farewell parties.

* * *

**~*TiMe SkiP*~**

"WOOH!!! IT'S SUMMER!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Will you stop screaming dobe" Sasuke complained. Naruto's screaming was giving him a headache.

"I CAN'T HELP IT TEME!!! SCHOOL IS FINALLY OVER AND I PASSED!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto started doing a victory dance. Sasuke approached him and hit his head hard which made Naruto hit the ground face first.

"TEME!!" Naruto yelled. The group laughed. It was good that everything was back to normal.

"Hey Sai, when are you leaving anyway?" Sakura asked.

"As soon as possible but I already scheduled a flight tomorrow" Sai answered.

"How about you hang with us for the rest of the day. We should spend your remaining time for some fun" Tenten suggested to which everyone agreed.

"Where are we going to go?" Ino asked.

"How about the amusement park!!!!" Naruto suggested. The others agreed and everyone went to their assigned car. Hinata went with Naruto, Ino with Shika, Tenten with Neji and Sakura with Sasuke. Sai rode in his own car.

* * *

The group met again at the amusement park. They all agreed to meet each toehr at the Ramen shop, suggested by Naruto. When they got there, Naruto was the 1st one, no surprise there, and he was eating with Hinata.

"Hey guys why don't you eat as well, you know, for energy?" Naruto told them. The others agreed and ate.

When they were done, they looked around to decide which ride they should go on 1st.

"Let's go on that one! No wait that one! No how about that!!!!" Naruto screamed, pointing to different rides which is proving to be no help at all.

"How about there?" Sai pointed to a haunted house.

"WHAT!!! No way I'm going in there!" Naruto exclaimed.

"For once, I'm with Naruto" Ino added.

"Come on. Don't be killjoys. I think it will be fun" Sakura encouraged. The 2 blondes sighed and gave in. As they went closer, Sakura started feeling scared. Sasuke sensed this and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"It's ok I'm here" Sasuke whispered in her ear which made her calm down a little.

"Are you scared Neji-kun?" Tenten asked, mockingly.

"No 'cause me and Shikamaru have a tactic on how not to get scared just in case we do" Neji smirked. Then he and Shikamaru pulled out their psp and gave each other a high five. The others just stared at them, confused.

"Well let's just go in" Sasuke said and they went inside. Neji and Shikamaru turned on their psp while Naruto was shaking as he entered.

"I'm a brave boy, I'm a brave boy…" he kept repeating again and again. Then some monster gave him a fright and he screamed his head off and ran. Hinata went after him. Ino held onto Shikamaru, Tenten with Neji and Sakura with Sasuke.

"Die you bastard die!!!" Neji exclaimed as he played. He was playing Tekken against Shikamaru. Suddenly a guy in a ghoul costume tried scaring Neji but he was too caught up in his game. Another one tried scaring Shikamaru and tried blocking his psp, earning him a punch.

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY!!! AW GREAT I LOST THE 1ST ROUND!" Shiakamru complained and continued playing. Tenten and Ino forgot how scared they were and started laughing at their boyfriends behavior.

Sai was walking by himself then a ghoul came out in front of him and tried scaring him but Sai just stared at him impassively. The guy in the costume shook his head, sighing, and just left. He continued walking then he saw the dobe. He was really scared and Sai decided to play with him a little. He hid in a corner and called Naruto's name in a deep voice.

"Naruto!!!"

"AH!! WHO ARE YOU!!! STAY AWAY FORM ME!!!"

"I'm gonna get you Naruto!!!"

"Noo!!!!"

"I'm gonna get your Ramen!!!!"

"AHHHHH!!!! NOT MY RAMEN!!!!" The he ran for his life, leaving Sai chuckling in the corner. Then the ghoul appeared a second time and Sai still stared at him impassively.

"Give it up dude" Sai told him. The guy shook his head, sighing, and left again.

Sakura cheered up as well since they were near the exit. She would occasionally burry her face in Sasuke's chest when she got scared and Sasuke would caress her hair. She felt safe in his arms.

Everyone was already out of the haunted house except for Naruto.

"Where's Naruto Hinata-chan?" Ino asked her.

"He was just right behind me" Hinata told her and then they heard a scream.

"AHH!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!! LET ME GO!!!" Naruto screamed as a guy in a scary monster suit held his arm, preventing him from getting out. The other laughed out loud and Naruto bit the guys arm, making him release his arm.

"We are not going in there again!!!" Naruto yelled. Then the group headed off for the rides.

* * *

They rode on a couple of rides and got tired. It was already 7 pm and the group decided to have dinner. They were at the dessert now and they started chatting.

" Hey Teme and Sakura-chan, we will go to a resort for a vacation so I know you guys wanna come" Naruto told the couple.

"Of course we would love to come!" Sakura exclaimed and remembered something "Can't you come Sai-kun?"

"Sorry I already scheduled a flight and my parents are expecting me" he apologized. The group felt sad but accepted the fact nonetheless

"So teme, how much did you really miss Sakura-chan?" Naruto mocked. Sakura was actually on Sasuke's lap and Sasuke ahd a strong grip on her waist.

"Very much" He stated and buried his face at the crook of Sakura's neck.

"Prove it" Naruto grinned. The others were anxious on how he was going to prove it. Sakura waited as well. Then Sasuke turned Sakura around to face him and kissed her straight at the lips. Sakura kissed back as well. The group was satisfied and waited for them to stop, which took quite a long time and Naruto got impatient.

"Alright you proved your point!!! Break it up already!!!" he told them. They parted and Sakura mumbled a sorry.

"Hey so where are we going to stay since school is over?" Sakura asked the girls.

"I have a big condo you girls can use but I will have to ask about it tomorrow" Sasuke told Sakura.

"I guess we will be staying at the guys houses for tonight" Ino smiled. The others agreed.

"Well it's kinda getting late and I think we should get going." Tenten started "Me and Neji-kun still have to pack."

"Oh yeah we haven't packed yet, haven't we Hinata?" Naruto asked her. Hinata shook her head.

"Ummm can we have a group picture?" Sakura asked "'Cause Sai is leaving and he needs a reminder of this day"

The others agreed and they went to a close photo shop and took group pictures. They had a picture each and had a group hug.

"I'll miss you guys" Sai mumbled.

"We'll miss you too Sai-kun" Sakura hugged him and was careful not to hug too long 'cause Sasuke will be jealous.

"Well see you guys tomorrow!!!" Naruto told everyone. They will also accompany Sai tomorrow to the airport before going to the resort so it was going to be a busy day tomorrow.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke arrived at Sasuke's house…..I mean mansion. Even though he lived alone, he still lived in a mansion.

"Where's my room Sasuke-kun?" she asked. Sasuke led her to a room then she realized that it was his.

"But Sasuke this is your room."

"This is your room as well." Sasuke smirked and closed the door. Sakura was surprised when he collided his lips with hers. His kiss was forceful but passionate as well. They fell on the bed without parting and when they did, Sasuke leaned close to her ear.

"We still have to make up for this morning and the week we lost" he whispered and started kissing her neck. Sakura moaned a little and made Sasuke look at her then kissed him. They started a make out session which took a really long time but soon they finished and Sasuke laid beside her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Uh Sasuke-kun what about our stuff at the dorm?" Sakura asked.

"I told a few maids to get them so your clothes are here" Sasuke answered and cuddled in his chest. Sasuke sighed and hugged her tight.

"I love you Sasuke-kun" Sakura whispered.

"I love you too Sakura…." Sasuke whispered back and kissed her forehead. Soon they fell asleep.

* * *

**SS53: Finally!!!! It's finished!!!! Hope you like it!!!**

**Naruto: I'm liking Sai now! He turned out to be awesome!!!!**

**SS53: Yeah I know!!! BTW THIS ISN'T THE END!!!! Probably 2 or 3 chappies more then it's THE END! WAH!!! But I'll try to make it awesome to the max!!!**

**So until next time!!! C ya guys soon and pls review!!!!**


	15. Chapter 14: Goodbyes

**SS53: Hey Sasusaku53 here to update my top 4 lovers chapter!!!!**

**(Applause)**

**Naruto: Yeah I'm so excited!!!**

**SS53: Me too!!! Can it get any better?**

**Naruto: Of course it can!!! (brings out ramen)**

**SS53: Oh Ramen!!!! Good thing too I'm feeling hungry!(gets mine) oh and the readers get some too right?**

**Naruto: Of course!!! Here!!! (gives ramen to the readers.) Enjoy that Ramen while reading the 14 chapter!!!**

**SS53: And thanks to those who reviewed!!! Sooo appreciate it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….but I wish I did (wishes on a star)…..sigh….It's not happening is it?**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_I told a few maids to get them so your clothes are here" Sasuke answered and cuddled in his chest. Sasuke sighed and hugged her tight._

"_I love you Sasuke-kun" Sakura whispered._

"_I love you too Sakura…." Sasuke whispered back and kissed her forehead. Soon they fell asleep._

* * *

**Chapter 14: Goodbyes**

Sakura woke up to hear some murmuring. She slowly opened her eyes to see Sasuke sitting on the side of the bed, his back facing her, talking to someone on his cell phone.

"Sasuke-kun?" she called out. Sasuke jumped a little, surprised that she was awake now. He turned to her and motioned for her to wait a little.

"Ok…no problem….ok see you guys later" he mumbled and put down his cell phone. He settled down beside Sakura and hugged her tightly and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Morning" he greeted.

"Hmm…..morning" she greeted back while rubbing her eyes. "To whom were you talking too?" she asked.

"The dobe. He wants us to go to school later with Sai" he answered. Sakura stared at him, confused.

"Why is that?"

"Remember the thing he told us on the way home?" Sasuke informed her. Sakura was silent for a while but then smiled sheepishly.

"Oh right that" She remembered. Sasuke chuckled and kissed her again.

"Well we better get ready for it" she smiled and sat up. She giggled when Sasuke frowned and got up as well to wrap his arms around her, preventing her from getting up from the bed. He growled and buried his face at the crook of her neck. Sakura caressed his cheek affectionately. Sasuke looked up and gazed at her, apparently pleading for her not to leave his side. Sakura smiled.

"Come on Sasuke we have a busy schedule today. By the way, did you prepare your clothes for our vacation with the others?" she asked.

"Both our clothes are ready…" he told her. Sakura frowned and Sasuke raised a brow at her.

"I could have packed my clothes myself. No need to tell the maid to do it" she pouted. Sasuke smirked and kissed her cheek gently.

"_I_ packed your clothes not the maid" Sakura started to blush.

"Wait…You packed my clothes? As in all of them?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah everything….Even your swim wear" he smirked as Sakura blushed more. He hugged her tighter and rubbed her arms gently.

"Your just excited to see me in it" Sakura smirked. Sasuke smirked as well and kissed her temple.

"Actually I am" he chuckled. Sakura ruffled his hair and Sasuke frowned at her. She giggled but started laughing hard as Sasuke started tickling her.

"Sasuke stop it!!!" she exclaimed in between laughter. Sasuke stopped and pulled her to him, colliding his lips to hers. He smirked when Sakura kissed back willingly. She wrapped her arms around her neck and played with his hair while he wrapped his arms around her waist. He laid her on the bed to make the kiss deeper. Then they finally pulled away for air. Sakura grinned at him.

"Come on Sasuke we better prepare" she told him. Sasuke smirked and gave her one last kiss and helped her up. She grabbed some clothes and her towel and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

Sakura stepped out of the bathroom, drying her hair, to see Sasuke speaking on his cell phone again, looking troubled. He turned to face her and his face lit up a little and he motioned for her to come near. Then he pressed the loudspeaker on his phone.

" Not now Sasuke" she hears Sai sounding irritated.

"He doesn't want to come with us" Sasuke whispered to Sakura. Sakura was alarmed. If Sai doesn't come, then their plan would end up to nothing!

"Sai?" she spoke up.

"Sakura?" Sai replied.

"Um sorry to bother you but please you need to go" she pleaded. They heard Sai sighing at the other end.

"But I'm still sleepy and-"

"You won't regret coming I promise!!!" Sakura cut in.

"But-"

"Please Sai-kun!!!!" Sakura whined. Sai sighed again.

"Fine, fine. But it better be worth it" Sakura giggled.

"It will be!"

"And I'm only doing this for you guys since its my last day….mostly for you though" he told her. Sakura blushed.

"Aww your so sweet Sai-kun" she smiled. Then she noticed Sasuke clenching his fists and frowning which means he was getting jealous.

"Umm I got to go. See you later Sai-kun!!!" she told him. Sai chuckled and said goodbye as well. She turned off Sasuke's cell phone and faced the jealous Uchiha. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him innocently.

"No need to be jealous Sasuke-kun" she smiled. Sasuke smirked and laid his forehead against hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. She gave him a chaste kiss and he buried his face at the crook of her neck.

"Mine…" he mumbled against her skin and kissed her neck. Sakura giggled and hugged him tighter. Sasuke looked up and cupped her face, making her look at him.

"I love you" he whispered and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun" she whispered back and made their lips met for a gentle, passionate kiss but was interrupted when Sakura's cell phone rang. Sasuke growled in annoyance while Sakura just giggled and grabbed her cell phone. Sasuke still had his arms wrapped around her from behind as he listened as well.

"Hello?"

"Sakura-chan!!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto-kun! What's up?" she asked.

"Well everything's set so we're just waiting for you guys with Sai" he told them.

"Oh ok. We'll be there soon, bye!" she turned off her cell and caressed Sasuke's cheek. "Come on Sasuke we need to go."

Sasuke gave her 1 last kiss and grabbed their luggage. Sakura grabbed hers too and they went to Sasuke's car to fetch Sai.

* * *

"Hey guys" Sai greeted when Sasuke and Sakura arrived at his apartment. He was dressed in a blue shirt, pants, a jacket and sneakers. He also prepared his luggage as well.

"Hi Sai" Sakura greeted back and hugged him.

"Morning brother" Sai turned to Sasuke.

"Hn" Was all Sasuke answered and they gave each other high fives.

"So Sai you ready to go?" Sakura smiled and Sai smiled back.

"yeah, of course" he answered.

"Well we better be going 'cause the dobe won't stop texting me" Sasuke complained while reaching for his cell phone. Sai nodded and grabbed his luggage.

"I really like your outfit Sakura" Sai complemented. They are currently in Sasuke's car, driving to school.

"Aww thanks Sai" Sakura smiled and Sai smiled back. He glanced at Sasuke who was driving and he could see him clutching the steering wheel hard which made him smirk. Since he was leaving, he decided to make Sasuke jealous with his remaining time.

"Too bad I don't get to spend more time with you guys" Sai told them. "I would really miss you guys"

"We will miss you too Sai-kun" Sakura smiled. Sasuke was getting really pissed off and realized that Sai's face was getting closer to Sakura's like he was attempting to kiss her which isn't true in Sai's part. He just wants to make his brother as jealous as possible. Too bad Sasuke didn't see it in that way and got furious. So when they were about to make a turn, Sasuke picked up speed and turned roughly which made Sai bump his head on the car window since he wasn't wearing his seat belt.

"Hey Brother be more gentle with the driving!!!" Sai complained while rubbing his head. Sasuke smirked.

"Not my fault your not wearing your seatbelt" he told him. Sakura just rolled her eyes at the bickering brothers until they finally arrived.

"Why on earth did you bring me here? School's over!" Sai complained as they stepped out of the car.

"Just be patient Sai-kun" Sakura told him and they start walking inside.

"I don't know what's up with all this-"

"SURPRISE!!!!" exclaimed a lot of people. Sai was startled at the sight.

"Hey Sai!" Naruto greeted from the crowd and approached him.

"What's with all this?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"It's a farewell party for you Sai-kun" Sakura smiled.

"For…me?" Sai mumbled. He still couldn't believe it. Everyone of his batch mates and teachers were there to say goodbye. Then he noticed his friends in the crowd, approaching them. Then he was suddenly tackled by the sobbing lee.

"Youthful Sai! We heard the tragic news of your departure to America!!!! I wish the flame of youth to be with you!!!" he sobbed. Sai patted his back.

"Thanks lee" he told him. Lee pulled away and his other friends gave him a manly hug.

"We'll miss you dude" kiba told him. Sai nodded.

"Hey! Sai isn't leaving yet so quit the waterworks why don't we start this party?" Naruto yelled and everyone cheered.

Soon the music came blasting through the speakers and everyone started dancing. Sakura grabbed a cup of juice and searched for Sasuke but was surprised when he suddenly came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Follow me" he whispered huskily in her ear which made her shiver. He held one of her hand and started leading her somewhere.

* * *

Sasuke lead Sakura to the school gardens which confused her.

"What are we doing here Sasuke-kun?" She asked. Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck.

"'Cause this is the last time we're seeing this place and I was hoping that we could make the most of it" he whispered and kissed her neck. Sakura smiled and he started leading her to the tree they once spent time together. Sakura smiled and touched the tree bark but yelped when Sasuke pressed her against it and closed the gap between their lips. Sakura kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck while he did the same around her waist and pulled her closer. Soon their fiery kiss became more passionate and they parted for air. Then Sasuke started fluttering passionate kisses on her neck.

"Sasuke….kun" she whispered/moaned. Sasuke kissed her passionately on the lips again and settled down on the ground and leaned against the tree with Sakura on his lap, nuzzling her.

"I can tell you were jealous when we were in the car" She whispered while caressing his cheek.

"Stupid brother trying to make a move on you" he murmured against her skin. Sakura giggled and made him look at her.

"You know there's no reason to fret about it" she told him and brushed her lips against his. Sasuke closed his eyes in pleasure.

"I love you and _only_ you Sasuke-kun" she murmured against his lips. Sasuke smirked and licked her lips.

"I know…" he murmured back and kissed her again but with much more force but gentle as well. When they parted, it was Sakura's turn to gently flutter kisses on Sasuke's neck. He groaned and couldn't take it any longer.

"Sakura….look at me" he whispered and she did what he told her. Only to be tackled to the ground by a smirking Sasuke who started to nibble on her neck. Sakura quietly moaned which was making him go crazy. Sakura's breath hitched when she felt his tongue on her neck, licking greedily.

"Sasuke-kun…." she whispered. Sasuke then moved close to her ear and nibbled on her earlobe.

"You should really stop teasing me Sakura…." he whispered huskily. Sakura giggled, causing Sasuke to look at her questionately. Sakura brushed her lips against his.

"Not my fault you can't resist me Sasuke-kun" she whispered and kissed him fully. Sasuke eagerly kissed back and when they finally parted, Sasuke laid on the grass next to her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple. They stayed in that position, looking up at the tree as its leaves gently fell to the ground.

"I'm gonna miss our moments here…." Sakura suddenly mumbled.

"Hn" Sasuke answered. Then Sasuke sat up and held out his hand for Sakura to take. Sakura stared at him, confused and hesitantly took his hand and he helped her get up. Then Sasuke lead her to the tree bark and looked around. Then he picked up a pointed rock and engraved something on the tree bark. Sakura stared at him curiously.

"Sasuke-kun what are you…." she trailed off as she saw what he engraved.

It was a heart and inside were the words 'SasuSaku 4 ever'.

Sakura felt her eyes welding up with tears. It was quite absurd for Sasuke to do that but it made her really happy.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked in a concerned tone since she was starting to cry. He was surprised when Sakura enveloped him in a hug. He smiled and hugged back. He could feel her tears soaking his shirt but he didn't care.

"I love you Sasuke…..so much…" she mumbled and he felt her kiss his neck affectionately. Sasuke cupped her face and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you too Sakura…." he whispered and collided his lips with hers. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair while Sasuke's hand caressed her cheek and the other one was on her waist. He gently let her rest against the tree bark, making the kiss deeper but then someone interfered with their moment.

"TEME!!!!SAKURA-CHAN!!!!"

"Dobe…" Sasuke hissed as they parted. Sakura smiled and gave him a chaste kiss before appearing in Naruto's sights from behind the tree with Sasuke behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hey Sakura-chan and teme!!!!" he grinned and approached them.

"What do you want dobe?" Sasuke asked, annoyed. But Naruto didn't notice that.

"Kakashi-sensei is still gonna tell us who's the top 4 of the school!!!!"

"Really? I completely forgot about that!!" Sakura exclaimed. "Let's go!"

Naruto ran off ahead of them and the 2 followed. Sakura noticed that Sasuke was smirking. She raised a brow at him.

"What are you smirking about?" she asked. Apparently, Sasuke's smirk grew wider.

"We'll finally know who's the top 4 and I have a pretty good feeling who it will be" Sakura snorted at his comment and Sasuke raised a brow at her.

"Yeah and it's the girl right beside you" she grinned. Sasuke smirked and kissed her temple.

"We'll see…"

* * *

"Attention please everyone" Kakashi announced at the stage. Everyone turned and all became silent.

"Ok so today we are celebrating our farewell party for Sai Uchiha" He continued but was cut off by an applause but then faded.

"Since we forgot to announce the top 4 last time, I will finally announce it today."

By the stage, The group waited patiently for the announcement.

"Ready to see our victory girls" Naruto taunted the girls. The guys smirked while the girls frowned.

"I believe _you_ guys will be the one to see our victory" Sakura smirked with the girls. The boys just rolled their eyes and they continued listening to Kakashi.

"I have heard that our top 4 and the top 4 that newly transferred to our school which is Sakura and her friends have been competing for the top slots. We'll I'm happy to announce that…" he paused. Everyone was silent and listened closely, especially the group.

"There will be no need for such competition" he announced. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"WHAT!!!!" Naruto yelled and ran up the stage with the group right behind him. WHAT DO YOU MEAN KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!"

"What I'm saying Naruto is that you boys have equal grades with the girls so all 8 of you are sharing the title of the top 4"

"Hu?" Naruto scratched his head "I'm confused…"

"He said that we all have equal grades so we all share the title of top 4. As in, 2 of us share 1 title… dobe…" Shikamaru explained. Naruto mouthed an 'Oh'.

"Ok so let me present to you the top 4 starting with the ones who share the 4th spot. And they are….Naruto Uzumaki and Ino Yamanaka!"

Everyone applauded and the 2 stepped forward.

"For the 3rd slot, Tenten and Neji Hyuga"

Applause again and the 2 stepped forward.

"For the 2nd slot, Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga"

Applause and the 2 stepped forward.

"And for the 1st slot, Shikamaru Nara and Sakura Haruno"

Everyone applauded louder and the 2 stepped forward. So the arrangement was like this:

Naruto Uzumaki Neji Hyuga Sasuke Uchiha Shikamaru Nara

Ino Yamanaka Tenten Hinata Hyuga Sakura Haruno.

Neji was satisfied with his slot with Tenten but the other boys were not as comfortable.

"This isn't working" Sasuke muttered.

"Troublesome…"

"Switch?" Naruto asked and the 2 nodded. So Shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto switched places next to their girlfriends. So the arrangement was now like this:

Shikamaru Nara Neji Hyuga Naruto Uzumaki Sasuke Uchiha

Ino Yamanaka Tenten Hinata Hyuga Sakura Haruno.

"Much better" Sasuke mumbled as he nuzzled Sakura's neck.

"We should make a name for our group. Let me think…" Naruto paused and thought about it. "I know! Since we're all lovers so….how about the top 4 lovers?"

The others looked at each other and shrugged.

"Fine…" Neji mumbled.

" Then that means among us lovers, Sasuke and Sakura are the no.1" Sai interrupted. Naruto frowned.

"No fair!!! We should be the top 1!!!" Naruto complained.

"But I think Sai's right Naruto" Tenten told him. "Sakura and Sasuke went through a lot more challenges than us so I think they really should be top 1 since they went through all that"

Everyone nodded and Naruto sighed. "Fine but it's unfair that teme beat me again!" he pouted.

Everyone laughed at his childishness. Then Sai remembered something and looked at his watch.

"Hey guys I have to go to the airport. My flight's in an hour" He said sadly. The group felt sad again then Naruto went to the microphone.

"Hey guys Sai needs to go now so let's say goodbye to him 1 last time!" he yelled. The group rolled their eyes since it was like in a children's party when the kids say goodbye to the mascot. Sasuke approached Naruto and whispered something in his ear.

"Ok so Sai will just walk out and you can say goodbye to him as he leaves then" Naruto shrugs and Sai starts saying goodbye to his teachers first then to his other batch mates as he leaves with the group following him. Then he met up with his friends and they said their goodbyes. Lee was already crying.

"May the power of youth stay with you!" He told Sai while giving him a manly hug. Sai chuckled and thanked him. He said his goodbyes to his other friends and stepped into Naruto's van with the others.

"How about our cars dobe?" Sasuke asked Naruto who was driving.

"I took all your stuff and asked our drivers to take your cars home. It will be much easier if we stay in 1 vehicle." He told them and the guys nodded.

"Sorry I couldn't come with you guys" Sai apologized.

"It's ok Sai-kun." Sakura told him. "Promise you'll visit?" Sai glanced at her and smiled.

"Of course"

* * *

The trip took a few more minutes until they finally arrived to the airport.

"Ok guys we're here!" Naruto exclaimed. Everyone hopped out of the van and Sai grabbed his luggage. The entered the airport and Sai realized that they were already calling for the passengers to board the plane. He sighed and turned to the group.

"Well…" he started hesitantly "I guess this is good bye then" he tried to smile and finds it quite hard since he was already leaving.

"Aww Sai we're going to miss you" Ino was starting to cry as well as the other girls. The guys were also feeling quite sad but Naruto had tears already streaming down his face and glomped on Sai.

"WE ARE REALLY GONNA MISS YOU!!!" He exclaimed. "Even though you were a bastard whom we really hate before that we wanted to throw you off a cliff, you're a good guy now so……" he sniffed and regained his composure, trying to be strong and he held out his hand. "Good bye"

Sai chuckled and shook his hand. He said good byes to Neji and Shikamaru but when it came to Sasuke, they glared at each other for a while but both smirked and gave each other a manly hug.

"Thanks bro" Sasuke thanked him.

"No big deal. Just take good care of her" Sai smiled and Sasuke nodded.

"Good bye Sai-kun" Sakura told him, trying hard not to cry but failed miserably and enveloped him into a hug. Sai hugged him back and then the other girls joined in the hug.

"Hey I wanna join!!" Naruto exclaimed and joined in the group hug. The other 3 kinda got jealous since their girlfriends was hugging Sai.

" Come on you 3 join in" Naruto exclaimed. The 3 sighed and joined in hesitantly. When they finally broke apart, Sai said his proper goodbyes to the other girls and went back to Sakura.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys some day?" he smiled and Sakura nodded and kissed him on the cheek. Well…you know what Sasuke feels about that right? But Naruto managed to calm him down.

"Well see ya guys soon!" Sai waved as he walked away. The group waved back and watched him go until he was out of sight.

* * *

"Ok so everyone ready?" Naruto asked the group as they hopped into the van.

"I'm excited for this trip sooo much!!!" Ino squealed. Naruto was in the driver's seat and Hinata was beside him. Shikamaru was beside Ino and beside her is Tenten and Neji while Sasuke and Sakura were at the back. Sakura was on his lap and Sasuke had his face buried in Sakura's hair.

"Something wrong Sasuke-kun?" she asked, making him face her and caressed his cheek.

"Just praying that Naruto doesn't screw up driving and end all of our lives" he told her and the group started laughing.

"Very funny Teme" Naruto pouted and started driving. "Hey Teme make sure you 2 don't do anything perverted back there" Naruto grinned and Sakura blushed. She could feel Sasuke smirk and he started playing with the hem of Sakura's blouse.

"I'll try…" he whispered, only for Sakura to hear. Sakura had a startled expression which made Sasuke chuckle and he kissed her cheek. Sakura rolled her eyes and started caressing his cheek as Sasuke leaned unto her touch.

"By the way Sasuke…." she whispered and Sasuke looked up at her. "I beat you for the top slot" She grinned

Sasuke chuckled and nuzzled her again. "Eh it's impossible to beat Shikamaru anyway and plus I won a much better prize." Sakura stared at him, confused and Sasuke caressed her cheek.

"You…" he whispered and Sakura smiled, giving him a chaste kiss.

"RESORT HERE WE COME!!!" Naruto yelled and was hit on the head by one of Sasuke's sneakers.

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke told him and the others laughed and Shikamaru handed him his sneaker back.

* * *

**SS53: Well that's it fort his chapter! Too bad Sai has to leave but we'll see him again…someday.**

**Sorry If it was so darn long. It took longer that I thought actually and we left home more often**

**Well just review and see ya next time!!!!!^_^**


	16. Chapter 15: Summer Fun

**SS53: Hey guys!!! Sorry for the late Update! But the good news is that I'm here now to update!!!!**

**Naruto: FINALLY!!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WE HAVE WAITED OUR BUTTS HERE?**

**SS53: I KNOW THAT!!!! And I'm really, really sorry!**

**Naruto: Explain later! Right now, START TYPING THE NEW CHAPTER!!!!**

**SS53: ALRIGHT ALREADY!!! But I need the disclaimer-**

**Naruto: SHE DOESN'T OWN NARUTO! PUT IT IN YOUR HEADS! NOW START!!!**

**SS53: You don't have to be so furious…**

**Naruto: I'm not furious**

**SS53: But why were you shouting?**

**Naruto: Oh I watched "Fairyodd parents" (I don't own that either) and Cosmo said that you'll easily remember stuff if you shout so… I'M SHOUTING!!! **

**SS53: (Sweatdrop) O…k**

**Naruto: HE'S SUCH A GOOD EXAMPLE!**

**SS53: Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this over with…Here's chapter 15 of The Top 4 Lovers^^**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

"_RESORT HERE WE COME!!!" Naruto yelled and was hit on the head by one of Sasuke's sneakers._

"_Shut up dobe" Sasuke told him and the others laughed and Shikamaru handed him his sneaker back._

* * *

**Chapter 15: Summer Fun!**

The group were still on their way to the resort. They were currently passing through a zigzag road. Since Naruto was not that good of a driver, it was a scary way through. Naruto kept on making swift turns, making the group yell.

"Will you be careful you dobe!" Neji yelled

"I'm trying Hyuuga!!!" Naruto yelled back, taking a swift turn again

"You call that driving! We're not playing bumper cars here!!" Sasuke, surprisingly, yelled.

"At least there aren't any vehicles close by" Ino sighed

"You wanna take the wheel Teme!" Naruto yelled in frustration

"Fine! Give me the wheel!!!"

"Here!" Naruto yelled, literally giving Sasuke the steering wheel.

"YOU IDIOT! PUT IT BACK!" Sakura yelled

Naruto rolled his eyes and placed it back.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US!!!" Ino yelled at the dobe.

"But teme told me to hand him the steering wheel!" Naruto complained. The group sighed and sweat dropped.

"I didn't mean it literally you dobe! And what kind of car has a steering wheel that you can take off?" Sasuke raised a brow.

"I think it's cool" Naruto mumbled.

"Just stop the car. I'll drive" Shikamaru sighed. Naruto stopped and switched places with Shikamaru.

"Wow. For the 1st time, the genius is gonna do something other that sleeping" Neji smirked.

"If you don't want then Naruto can still-"

"NOOOO!!!" The group yelled in protest. Shikamaru smirked and Naruto pouted.

Sasuke sighed "I wish we would get there soon before I lose it" He mumbled and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist while she rested her head against his chest and caressed his cheek.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure your still in sanity" Sakura giggled and Sasuke smiled a little and fell asleep.

* * *

"WE'RE HERE!!!!!!!" Sasuke heard Naruto yell which woke him up. He's like a stupid alarm clock but much more annoying. Naruto immediately hopped off the car and ran around in circles. The group got off as well and Shikamaru opened the trunk so they can get their stuff.

"Hey dobe instead of making a fool of yourself, why don't you help us with these stuff?" Sasuke told him, irritated.

"Im a sec after I finish my sand castle." Naruto told them who was sitting on the sand doing it but then was surprised when Neji's foot replaced it.

"Hey!" He yelled like a little kid. "Why did you just step on my sand castle!"

"Stop wasting our time and help us" Neji glared at him. Naruto glared back but then pouted and helped the others. Then they made their way to their resort.

* * *

"Welcome" the doorman greeted as they entered the resort. The group gasped when they saw the place. Everything looked so beautiful and modern. The place was perfectly clean and different people walked around the halls, all happy and having a great time and before they could see anything else, a dark haired girl appeared in front of them. She was tall, looked like a girl in her early twenties and had a bright smile on her face.

"Hello and welcome to Summer Springs Resort" she greeted. "My name is Natalie, the manager, and I'm here to help you around the place and make sure you have an excellent stay"

" Hello Natalie the manager! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto exclaimed. The group sweat dropped and Sasuke hit him on the head.

"Apologies for our friend" Sakura apologized but Natalie didn't seem to mind much and still smiled.

"It's ok. Why don't we get you booked to our hotel? And by the way Naruto, you can just call me Natalie" she said and lead the way to the reception desk.

The receptionists were really happy to have the group in they hotel, mostly the guys of course, and the group checked in.

"Ok so we'll be staying in a big suite with 4 rooms and a lounge in the middle of all of them" Tenten said and faced the group. "Sounds good?"

There was a mix of replies in agreement and they finished checking in. One of the receptionist handed them their keys.

"Ok wonderful" Natalie clasped her hands together. "I'll just call one of our employees to take your luggage for you"

Then she called for the employees and they carried the group's stuff for them and took them to their suite.

"Ok now why don't I take you on a little tour of the place? Shall we?" she lead the way and the group followed her.

"Nice placed you pick Naruto" Hinata sighed.

"Yeah for once you done something right" Shikamaru smirked but naruto took it as a complement.

"Thanks" he grinned.

"Ok so this is the lounge where you can relax and chat with each other or other guests" Natalie exlained as she showed the lounge. Different people were chatting happily, sitting on black leather sofas and sipping their drinks. A beautiful chandelier was above them.

"If you want to have a private talk you can stay in your own private lounge" Natalie opened a door and it looked like the same one outside but smaller. "Only I don't think you'll be doing that since you already have one in your suite" she smiled then they moved on.

"Here we have our 5 star restaurant where you can have wonderful dishes made by our world renowned chefs and hospitable staff" Natalie explained as they went in the restaurant. Everything looked amazing. The tables and chairs were covered by while linen and flower centerpieces where in each of them. The tableware looked really expensive and the people enjoyed staying there eating and listening to the piano music being played and there were different chandeliers in the restaurant. The smell of the different delicacies made their mouth water.

"Ok now moving on" Natalie led the way again.

"Here we have the fitness center where you can exercise daily and make sure your in tip top shape" Natalie explained. "You can also get a fitness trainer to help you out" she smiled. The place was filled with different equipment and people were doing their daily exercise. The girls whistled low as they glaned a few guys and their boysfriends got jealous and wanted to move on. The girls grinned sheepishly and went on.

They continued the tour around the place, visiting different places like the pool and Jacuzzi wherein the guys really liked the place and the girls hit them on the head and there was also another lounge where you could see a great view of the beach. Now they were heading for their suite.

"Wow after seeing all of this, I can't imagine what our suite would look like" Ino whispered.

"But I'm excited to find out!" Naruto grinned and rubbed his hands together like he was about to eat. Then they stopped and Natalie opened the door then the group's jaws dropped.

The place looked AMAZING. The lounge had leather furniture facing a flat screen tv which a dvd player and awesome speakers and there was a variety of movies to choose from and you can also play music. There was also a table with a flower centerpiece and a chandelier was on top but there were some smaller lights which you can use and adjust to make the place dim. On each side from the lounge, there are the 4 rooms and behind it was a huge window wherein you have a great view of the beach and if you turn left from that, you'll see the stylish kitchen and dining table.

"Oh my gosh…." Sakura breathed out.

"I can see that you love your room" Natalie smiled and the group wasn't able to respond from shock.

"Well I must leave you now but you can call on the phones in each of your rooms if you need anything. Enjoy your stay" She smiled and closed the door. After a few moments, the group was about to disperse when Tenten made them stop.

"Ok 1st we figure out which room belongs to who then we run around and enjoy this place like maniacs." She said and the others agreed.

"I'll stay with Sakura" Sasuke said.

"I'm with Shika!" Ino exclaimed.

"I'm with Neji of course" Tenten smiled.

"AND I'M WITH HINATA! OK NOW LET'S HAVE FUN!!!" Naruto yelled and the group dispersed into their rooms and others roamed around the suite.

"Hey I like the bed! It's so bouncy!" Naruto yelled from their room and was bouncing ontop of the bed like a kid and Hinata was telling him to be careful. The rooms also have a flat screen tv in each of them.

In the lounge, Shikamaru laid on the couch while tenten went through some songs and played some music. Neji checked out the different movies they had.

"OMG Hey everyone! Look in your bathrooms!" Ino yelled and they did. The bathrooms were like one big room and each had a jacizzi in them.

"Awesome!" Sakura yelled.

"Hey our toilet water's blue!" Naruto yelled and the others sweat dropped. Then they continued looking around. Saske looked at the fridge and grabbed some tomatoes, Shikamaru fell asleep on the leather sofa in the lounge, Tenten was listening to music, Ino was fixing her clothes, Neji was picking a movie, Sakura was baking with some help from Sasuke, Hinata was watching tv and Naruto was looking around the room and saw the phone Natalie told to them about and picked up the reciever.

"Hello?" Asked a person formt he other line.

"Bye!" Naruto yelled and put the reciever down. Then he picked it up again.

"Hello?"

"Bye again!" then he put it back down. Then he picks it up a 3rd time.

"Hello?" the person seemed tired of his jokes.

"Why is the toilet water blue?" he asked randomly and the person on the other line sweat dropped but she still explained.

"Oh really….." there was a moment of silence then, "BYE!" and he put the receiver back down. But then he thought of something and picked it up again.

"Hello?"

"Umm how does the flat screen stick to the wall? Seriously, do you glue it or something?"

The person on the other end groaned and answered his nonsense questions. Poor girl….

* * *

"Hey guys, want some cake?" Sakura yelled and a few seconds ater, the group was sitting on the table. She giggled and handed them each a piece and they started eating.

"This is really good Sakura-chan" Hinata complemented.

"Yeah! Awesome!" Ino added.

"This is really the best cake I ever tasted!" Naruto talked with his mouth full and some crunbs were spilling out from his mouth. Neji hit him on the head and he started chocking. Sakura handed him some water and he calmed down.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" Naruto yelled at Neji who just shrugged.

"I'ts your fault you talked with your mouth full" tenten told him.

"Yeah" Sakura agreed "You shouldn't stuff it all in your mouth Naru-"

She stopped as she saw Naruto stuffing his mouth with cake again and glanced at Shikamaru's cake which he was eating slowly.

"Are you finishing that?" he was about to grab it when Shikamaru hit him and he started chocking again and drank some water. The group just sweat dropped.

"Ok guys get ready 'cause we're going to spend some time on the beach!" tenten announced. "You have 30 mins to prepare!" she smiled and everyone dispersed when they finished.

Sakura was taking some of her things whne she was tackled by Sasuke and thye both landed on the bed. Sakura started laughing when Sasuke started to tickle her.

"Sasuke! Stop it!" she exclaimed in between laughter. Sasuke chuckled, wrapped his arms around her and carried her up with him into a sitting position. Then Sakura noticed that he was inching closer to her and she backed up until her back was against the wall. He placed his hands on the wall and trapped her.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked. Sasuke just smirked and licked his lips and inched closer but then….

"HEY TEME AND SAKURA! WE'RE LEAVING IN A FEW MINUTES NOW!" Naruto suddenly barged in and Sasuke glared at him.

"Thanks for the update..now get out." he said through gritted teeth. Naruto grinned when he saw their position and knew he was interrupting something.

"O…k then" He slowly closed the door and when he did, Sasuke inched closer to Sakura again but….

"HEY TEME YOU 2 READY YETTT?!!!!" Naruto barged in again and Sasuke curned under his breath.

"No dobe! Get out!" He practically yelled and Naruto slowly closed the door. Sakura seemed to be amused and Sasuke sighed and started to inch closer again but….

"HEY TEME ARE YOU GUYS HAVING-"

He was cut off when a pillow headed his way and he was almost hit. He decided to just leave them alone or else something more deadly would be flying.

"Damn idiot" Sasuke hissed. Sakura cupped his cheek and kissed his forehead.

"Calm down Sasuke…" she purred and nuzzled his neck. Sasuke forgot about Naruto and lifted her chin so that she would look at him. Then she slowly kissed her passionately. When they parted, Sasuke brushed her hair from her face and placed his nose against her cheek. Sakura caressed his hair as he started nuzzling her neck.

"We better go now Sasuke before Naruto barges in again" she whispered and Sasuke Hn-ed and got up with her. Sakura placed her things in her bag.

"You ready Sasuke?" she asked without facing him and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple.

"Yeah let's go" he mumbled and they stepped out to the lounge, seeing the group waiting for them.

* * *

"What took you 2 so long?" Tenten asked. But Naruto spoke up

"So are you having-"

"NO WE'RE NOT NOW LET'S GO!" Sasuke raised his voice and he started to head out the door with Sakura.

'_Why are they thinking that we're doing it?' _Sasuke sighed.

"What's wrong with him?" Tenten asked.

"I dunno. Probably because I barged into their room for the 3rd time to ask if they're having some drinks before leaving" he replied. They just shrugged and left.

* * *

The guys were heading for their spot at the beach and started setting stuff up. The girls went off somewhere to change. Ever since they were looking for a god spot, some girls were following them but they just ignored them.

"Ok all set!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Damn why is it so hot?" Sasuke hissed

"That's because it's summer Uchiha" Neji told him. Sasuke just sighed and the guys started to take off their shirts and some of the girls fainted and others squealed. The guys just rolled their eyes and waited for the girls. But Naruto got irritated.

"umm guys how can we send this grils away?" he asked them. The guys thought about it and Naruto suddenly had an idea.

"We can pretend we're gay" he whispered. The other guys looked at him like he grew another head and Naruto received 3 hits.

"I have an idea" Shikamaru said." How about Naruto just yells that there is some celebrity and the girls will go looking for him"

The others nodded and Naruto went into action.

"HEY IS THAT….umm…." Naruto thought hard. Who can the girls really can't stand chasing after. Then he got it.

"HEY IS THAT THE F4 FORM BOYS BEFORE FLOWERS!" He yelled and the girls yelled 'Where?"

"OVER THERE! THEY WENT TO THE FARTHEST SIDE OF THE BEACH!"

Then the girls all ran to the "F4" and the guys smirked. **( BTW I don't own boys before flowers)**

"Hey are those the girls?" naruto asked. The 3 guys lazily turned their heads biut then hteir eyes widened.

The girls were already wearing their swimsuits and they looked jaw dropping gorgeous. They all wore a 2 piece swimsuit. Sakura wore 1 that had a lace around her neck and was pink with floral designs on it and had her hair up in a bun. Ino wore 1 in a tube and was purple with her hair in a pony tail. Tenten and Hinata wore one with spaghetti straps but Tenten's was black with a little silver and her hair was in the same buns while Hinata's was while with a little blue and she just let her hair down.

The girls were busy chatting but paused when they saw the guys. The 2 groups just stared at each other until the guys went to their own girfriends. Sasuke smirked as he approached Sakura who smied shyly and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"You look really beautiful" he complemented. Sakura giggled.

"You don't look too bad yourself" she replied. Sasuke placed his forehead against hers and looked straight into her eyes.

"But it's much better if you let your hair down" he told her and took off the bun and caressed her hair. Sakura smiled and kissed him passionately and Sasuke eagerly kissed back. They were interrupted when they felt themselves getting wet. They parted and realized that the others were splashing water and making them wet. The 2 laughed and joined the water fight.

* * *

**FEW HOURS LATER:**

"Hey Sakura look at this!" Naruto yelled and Sakura approached him.

"What's up?" She bended down to see what Naruto found.

"IT'S A CRAB!!!!" He held it up to her face and she screamed.

"GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled. She normaly wouldn't be scared of crabs but this one was huge and she knows if she gets pinched by it, it would hurt A LOT. So she started running and Naruto ran after her, holding the crab.

Unfotunately for Naruto, Sakura's 'night in shinning armor' heard her screaming and saw what was happening. Sakura ran to him and he wrapped an arm around her and approached him. He took the crab and put it in Naruto's trunks.

"AHH! TEME! GET IT OFF!!!" Naruto yelled and quickly took it off and threw the crab. He marched to Sasuke, frowning.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR TEME!!!" He yelled. Sasuke stared at him impassively while hugging Sakura who's on his lap.

"It was your fault dobe" he told him. Naruto frowned even more and just left. Sasuke nuzzled Sakura's neck.

"You hungry?" he asked. Sakura smield and turned to face him. She wrapped her amrs around his neck and rested her head against his chest.

"Thank you…" she whispered. Sasuke kissed her head and caressed her hair.

"I told you I'll always protect you…Especially if it's the dobe who's scaring you"

"Yeah but don't you think that was a little harsh?" she asked but Sasuke just Hn-ed.

"HEY GUYS LET'S EAT!!!" Naruto yelled. He was happy 'cause he was gonna eat ramen. Then they all started eating. After that they packed their stuff since it was late afternoon and they went back to their suite.

* * *

**At the suite:**

"Hey let's watch a movie!" Tenten

"Hey how about this?" Neji asked, holding a dvd of "Taken"

"You guys pick a movie and 'll just change" Sakura told them and went to their room. Sasuke secretly followed her and went inside the room unnoticed. When he was inside, Sakura was looking for something in the closet, not noticing him and he quietly closed the door and crept close to her until he was behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Sakura yelped and hit Sasuke's arm playfully.

"Stop scaring me!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke chuckled and started to kiss and nuzzle her neck.

"Sasuke…stop it" Sakura told him. Sasuke stopped and made her face him.

"With you wearing that outfit? How can I resist?" Sasuke asked rhetorically. Sakura blushed then kissed him. Sasuke kissed back then they made out for quite a while until Naruto's annoying voice was heard.

"TEME!!! SAKURA!!! MOVIE'S STARTING!!!" He yelled. The 2 broke from the kiss and Sakura giggled when Sasuke pouted. She got up and went to the bathroom to change. Then the 2 went to the lounge and took their seats beside each other and Naruto dimmed the lights and passed the popcorn.

An hour later, Sasuke discovered that Sakura fell asleep. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and let her lean on his chest. Then when the movie finally finished, he carried Sakura to their room and settled her on the bed. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead. Then he went to the lounge and called the others who was about to go to their rooms.

"What's the problem teme?" Naruto asked.

"I need you help" he told them. The others looked at each other and faced him again.

"For what?" Ino asked.

"Tomorrow's Sakura's birthday" Sasuke told them "I want it to be extra special but I can't do it alone" he told them. The others smiled.

"No problem Teme" Naruto assured him "Leave it to us!"

* * *

**Hey sorry for the really, really late update! I know it really took so long and I'm really soooooo sorry!!!! Sorry for any mistakes in my chappie but I'm in a hurry ad really got to go! I'll edit it probably tomorrow! I just want to upload it ASAP! Hope u like it!!!^_^**

.


	17. Chapter 16: best birthday ever!

**SS53: Hey I'm back! fragmental**

**Naruto: Yo Sasusaku!**

**SS53: Oh hey Naruto! What's up?**

**Naruto: Doing good! Me and the readers are quite excited about Sakura's birthday. Mainly what Sasuke is planning.**

**SS53: Yeah so am I fro some reason^^. Hey thanks for everyone who reviewed, favorited and alerted! Well I guess I shouldn't make this longer don't you think?**

**Naruto: I agree!!!**

**SS53: Ok so here's the 16th**** chapter of "The top 4 lovers". **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…or the songs mentioned.**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_I need you help" he told them. The others looked at each other and faced him again._

"_For what?" Ino asked._

"_Tomorrow's Sakura's birthday" Sasuke told them "I want it to be extra special but I can't do it alone" he told them. The others smiled._

"_No problem Teme" Naruto assured him "Leave it to us!"_

* * *

**Chapter 16: Best Birthday ever!**

Sakura squirmed in the bed and realized that Sasuke wasn't beside her. She groaned and squirmed again. She listened closely outside to find out if they were outside but and didn't here a sound which was unlikely since she would always hear Naruto yelling, 'DAMN YOU NEJI GIVE BACK MY RAMEN'. or 'WILL YOU STOP SAYING BIG WORDS PINEAPPLE HEAD! IT MAKES MY HEAD HURT!' or something like that.

"What's up with everyone?" she thought. She got up and rubbed her eyes to examine the room. Then that's when she noticed the cherry blossom petals on her bed. She picked up one and caressed it softly.

"Why are there cherry blossoms here?" she asked herself and before she can find out the answer, she heard the door open and saw Sasuke peek in. He smiled when he saw her and entered with a tray of food. He placed it down, sat beside her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. Sakura smiled and laid againts his chest.

"Morning…" Sasuke murmured as he nuzzled her neck.

"Hm…morning" Sakura replied. Sakura glanced at the food he placed down.

"Is that breakfast?" she asked. Sasuke looked at her and nodded. He stood up and took the tray.

"Eat up" he told her while sitting down beside her again. Sakura smiled and examined the food. It was heart shaped pancakes with syrup and butter on top. There was also strawberry juice in a tall glass and a little vase with a rose and some more cherry blossom petals on the tray.

"Who prepared this?" she asked.

"I did" Sasuke answered her nonchalantly while sitting beside her again.

"Really?" Sakura was a bit surprised.

"Is it that hard to believe?" Sasuke smirked.

"Um..It's just that I never….saw you cook before" she smiled.

"Hinata helped me" he told her. Sakura nodded and Sasuke gave her a spoon and fork to eat with. Sakura smiled and took a piece in her mouth.

"Wow…this is really good" she complemented while chewing.

"Can I taste?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded, grabbed a piece and held the fork near his mouth but Sasuke smirked and placed it down.

"Not that way" he smirked and Sakura had a confused expression. Then he placed his lips against hers and licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Sakura granted even though she had some food in her mouth. His tongue went in hers so he was able to taste it in her mouth. Then he finally pulled away, with a smirk on his face.

"It is good" he smirked. Sakura was blushing and Sasuke chuckled at her reaction and wrapped his arms around her and watched her as she ate. When she was finished, Sakura laid on Sasuke's chest while he stroked her hair. They stayed like that for quite a while when Sasuke received a text message. He read the message and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing" Sasuke answered while putting his cell phone back in his pocket. "The dobe just needs me to go somewhere with them… "he sighed.

"You should go" Sakura told him.

"You don't mind?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course not" Sakura smiled and caressed his cheek. Then his lips met hers and Sasuke slowly pulled away.

"I'll see you later" he whispered and Sakura kissed his cheek and nodded. Sasuke took her tray and left her room.

Sakura sighed and laid on her bed. The no big deal thing was partly a lie. It bothered her a little since she wanted to spend more time with him (like she doesn't do that almost 24/7) But what bothered her more was that he forgot to greet her on her birthday.

'_It's quite unlikely for him to forget' _she thought then came up with excuses. 'Maybe he just forgot…' she started to think. _'I mean, Sasuke-kun is human after all and you can't expect him to remember everything…'_

Before she had time to think some more, The door flying open cut her off. The girls barged into her room.

"HEY FOREHEAD!" Ino practically yelled. Tenten walked behind her and she hit her on the head.

"You didn't need to barge in" she told the blonde. Hinata was behind her too.

"Oh hi guys" Sakura greeted and got up "What's up?"

"We are going shopping forehead!" Ino squealed while Sakura showed a confused look.

"Why?"

Ino rolled her eyes "For you too look fabulous of course! You got be beautiful tonight!"

"Why? What's going on tonigh-"

"Ugh..stop it with the questions" Tenten cut in "Let's just do some shopping. You'll know this evening anyway."

Sakura shrugged and changed into her jeans then she was practically dragged out by a restless blonde.

Sasuke was walking in a nearby mall, looking around for the other giuys when he was grabbed by the dobe.

* * *

"What took you so long teme!" he complained.

"Let go of me dobe!" Sasuke told him. Neji and Shikamaru were right behind Naruto.

"Everything ok?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah everything's going smoothly" Neji stated. "But let's focus. I'm sure you know why we're here"

Sasuke was blank for a moment and Naruto hit his forehead with his hand.

"YOUR BUYING SAKURA A PRESENT!" He yelled and Sasuke covered his mouth.

"Ssh…I know that! And you shouldn't scream out loud! The girls might be here!" Sasuke told him and Naruto nodded.

"Well, let's not waste time on the dobe, let's go!" Shikamaru said and off they went.

* * *

"Hey let's go in here!" Ino squealed, pulling Sakura into a store filled with beautiful dresses.

"Have a look around Sakura" Tenten told her. Sakura did and found a dress she liked and checked the price.

"Oh my gosh look at the prices of this dresses!" she exclaimed "I can't afford these!"

"Don't worry Sakura-chan" Hinata smiled. "You won't pay"

"I…won't?" Sakura echoed, confused "But who will? You guys?"

"No and stop talking forehead and try on the dresses!" Ino told her and gave her a handful of dresses to try.

"But-" Sakura was caught off by Ino pushing her into a dressing room.

* * *

"Well, what kind of present do you plan to buy?" Shikamaru asked the Uchiha who shrugged.

"I'm not sure…" he replied.

"Maybe we can look around for a while" Neji said.

"Let's start there!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing to a shoe shop.

"Shoe shop?" the other 3 said at the same time.

"Hey girls like shoes don't they?"

The other guys looked at each other and shrugged. Then the guys entered the store.

"Good afternoon" an employee greeted them as they entered. Then Naruto lead the way to the women's shoes and looked at different sandals and high heel shoes. The other 33 glanced around while looking and could feel people staring at them. Soon, Sasuke became uncomfortable.

"Damn they're staring" Sasuke murmured.

"What do you expect? Us guys looking around at women's shoes" Neji murmured back.

"Will you hurry up dobe?" Shikamaru complained.

"In a sec!" Naruto replied while checking out a pink sandal. Then the other 3 were surprised when he started trying it on.

"What the heck are you doing?" Neji sneered.

"Checking the size" Naruto replied.

"Your buying it?" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"NO!" Naruto exclaimed. "Me and Sakura has the same size!"

The others sighed and nodded. Then Naruto realized that the sandal was too small and approached a sales lady.

"Hey can ypu please get me a larger one?" Naruto asked. The girl had a creeped out face but nodded and took the sandal. The group waited impatiently until he girl came back and handed Naruto a larger sized sandal. Then Naruto started trying it on and the other 3 pretended they didn't know him.

"Ok it fits!" Naruto soon exclaimed "I'll take it!"

The woman led them to the counter and they paid for the sandals.

"I'm buying another gift…" Sasuke murmured.

"You don't like the sandal?" Naruto asked.

"I feel that it's not the right gift…" he answered. The others just shrugged then when they were about to leave the store, The 3 realized that Naruto wasn't there. They looked back and saw Naruto talking to a sales woman with a high heeled shoe in his hand.

"I thought you already bought a shoe or sandal" Shikamaru told Naruto.

"I know"

"Is that another gift?" Neji asked.

"No"

"Then what's it for?" Sasuke asked. Naruto was blushing a little and hesitated for a while.

"I'm buying it"

The other guys' jaws dropped and Naruto found out why.

"HEY IT'S NOT FOR ME!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Let's just go" Sasuke murmured and dragged the dobe out the store.

"Ow! Let go teme!" Naruto whined and Sasuke did so.

"Let's go there!" Naruto exclaimed again and now pointed to a store selling bags. He ran inside and the 3 sighed and followed.

* * *

"How about this one" Sakura asked the girls while showing them a while dress. The 3 had skeptical looks on their faces.

"No I don't think so…" Ino murmured.

"just try the pink one! It will really suit you I'm sure!" Hinata suggested and Sakura went back to change. When she stepped out, the girl's jaws dropped.

The dress was a perfect fit. It showed her curves beautifully. There was designs of rose petals at the bottom of the dress and the length reached a few inches under her knees. There was a lace that goes around her neck which held the dress up.

"I love it!" Ino squealed and Tenten and Hinata can't help but agree.

"We are so getting that!" Tenten smiled. Sakura smiled back and then Ino glanced outside the store. She gasped as she saw the boys coming inside. Tenten and Hinata followed her gaze and gasped too.

"Uh…go get dressed Sakura!" Ino told her and pusjed her into the dressing room. Then the girls approached the guys. They seemed surprise to see them too.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"The question is why are _you_ guys doing here?" Tenten asked as well.

"Buying Sakura a present" Neji stated.

"Oh really? What did you buy?" Ino asked.

"A lot of stuff" Shikamaru said.

"The Uchiha can't decide" Neji added.

"Why don't you just get her jewelries Sasuke" Hinata suggested. Sasuke's head shot up and then he started to think about it.

"Good idea" Sasuke suddenly said.

"Hey Naruto!" she greeted and the group cringed.

'_Uh oh'_

"Quick hide!" Naruto told the other guys. The 3 still froze so Naruto took action. With Ino's help, they pushed the 3 into a nearby store. Just in time too.

"Umm…H-hey Sakura" Naruto tried grinning.

"What are you doing here?" she asked "Weren't you with some other people?"

"Oh no!" Naruto replied "I was alone actually."

"Oh..ok" Sakura nodded _'So Sasuke wasn't here after all' _she though then sighed. The Sakura noticed the shopping bags that Naruto held. Naruto followed her gaze and blushed.

"Oh um…I.." Naruto stampered "I went….shopping"

Sakura nodded then spied something in the bags.

"Is that lingerie?" Sakura exclaimed. Naruto followed her gaze and blushed.

"Um…it's not what you think!"

"Naruto can I ask you something?" Sakura asked.

"Uh… sure" Naruto replied, surprised by the change of topic.

"Are you sure your straight?"

The other girls tried not to laugh and Naruto blushed harder.

"It's not mine! It's…Uh…Hinata's!" He exclaimed.

"Oh…why didn't you say so!" Sakura smiled. "Sorry about that"

"It's ok Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned "Well gotta go!" then he was out of sight.

"Ok…" Ino murmured. "Well let's pay for the dress, shall we?"

The others nodded and headed for the counter.

* * *

Naruto went into the store to look for the other 3 and soon found them, looking miserable.

"Hey what happened to you guys?" Naruto asked. The 3 glared at him.

"You pushed us straight to the changing rooms!" Shikamaru hissed.

"So?"

"This is a lingerie store you dobe!" Sasuke hissed and Naruto looked around and realized that.

"Oops…sorry" he apologized. The 2 sighed.

"Well at least we didn't suffer what Neji did." Shikamaru sighed.

"Which is?" Naruto asked, curiously. And as if by cue, Neji approached them with a red hand print on his cheek.

"Ok…." Naruto was kinda speechless. Let's just go to the jewelry store! Shall we?" Naruto ran ahead to escape Neji's wrath and the 3 just sighed and followed him.

* * *

The guys finally arrived at the jewelry store and they were looking around.

"How about that! Or that! Oh pick this one!" Naruto kept on yelling and pointing to different jewelries. The other 3 paid little attention to him.

"Picked yet Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked but Sasuke shook his head.

"I just can't find the right one"Sasuke sighed and Naruto walked over to him.

"Why don't you just ask a personalized one?" Naruto suggested and the group looked at him.

"You know, you send a design and they make it?" He added and the other 3 looked at each other.

"Genius…" Neji suddenly said.

"Best idea you had dobe" Sasuke smirked and gave Naruto a high five.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Shikamaru mumbled. He shook his head and just followed the others.

* * *

**Few hours Later:**

"Hey! Where are we going?" Sakura asked the girls who were dragging her somewhere. Then the stopped.

"You know where the cliff is right?" Ino asked Sakura who nodded. "Go there!"

"B-but why?" Sakura asked.

"Just go!" the girls yelled simultaneously. Sakura sighed and just decided to follow their orders.

Sakura walked her way to the cliff and thought to herself as she went there.

'_What are they up too?'_ she thought '_This is really suspicious! They won't even tell me! If this is some kind of trick, they will definitely meet my-'_

She finally reached the cliff and didn't notice anything out of the ordinary until someone covered her eyes with his hands.

"S-Sasuke?" she whispered. The person moved closer to her ear.

"No it's Naruto!"

Sakuras was startled and quickly turned around. It was Naruto.

"Why did you just…" she wasn;t able toi continue her sentence.

"Oh sorry…umm…I'm sure you wanted the fluff now so I uh…better hurry" Naruto stampered. "Your on the wrong cliff Sakura."

Said person had a confused look.

"The hill you needed to go was over there" naruto pointed to a cliff close by and Sakura mouthed an oh.

"Then why are you here?" she asked.

"Oh this is where I sing my songs" Naruto grinned and pulled out his guitar. "You better go now" he smiled. Sakura nodded and left, still a little creeped out.

Sakura went to the cliff Naruto told her and was surprised when she saw a bouquet of flowers on the grass. It was close by the edge but not too close. She picked it up and smiled.

"You like it?" She heard someone say. She quickly turned around and was surprised when lips were against hers. But even though she didn't see the person yet, she knew immediately who it was.

"Sasuke…" she whispered as they pulled away. The said person smirked and kissed her on the forehead.

"You like the flowers?" he whispered and Sakura nodded. Then Sasuke led her a safe distance from the edge, showing her the beautiful sunset.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Sasuke asked her and Sakura just nodded. Then she suddenly remembered something.

'_My dream…' _she thought _'This is exactly what was in my dream before' _she kept on thinking as she looked at Sasuke whose hands were in his pockets and a gentle wind blew his raven hair. The stared at him for quite a while when Sasuke snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Sakura? You ok?"

"Uh..yeah…I'm fine" she smiled. Sasuke smirked and sat down on the grass and made her sit on his lap. Sakura placed the bouquet at the side and sat down. Sakura placed his arms around her and kissed her hair.

"Why are we here?" Sakura asked.

"It's your b-day isn't it?" Sasuke asked and Sakura nodded. "Well I wanted to spend time with you. Why… don't you like it?"

Sakura smiled and shook her head "No I like it of course. I wanted to spend time with you as well" she told him. Sasuke smirked and buried his face in her hair.

Then Sakura could feel him staring at her and she giggled 'cause he really was.

"What?" she asked. Sasuke smirked and then started tickling her. Sakura kept on laughing as she leaned on Sasuke's chest. When he finally stopped, she still giggled a little and heard Sasuke chuckle as he kissed her temple and hug her.

"What was that for!" She exclaimed.

"Just wanna make sure your happy" Sasuke told her. Sakura shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Of course I'm happy Sasuke" she smiled. "Why wouldn't I be?" she whispered in his ear. Sasuke smiled back and their lips met. Then Sakura stayed cuddled in his arms until Sasuke's phone rang.

"Hello" Sasuke said and listened to the caller. "Ok…Ok" he said and closed his phone.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Just go to the hotel room and change." hew told her "The girls will be there to meet you"

"Why" she asked. But Sasuke just kissed her forehead.

"Do you trust me?" he asked and Sakura nodded.

"Then go. We'll meet again anyway" he told her. Sakura smiled and gave him a kiss before she left.

'What's going on?' she whined in her thoughts. She just shook her head and made her way to the hotel.

* * *

Indeed the other girls were there and they started dressing Sakura up.

"You ned to be gorgeous forehead" Ino said as she did her hair.

"tell me why!" Sakura whined but the girls didn't answer.

"Why doesn't just Sakura let her hair down ino?" Hinata asked as she added blush on Sakura's cheeks. She made sure it was light and not too much.

"Fine…" Ino pouted and combed her hair. Tenten examined her and smiled.

"Perfect" she said and the other 2 can't help but agree.

* * *

Sasuke waited impatiently for Sakura to arrive. Then Naruto walked by his side.

"Everything's perfect teme" he told him. Sasuke nodded and still waited.

'Where si she?' he wondered. Then as if by cue, She sad the pink haired maiden walking by and he his eyes went wide.

Sakura was wearing the pink dress with rose petals at the bottom. It suited her perfectly and her hair gently swayed in the wind. To summarize, she's gorgeous.

Sakura finally looked his way and when she saw Sasuke, she blushed hard. He was wearing a dark suit which somewhat looks like a tuxedo but more simple. He was like every girls dream and she was damn lucky. A table was set by the shore and it looked lovely because of the sunset.

She approached him and when Sasuke snapped out if it, he walked over to her too and twirled her around. Sakura giggled and when he put her down, he placed his nose against her cheek

"You looks so…beautiful" he whispered and kissed her cheek.

"You look damn handsome yourself" she whispered back and kissed him. Sasuke eagerly kissed back and it took a while until they parted. Sasuke led her to her seat and assisted her before he sat down on his seat. Then Naruto came out in a waiter suit, carrying their food. Sakura stifled a giggle and Naruto gave them their food.

"Enjoy your meal" he smiled and bowed before leaving. The 2 started eating and they would glance at each other from time to time. Sakura would feed Sasuke and Sasuke would do the same without even a little hesitation! (Gasp)

Then Sasuke stood up and grabbed a guitar.

"Sasuke..what are you-" Sakura was cut off by Sasuke standing up and walking next to the other guys with their own instruments.

"This is for you Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled and they started playing. They played **"Touch my Hand" by David Archuleta (I'm not putting the lyrics cuz it's already long^^)**

When he finished, Sakura stood up and hugged Sasuke tightly.

"That was wonderful!" Sakura complemented and kissed his cheek. Sasuke smirked and Sakura faced the other guys.

"Thanks too!"

"No prob" The guys said and left. Then music started to play. It was **'Realize' by Colbie Caillat. **

Sasuke smiled and asked Sakura to dance. Sakura greatly accepted and Sasuke wrapped his arms around her as Sakura warpped her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his chest as they danced slowly. The others were spying by the bushes.

"That's so sweet!" Ino squealed and glared at Shikamaru "Why aren';t we like that!"

"Shhh guys…" Naruto told them "I thinbk they need their privacy."

The others nodded and left the couple alone.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke arrived at their room. They noticed that the others were not yet there. They shrugged and went to their room. Then Sakura yelped as Sasuke picked her up and carried her bridal style to the bed then lied down next to her. Then he stated kissing her face.

"Sasuke… stop" she giggled and Sasuke did so. They stared at each other for some moments and then Sasuke was surprised when Sakura kissed him. Sasuke kissed her back with so much passion then they finally parted after a _really_ long time.

Thank you Sasuke…" she whispered in his ear as he buried his face at the crook of her neck.

"I love you….Sakura" He whispered back and Sakura smiled as she caressed his hair.

"I love you too" she whispered back. Sasuke adjusted herself so that her head was against his chest. His arms wrapped around her and he buried his face in her hair.

"Go to sleep Sakura…" Sasuke mumbled as he caressed her hair. Then he stated humming her the song he just sang and it lulled Sakura to sleep.

"Sasuke-kun.." she mumbled before she drifted off to sleep.

**Hey guys! I hoped you like the new chapter!!! I feel sick but I typed the chapter 1****st**** for you guys!!! Yey!!! (applause) I feel dizzy cuz I have fever..I think but I typed this chapter for you guys!!! Now please review and stuff cuz it helps me feel better!!!**

**See ya! Gotta rest!^^**


	18. Chapter 17: Presents!

**SS53: HEY PEOPLE!**

**Naruto: Sasusaku? Why are you back so early?**

**SS53: What do you mean?**

**Naruto: Well normally you would be still busy updating your other stories and stuff that it would take you longer to update and stuff…**

**SS53:It's just that all the reviews and stuff made me want to update sooner! Plus it did make me better! Oh and some ideas might leave my head if I take too long.**

**Naruto: Oh ok that's good!**

**SS53: Thanks to all who reviewed!!! Really appreciate it!!! Let's get this started shall we? By the way this isn't the last chapter! The next one is!**

**Naruto: Ok so here's the 17th**** chapter of The Top 4 Lovers!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_Previously:_

"_I love you….Sakura" He whispered back and Sakura smiled as she caressed his hair._

"_I love you too" she whispered back. Sasuke adjusted herself so that her head was against his chest. His arms wrapped around her and he buried his face in her hair._

"_Go to sleep Sakura…" Sasuke mumbled as he caressed her hair. Then he stated humming her the song he just sang and it lulled Sakura to sleep._

"_Sasuke-kun.." she mumbled before she drifted off to sleep._

**Chapter 17: Presents!!**

"Sakura…." someone whispered into her ear "Sa…ku…ra"

'_What the hell?' _she thought. Then she felt something hot on her neck. Then she realized that it was Sasuke's breath. He was nuzzling her neck.

"Sasuke…" she whispered. The said person looked up and kissed her forehead.

"Morning…." he whispered back. Sakura smiled and snuggled close to him. Sasuke buried his face in her hair and caressed it.

"Sorry I woke you" Sasuke apologized.

"Hmm…it's ok" She assured him. "But why did you wake me up?"

Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arms around her an carried her up with him until they were in a sitting position and Sakura was kneeling on his lap.

"Hu? What are you-"

"Shh.." Sasuke stopped her and gave her a chaste kiss "Just stand up, close your eyes and follow me" he whispered. Sakura did so and she felt Sasuke take her hand and lead her somewhere.

"Sasuke, what are you up too?" she giggled a little. Then they finally stopped.

"Ok…open" Sasuke told her. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and gasped. There was a mountain of gifts waiting for her on the lounge and Sasuke stood proudly next to it.

"Oh my….gosh…Sasuke" she gasped, looking back and forth to Sasuke and the mountain of gifts. "Is this all for…" she wasn't able to finish her sentence.

"It's all for you" Sasuke smirked and slowly approached her since Sakura was too shocked to move. He gently wrapped an arm around her and moved close to her ear.

"That's not even the best part" he whispered. Sakura looked at him with a confused expression and Sasuke slowly lead her to the window, showing her the view of the beach early in the morning. Sasuke was beside her and he took a little red box from his pocket and handed it to her. Sakura looked at him questionably and just decided to open the box. She gasped when she saw the necklace inside.

It was on a silver chain and there was a pink heart shaped gem in the middle, surrounded by another larger heart but it was orangy, red in color. Sakura took it in her hand and gaped at it. Then Sasuke wrapped his arms tightly around her and touched the necklace on her hand with his finger.

"You know what it means?" he asked. Sakura tried speaking but couldn't so Sasuke started explaining.

"This heart" he started "is you. " he paused for a while but continued " you are my heart and also my life. Losing you is like dying for me and I definitely can't continue living without you. Just like a person who can't live without his heart." he whispered.

"The heart surrounding it…" he outlined it with his finger "What does the color remind you of?"

"Fire?…" Sakura guessed.

"Right" Sasuke smirked "It's me. It means that I will protect you from harm no matter what. " He paused. "Even if I have to give up my life"

At that point, Sakura's head shot up and looked at him. "You aren't really gonna leave me are you?"

Sasuke was a little surprised by her question "Of course not Sakura…" he told her. "Just like fire, I will be hard to extinguish and is deadly once provoked." he whispered "And I promise I will never, ever leave you"

Sakura could feel tears in her eyes. I mean, that's so sweet! Only few guys dare to do that and the person doing it now happens to have a reputation of being a bastard, emo and selfless jerk who never feels emotions.

She quickly turned around and kissed him. Sasuke was a little surprised but soon started kissing back too. Sakura asked entrance into his mouth and he allowed. Their tongues danced together in a passionate kiss and then soon, they finally pulled away.

"And…just like fire…." Sakura started saying, her face close to Sasuke's. "Your something I can't live without…"

Sasuke smiled when she brushed his bangs form his face and caressed his cheek. He held her hand and pressed it onto his cheek and closed his eyes, liking her touch. Sakura smiled and kissed his forehead. Then Sasuke opened his eyes and asked her to turn around. Sakura did so and he put the necklace around her neck. Then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Look behind the pendant" he whispered. Sakura did so and found a message engrave at the back.

_To my cherry blossom. I love you…._

_-Sasuke_

Sakura giggled a little and Sasuke was confused.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that it seems unlikely that you'll say something like that" she giggled but Sasuke took it seriously and made her look at him.

"It's the truth Sakura…" Sasuke told her. He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

"I love you so much…" he whispered. Sakura was startled by his words. It was so sincere which made him look so vulnerable. It was so unlike Sasuke but she appreciated it, a lot.

"I know that Sasuke…" Sakura smiled and kissed him softly. Sasuke smiled back and made her turn around so he can wrap his arms around her waist and they looked at the view from the window.

"Why did you wake me up this early?" Sakura asked. "Not that I'm complaining. I'm just curious"

"I didn't want to do this in front of an audience" Sasuke answered, pertaining to the others who were still asleep. "It's much better if it were only the 2 of us and the view looks nice early in the morning" he added. Sakura nodded then turned her head to glance the gifts . Sasuke followed her gaze and was sure she was about to ask something.

"The gifts…." she started and looked at Sasuke who was eagerly listening "You….bought them all?"

"The guys helped me find a gift for you. We kinda got carried away so I ended up buying you lots of stuff." Sasuke told her "But some of the gifts are from the others but most of them are from me"

"You didn't really have to spend a lot of money" Sakura told him but Sasuke just nuzzled her neck.

"But from the looks of it you like it. Especially the dress" he smirked. Sakura was surprised.

"What! You paid for the dress as well?" she exclaimed.

"Shh…" Sasuke told her since the others were still sleeping.

"Don't you Shh me! Why did you spend so much? You shouldn't have spent a lot of money for-"

She was cut off by Sasuke placing his lips against hers. She gave in and kissed back eagerly. When they finally parted, Sasuke caressed her cheek.

"Ok..Ok….I'm sorry I spent a lot of money but it was for you since it was your birthday" he whispered" I wanted you to have the best birthday you ever had…" he looked down "I didn't know you wouldn't like it…" 

Sakura stared at him. He looked disappointed and was pouting. Damn he looked like a little kid. It was so cute it easily got to her.

"Don't use that pouting on me…" she told him and Sasuke looked up a little. She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Ok I'm sorry too. The truth is that I really appreciate all the things you've done and it really made this birthday the best. I was just surprised hearing that you've spent so much on the gifts" she told him "I just feel uncomfortable that you spent a lot. I don't want to be a burden"

Sasuke chuckled and made her look at him. " Sakura…your never a burden…I want to give this gifts to you, I admit I went overboard but I just wanted to make you happy" he told her. Sakura rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"As long as you're here…I'm already happy" she whispered and gave him a chaste kiss. Sasuke smiled and rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her gently but lovingly.

"Thank you…" he whispered.

"I love you Sasuke…"

"I love you too….Sakura" he whispered back and then they kissed passionately.

"AWWWW SO SWEET!!!!" They suddenly heard and they looked behind them to find the others sitting on the couch and watching them.

"That was so sweeet!!!!" Ino squealed.

"Yeah it's like an awesome movie!!! (sniff)" Naruto told them. Tears were streaming down his face and he was eating popcorn.

"Are you really the Uchiha?" Neji asked Sasuke who glared at him.

"Ok that's enough of the drama" Tenten said "Let's start opening presents!!!"

"YEY PRESENTS!!" Naruto yelled and ran to the gifts. He grabbed a load of them and was giving it to Sakura.

"Open them!!!" He exclaimed.

"Put those down dobe" Sasuke told him but surprisingly, instead of glaring at him or hissing at him when he calls him dobe, he's now smirking or smiling at little. Naruto gaped at him.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Your….smiling?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah so?" he chuckled.

"Wow…Sakura has a big effect on you teme" Naruto grinned. "She really makes you happy"

"Of course" Sasuke smirked and his grip around Sakura's waist tightened but was careful not to hurt her.

"Ok so Sakura. Let's open some gifts!" Tenten said.

"Open this! Or this! Or maybe this one!" Naruto started giving Sakura random gifts.

"Seriously Naruto stop it" Shikamaru told the restless dobe.

"Yes Naruto-kun, let Sakura decide" Hinata told him.

"Fine…" Naruto sat down on the floor with Hinata. Sasuke was sitting next to Sakura on the couch, Ino was on the other side of Sakura, Tenten was standing beside Neji and Shikamaru was standing next to Ino. Sakura picked up a blue present. It was from Tenten. She opened it and inside was collection of kunais. **(or whatever the plural form of it is)**

"You like it?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah it's so cool thanks!" Sakura smiled and Tenten smiled back.

"I was thinking we could use it to practice or…" she looked at Sasuke "Just in case someone tries to hurt you"

Sasuke raised a brow at her "Do you think I'll actually do that?" he questioned.

"I said just in case" Tenten smiled while Sasuke just shrugged it off.

"Next present!!!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura took another present. It had a green cover and she unwrapped it, revealing a tape she was unfamiliar of.

"That's from me" Shikamaru told her "It's a tape of Sasuke when he's still little. I suggest you watch it, it'll make your day" he smirked and Sasuke quickly took it.

"How did you get this?" he glared.

"I know the combination to your safe wherein you hide all your stuff. Not that hard to find out"

"Damn genius" Sasuke mumbled then Naruto quickly took the tape from Sasuke.

"Hey let's watch it!" he exclaimed and Sasuke chased him around the room.

"Give that back you dobe!!!" Sasuke yelled.

"Just relax Naruto and sit back down" Sakura giggled. Naruto sat back down and gave Sakura the tape instead of giving it to Sasuke who glared at him.

"It's a gift to Sakura-chan so it's hers" Naruto told him. Sasuke glared at him again but then sighed and sat back down beside Sakura. Sakura picked another present and she opened a yellow present and saw a beautiful dress inside.

"Oh my gosh…it's beautiful" Sakura sighed.

"I'm glad you like it Sakura" Hinata smiled. Sakura stood up and hugged her and sat back down to get another present.

"Open this one!" Naruto gave Sakura an orange present. "It's from me! I was getting impatient" he smiled. Sakura chuckled and was about to open it when Sasuke stopped her.

"It might be a bomb or something" he told her and Naruto pouted. 

"Very funny teme. Like I'll do that to Sakura-chan"

"You have a problem dobe. Of coruse I can't trust you that much"

"Hey for your information, I just had my check up with my doctor" Naruto told him.

"The one who's too chicken to tell you that your retarded?" Sasuke smirked and Naruto was about to tackle him when Hinata calmed him down.

Sakura giggled and opened the gift. It was a remote controlled plane and it was pink in color.

"Like it?" Naruto smiled "I got one for myself too" he suddenly took out another remote controlled plane but it was orange. "I wanted someone to race and play with me"

Sakura smiled "I love it Naruto and sure I would love to play with you sometime." she told him and took another present. It was violet in color and she could easily guess who's it from.

"Yeah it's from me.." Ino smiled "Open it" she told her. Sakura opened it and was a little shocked. Inside was a lingerie and it looked familiar too.

"Like it? I asked Naruto to buy that last time" she told her and Sakura turned to Naruto.

"Yeah that was the one you questioned me about" Naruto grinned.

"Yeah you can use it when you and you-know-who are gonna-"

"Ok another present!" Tenten cut Ino off, Saving Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura glanced at Tenten, saying thanks and Tenten nodded. Ino didn't actually mind being cut off cause she wanted to see the other gifts. Sakura got another gift and it was in blue wrapper. She opened it and saw a medical book inside.

"Since we both do medicine I know this will be helpful to you in the future" Neji told her. Sakura smiled at him.

"Aww thanks Neji" she told him and stood up" Thank you guys so much!!" he was almost crying now and she hugged each one of her friends. She opened the other gifts which were all from Sasuke which included a baseball bat. 

"But I don't play baseball Sasuke" Sakura told him.

"I know" Sasuke answered. "It's for protection from the dobe just in case"

The said person glared at him and Sasuke chuckled. "Ok mainly for protection" 

Then after that there was a moment of silence until Naruto broke it.

"Ok so…..Can we watch Sasuke when he was still a kid now?" Naruto suddenly suggested. Too bad for Sasuke everyone agreed.

**Later:**

Sasuke and Sakura were in their room but then Sakura went outside to help Hinata cook. He was watching tv when Naruto barged inside with a frantic expression on his face.

"HEY TEME! CAN I USE YOUR BATHROOM!" He exclaimed.

"Use your own Bathroom dobe" Sasuke told him.

"I CAN'T! NEJI'S USING OURS"

"Why? He has his own."

"'CAUSE INO'S USING THEIRS!"

"Why the hell is Ino using-"

"'CAUSE SHIKAMARU FELL ASLEEP IN THEIR BATHROOM!!! PLEASE CAN I USE IT NOW!!!" Naruto begged because he needs to go do his business badly. Sasuke was silent for a while and soon nodded. Naruto dashed into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Guys time for lunch!" Sakura announced. Sasuke got up from the bed and left the room.

In the bathroom, Naruto did his business and was washing up. Then he was about to open the door but noticed that he couldn't since it was locked.

"Teme? Hey Teme!" he yelled "Anyone? Help!" 

Then he heard some scurrying behind him. He looked around then noticed a white bunny with red eyes.

"AHHH!!!! EVIL BUNNY!!!!" He yelled and started banging on the door. "GUYS HEEELP!!!" He yelled. The bunny was approaching him and he franticly took out his cell phone but because his hands were shaking so much, it fell in the toilet.

"STAY BACK!" He yelled at the rabbit who wasn't listening. He stumbled back and fell into a pail of water and he yelled since it was boiling hot.

Outside, Tenten was listening to rock music and it was turned up loudly that they couldn't hear anything, much to Naruto's dismay.

"Tenten please stop that thing and let's eat" Sakura told her. Tenten nodded and went to the table with the others. 

"Neji's just changing in the room" Tenten said and Hinata looked around.

"Where's Naruto?" she asked.

"In our bathroom" Sasuke told her.

"GUYS HELP!" They heard him scream. The group rushed to Sakura and Sasuke's room and Sasuke listened in the bathroom and they heard Naruto scream. Sasuke opened the door and they saw Naruto in the corner, wearing a little pail as a helmet and was defending himself with a toothbrush. The group looked at him awkwardly and he pointed to the white rabbit looking at him.

"Aww…it's so cute" Sakura smiled and picked it up.

"NO IT'S NOT! IT'S EVIL! EVIL I TELL YOU!!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Why didn't you just leave the bathroom?" Sasuke asked him.

"I couldn't open it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It wasn't even locked. All you had to do was turn the knob and that's it" Shikamaru told him and Naruto realized something.

"Ohhh…turn the knob… right…" He smiled sheepishly and the group sighed.

"Stupid dobe.." Sasuke murmured. Naruto stepped out the bathroom and went to the frige with the others following him. He got some ice and put it in his pants.

"Ahhh…" Naruto sighed. 

"Why did you just put the ice in your pants?" Ino asked.

"I fell in hot water in the bathroom." Naruto told her. Sasuke chucked and Naruto glared at him. 

"Ha ha very funny teme. You planned this didn't you?" Naruto glared at him and Sasuke just shrugged with a smirk on his face. Then Neji came out with a drink in his hand. He went to the fridge and then closed it.

"Where's the ice?" He asked.

"In Naruto's ass" Sasuke smirked. Neji looked at Naruto questionately then put his drink down.

"I lost my appetite…" he murmured and sat down on the table. Sakura approached Sasuke.

"Sasuke the shower had a heater so why did you heat up some water?" She asked and Sasuke smirked.

"I know…"

Sakura rolled her eyes and his childishness. "Let's just eat" she told him and Sasuke followed. Sakura was cuddling the rabbit in her arms and Naruto kept his distance from it.

"If you wanted a rabbit I could buy you one" Sasuke told her but Sakura just giggled and put the rabbit in a box and they started eating.

"Hey remember the part when Sasuke fell into the toilet!" Naruto yelled. The group were currently eating lunch. "That was awesome!" he laughed out loud and the group can't help but laugh along with him except for Sasuke who was pinching the bridge of his nose.

'_Damn video tape' _he thought. The group just watched his video as a child and it was damn embarrassing.

"Oh what about the time when he put the bead in his nose and couldn't get it out! He was crying like there was no tomorrow!" Naruto kept on laughing.

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke hissed. Too bad Naruto wouldn't listen.

"Make me!!!" he said childishly and Sasuke stood up and began to chase the dobe around the room. Sakura stood up to block their way.

"Just stop it annoying him Naruto" Sakura told the dobe and Naruto nodded. "And just relax Sasuke. It's not like we broadcasted the video around the world" she told him then Sasuke saw Naruto grin.

"Your are not broadcasting it!" He hissed and Sakura got in his way.

"Relax Sasuke he won't" she assured him and kissed his cheek. "I won't let him"

Sasuke relaxed and hugged Sakura and went back to the table.

"You own me" Sasuke whispered to Sakura as they sat back down. Sakura looked at him, confused but Sasuke just smirked and kissed her forehead.

"Hey guys I just heard that there will be a party this evening" Tenten suddenly announced.

"A party?" Hinata echoed.

"Yeah. It's arranged by the resort for it's guests which includes us!" Tenten smiled.

"Hm sounds like fun" Sakura smiled.

"Yeah! Let's have some fun!" Naruto was about to leave but Neji pulled him back to his seat.

"It's this evening dobe and it's just noon. Don't get too excited" he mumbled and Naruto pouted.

"Then what am I supposed to do while waiting?" Naruto whined and the group kept thinking then they had an idea.

"LET'S WATCH SASUKE'S VIDEOS AGAIN!" Naruto yelled and the group scrambled to the lounge. Sasuke sighed again while Sakura giggled and guided him to the lounge.

**Ok so I advanced my update cuz I just wanna give an early one!**

**And because of the A(H1N1) virus, we don't have school since 2 students was positive for the virus so we're in quarantine. But don't worry, I can assure you that I didn't catch it^^**

**Thanks to all who reviewed! It really cured me! This should have been the last chapter but it's too long so the next chapter will be the last one! Time flies fast…**

**Anyway, see you guys next time and I hoped you guys liked it! Please review!!! Thanks!!!^^**


	19. Chapter 18: Finale!

**SS53: HEY EPOPLE!!!!**

**Naruto: SASUSAKU!!!!**

**SS53: NARUTO!!!!**

**Naruto: SASUSAKU!!!**

**SS53: NARUTO!!!**

**Naruto: SASUSAKU!!!**

**SS53: Ok stop it.**

**Naruto: Ok (grin)**

**SS53: Ok I have good news and bad news.**

**Naruto: Start with bad**

**SS53: Ok the bad news is that THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!**

**Naruto: NOOOOOOO!!!!!**

**SS53: But the good one is that THERE'S A SEQUEL!!!**

**Naruto: YEYYYYY!!!**

**SS53: But bad news is that it might take a while!**

**Naruto: NOOOOOOO!!!!!**

**SS53: But more good news is that I'll try to do it ASAP!**

**Naruto: YEYYYYYY!!!!**

**SS53: And 1 more news!**

**Naruto: What?**

**SS53: HERE'S THE LAST CHAPTER OF TOP 4 LOVERS!!!!**

**Naruto: YEYYY! No wait, NOOO!!! No I mean yey? No? LET'S JUST START!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Then what am I supposed to do while waiting?" Naruto whined and the group kept thinking then they had an idea._

"_LET'S WATCH SASUKE'S VIDEOS AGAIN!" Naruto yelled and the group scrambled to the lounge. Sasuke sighed again while Sakura giggled and guided him to the lounge._

* * *

**Chapter 18: Finale!**

_*Knock knock*_

"Sakura?"

"What?"

"Hurry up Sakura-chan! The party's gonna start!" Naruto yelled.

"Sheesh. It's still in an hour!" Sakura yelled back in the bathroom. She was still taking a shower and was about to finish. The excited Naruto didn't stop bothering her about the party later on.

"Well at least we're early! You know what they say, The early worm catches the bird!!!" he yelled. Then bursts of laughter came from the lounge where the others were chilling out. Sasuke came into the room and approached the dobe.

"It's the early bird catches the worm dobe" he told him "And can you stop shouting? The party's still in an hour"

"Oh come on! I wanna go now!!!!" Naruto complained and pouted

"There's ramen in the kitchen" Sasuke suddenly said and Naruto's eyes widened.

"Let's wait for an hour" he said hastily and ran to the kitchen. Sasuke leaned on the bathroom door and realized that it opened a little.

"_What kind of person doesn't keep the bathroom door locked when taking a bath?" _he thought. Good thing the dobe didn't notice it or else he would have barged in.

He was about to close it again when he hear the hairdryer inside. He decided to peek in, out of curiosity, and saw Sakura drying her hair, her back facing him. He had a complete view of her body which was tightly wrapped in a towel. He couldn't help but stare at her. She was so….inviting that pretty soon he couldn't help it and creeped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, making her yelp.

"S-Sasuke-kun?!" She breathed out. Sasuke just stayed silent and put his chin on her shoulder.

"What kind of person goes inside an occupied bathroom?!" She exclaimed

"Hn What kind of person leaves the door unlocked when occupying one.." Sasuke answered nonchalantly.

"Oh…sorry" she apologized since she knew that made Sasuke a bit upset.

"Be thankful that I'm the one who realized it" he murmured and buried his face at the crook of her neck. Her scent was really intoxicating and since she just showered, it was much stronger than usual. He kissed her neck and felt her stiffen in surprise. Then he started fluttering kisses on her neck. Sakura held back a moan then hears Sasuke purring as she felt his tongue on her neck. She better resist 'cause she knows where this is going and it shouldn't happen when the others are outside and can come in anytime.

"Um..Sa-Sasuke…I b-better change.." she stampered as she tried to free herself from his grip. When she did, she tried walking to the room and relaxed a bit because she knew she would have gave in if it lasted longer. But then she was surprised when she felt his hand grab hers and pulled her back to him. She collided with his chest and looked up to see him smirking playfully and you could see he was planning something from the look in his eyes.

"Sasuke…" she breathed out. Sasuke leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes and Sakura did too. She could feel his breath against her face and started to relax. She felt his arms wrap around her and she placed hers on his shoulders. She slowly opened her eyes and was surprised that Sasuke was directly staring at her and she couldn't read the emotion his eyes but it looked soft and loving. Then he inched closer and paused when their lips were inches from each other and Sasuke simply looked at her. Sakura stared at him and realized that he was hesitating a bit.

"What's wrong…" she whispered.

"You might get mad" Sasuke answered innocently and Sakura smiled.

"I doubt it" she told him and placed her lips against his. Sasuke was surprised but gladly kissed back. His grip around her waist tightened, preventing the towel from slipping from her body as she wrapped her arms around her neck. Sakura smiled in the kiss for what he did and made the kiss deeper. She licked his lips then Sasuke suddenly dove his tongue into her mouth and Sakura allowed him to. The 2 weren't planning to stop until…

"TEME!!!There's no Ramen in the- AH DAMN IT!" Naruto yelled. He was going to scream at Sasuke for lying about the ramen but he suddenly walked into their room, unaware that they were 'busy'.

Sakura jumped when she heard Naruto scream and Sasuke turned his head to look at the dobe a few feet behind them.

"What is it dobe?" he glared. Sakura was blushing madly behind him, trying to hide herself.

"Well…there was no ramen…in the…OH WHAT THE HECK!" He suddenly exclaimed "What the hell were you doing? Go get a room will ya?"

"We _are_ in a room dobe" Sasuke told him "Don't you know how to knock on a door?" he hissed

"Well don't you know how to lock a door?" Naruto said back.

"Look just get out dobe" Sasuke glared.

"No! Not unless you GIVE ME MY RAMEN!" Naruto exclaimed like a little kid in a tantrum.

"What if I don't? What are you gonna do about it dobe?" Sasuke spat out.

"I'll…..TELL EVERYONE WHAT YOU WE DOING JUST NOW!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke glared at him harder.

"Don't you dare dobe" he told him but Naruto just grinned mischievously. Sasuke sighed in surrender.

"Ok fine just wait outside!" Sasuke told him. Naruto smiled and ran out to the lounge. Then Sasuke heard Sakura giggle.

"What?" he asked.

"You 2 just never change" she smiled. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk and he wrapped an arm around her waist and placed his forehead against hers.

"Just like us..and never will" he whispered and Sakura smiled.

"Can I change now?" she asked.

"Hn" Sasuke nodded "I have to buy the dobe ramen"

Sakura giggled and gave Sasuke a chaste kiss before he left the room.

"Hey look who just ended his little session with Sakura" Neji mocked.

"Shut up Hyuuga" he glared and he also glared at the dobe for not keeping his promise but to his surprise, the dobe had a confused face too.

"So it's true!" Tenten gasped.

"How did you know?" Sasuke asked.

"Duh. We're not that far to not hear Naruto's ramblings" Ino said. "Don't worry Sasuke it's not like we don't do that"

"Wow…she's really open" Tenten said sarcastically. The others chuckled and Sasuke grabbed his keys.

"Let's go dobe" Sasuke told him and Naruto hopped out.

"Good luck. You'll be spending A LOT" Shikamaru said before they left. Sasuke swallowed hard. He was afraid of that.

* * *

**Later:**

"HEY FOREHEAD!" Ino screamed as she barged into the room with the other girls. They were already dressed.

"What!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise since she was busy watching tv.

"Hello? Are you not aware of the time?" Ino pointed at the clock. "In 30 minutes, the party will start!"

Sakura raised a brow as if saying 'So?'. Ino slapped her forehead.

"We can use the remaining time to get ready!" she exclaimed.

"It's just a party Ino-pig not the president's gathering" Sakura stated. Tenten sighed and moved forward.

"It's more than that Sakura. With what happened last time with Sasuke, I'm sure he'll be excited to see you looking fabulous!" she grinned. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Sasuke knows about this?" She asked.

"No but he'll be in for a big surprise" Tenten answered.

"Come on guys. I don't think it's necessary" Sakura whined.

"Come on please Sakura" Hinata spoke up " At least for Sasuke! At least you'll be able to make him a billion times happier tonight"

"Hinata has a point. You know he's really not looking forward to the party" Tenten added.

"But you can change that" Ino smiled. Sakura thought about it for a while. It does sound exciting and she would love to make Sasuke happy.

She breathed in deeply and nodded. "Ok let's do this"

Ino squealed and the 3 girls scattered. Hinata to the makeup, Ino the hair and Tenten the clothes. After 25 mins, Sakura was finally ready and she gasped when she faced the mirror.

"Oh my gosh…." she breathed out. The other girls approached her.

"You look amazing Sakura" Hinata said

"Yeah. Sasuke won't believe his eyes" Tenten smirked and Sakura couldn't help but agree.

* * *

**At the party:**

The party's theme was about love so most of the designs were hearts and stuff with the color red. There were red table covers, red napkins, red plates and others. The main flower of the event was of course the rose and you can practically find it everywhere. Different people were also coming in, mostly lovers.

Sasuke and the others were sitting on a red sofa, waiting for the girls. Naruto was busy eating his ramen, Shikamaru slept and Sasuke and Neji just simply waited.

"_Why are we even here? I didn't want to go" _Sasuke thought. Not only was the party troublesome but also the girls that kept bothering him.

"Hi" Some random girl said as she approached Sasuke. Obviously she looked like a total slut in her outfit. She wore a really short skirt that put the mini skirt to shame, a blouse with a low neckline and lots of accessories and make up

"What's your name?" she asked seductively but it didn't work on Sasuke.

"Get lost" he glared. The girl was taken aback and ran to the comfort of her friends. Sasuke sighed again then looked around.

"_If she isn't here in the count of 3, I'm leaving" _he thought

"_1.…"_

"_2..."_

"_3-"_

"HEY LOOK!" Naruto exclaimed with his mouth full of ramen. The 2 guys looked and their jaws dropped. Sasuke looked too and his eyes widened.

The girls were on their way and Sasuke had his eyes glued on Sakura. She wore a red cocktail dress which was spaghetti strapped and it was a little glittery and she had a little blush on her face. Her hair was neatly combed to frame her face. Sasuke couldn't express how he felt through words. He was still dumbstruck even though the girls were already in front of them.

"Hey!" Ino exclaimed and sat down beside Shikamaru. The other 2 girls sat down beside their boyfriends too but Sakura stood there and giggled when Sasuke was staring at her with awe. Sasuke only snapped out of it when she touched his face.

"You ok Sasuke-kun?" she asked. Sasuke nodded a little then he noticed the other guys who were looking at Sakura from behind. He frowned and let Sakura sit on his lap as he tightly wrapped his arms around her.

"You look amazing…" he whispered as he kissed her temple. Sakura giggled and caressed his cheek.

"You don't look bad yourself" she complemented. Sasuke gave her a chaste but passionate kiss and she laid her head on his chest as he stroked her hair. He glared at the other guys who were looking at her and the guys quickly looked away in fear. The group talked for a while until…

"Hey you lovers out there! It's time for our little game for all of you!!" An announcer said. Then suddenly the group stood up excluding Sasuke and Sakura. The 2 had confused looks on their faces.

"Come on you too" Tenten told them.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"'Cause you 2 are part of the game duh!" Ino said. Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

"What!" Sakura exclaimed. Then Naruto took Sakura and Sasuke's hand and was pulling them from the sofa.

"Come on! Let's go! Me and Hinata are in the game too!" Naruto said excitedly. Sakura had no choice but to go and Sasuke decided to join in too since there was no way he was leaving Sakura alone in this party with some damn guys everywhere.

Sasuke and Sakura, along with Naruto and Hinata, joined in the group of lovers who are also part of the game. The others just stood in the crowd to watch.

"Ok so all our contestants are here!" The announcer said. "By the way I'm Sasha and I'm gonna be your host for this awesome party! So let's start!! For our 1st game, The guy must carry his partner for 25 mins and whoever fails, is out of the game!" she explained. "Easy right? So get ready! In 3!…"

"Sasuke, I think we need a strategy for this…" Sakura said and started to think.

"2!…."

"_This is the best they could think of? Piece of cake…" _Sasuke thought

"1!!!! GO!" Sasha exclaimed. Then Sakura yelped when Sasuke carried her bridal style by surprise.

"Sasuke? What are you doing?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at her impassively.

"Winning…" Sasuke answered nonchalantly.

"_Duh…(sigh) what a stupid question Sakura! Stupid ! Stupid !" _she scolded herself and hit herself on the head. Sasuke was surprised when she did that.

"Why did you just hurt yourself?" he asked and Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"Oh Uh nothing Sasuke-kun!" she assured him. Sasuke looked confused but just shrugged it off. They looked around and realized that they became fewer.

"Ok so others just lost and there is still 15 mins left!" Sasha exclaimed. Sakura felt Sasuke adjusting her so he can carry her more properly. Sakura wrapped her hands around him for support and looked up at him.

" Sasuke? You sure you can carry me?" Sakura asked.

"Why? You don't think I can?" Sasuke questioned which surprised Sakura.

"Oh no it's not that Sasuke-kun. I'm.. just wondering 'cause I don't want you to… suffer that much…" Sakura told him and looked down. " Sasuke stared at her for a while and soon chuckled. Sakura heard his chuckling and felt the vibration from his chest.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

" You always think of yourself as a burden to me don't you?" he smirked. Sakura wasn't able to reply but just bowed her head. Then she was surprised when she left his hand cup her face. She quickly looked up and was surprised when she found out that he was carrying her with only one arm around her.

"H-How are you…S-Sasuke…" she stampered, not knowing what to say. Sasuke just smirked and caressed her cheek.

"Your never a burden Sakura.." he told her.

"_I never knew he was this strong" _Sakura thought. They stared at each other for a while until..

"TIME'S UP!!!!!!!" Sasha announced. The 2 snapped out of their trance and looked around. Only about 10 of them remain and it also includes Naruto and Hinata. Sasuke placed Sakura down and everyone listened to the next game.

"Ok now the next game is to test how much you know about each other" Sasha started "1st, The girl will stay there" she points to a chair "And the guy will sit here" she pats the chair beside her. "Now I will ask a question and the person being asked must answer in 10 seconds as well and the person sitting over there. I'm going to ask some facts about your partner and after 10 seconds, we will see if you have the same answers. If you do, then you are correct then the girl will seat here then the guy over there. Got that? Ok! 1st couple is.." she took a piece of paper out from a box and read it. "Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga!"

There was an applause and Naruto sat beside Sasha and Hinata on the other chair and Sasha handed them little whiteboards.

"Ok 1st question for Naruto…What does Hinata mostly do when she's with you?"

"That's an easy one!" Naruto exclaims and writes in his whiteboard as well as Hinata with hers.

"Ok time up! Show your answers!" Sasha exclaims. Naruto wrote 'Blush' which is correct since Hinata answered the same and there was an applause.

"She? She's blushing right now!" Naruto exclaimed which was true.

"Ok now Hinata's turn" Sasha said and the 2 exchanged seats. "Ok the question is…What is…Naruto's favorite food?"

"What kind of question is that" Sasuke hissed. "That's the most obvious thing there is! Aside from knowing that Naruto's stupid" he murmured the last part and Sakura rolled her eyes. Then the time was up.

"Ok so Hinata's answer is…Ramen!" Sasha announced. "Is that right Naruto?"

Surprisingly, Naruto frowned and flipped his board for everyone to see what he wrote.

"Aww sorry Hinata but Naruto actually like Ramen with rootbeer" Sasha said but Hinata didn't take it lightly.

"RAMEN WITH ROOTBEER?!" She yelled in anger. "WHO PUTS ROOTBEER IN THEIR RAMEN?!!! RAMEN WAS YOUR FAVORITE!!"

"Yeah but I experimented so now I like ramen with rootbeer!" He smiled. Too bad Hinata's not buying it.

"WHAT KIND OF EXPLANATION IS THAT! YOUR IN BIG TROUBLE NARUTO!!! Hinata yelled and ran after Naruto who already knew what was coming and started running a few seconds ago.

"I never knew Hinata can be that mad" Sasuke whispered to Sakura

"Some things push her off the edge." Sakura whispered back. Then soon it was their turn and Sasuke sat beside Sasha and Sakura on the other chair.

"Ok 1st question… What does Sakura love to do?"

"_Hmmm what does she like to do?" _Sasuke thought _"Being with me I suppose…But that's like I'm being a show-off or something…Oh well…" _Sasuke decided and wrote his answer. Then the time is up.

"Ok show your answers." Sasha said and surprisingly, Sasuke was right. The crowd applauded and the 2 switched places.

"Ok Sakura…" Sasha started as she read the question "What is…Sasuke's most embarrassing moment?"

"_Hmmm….ah! I Know!" _Sakura smiled and wrote her answer

"_They can't be serious in asking that question" _Sasuke thought since everyone will know. But he had no choice so he just wrote on his whiteboard. Then the time was up and Sasuke was a little nervous at revealing his answer.

"Ok so Sakura's answer is….The time when he accidentally made a move on Naruto?" Sasha said confusingly. "Can you please elaborate?"

"OH I REMEMBER THAT!!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed. It appears that his love quarrel with Hinata was over and Hinata didn't hurt him.

"That was before when we were about….12 or 13 I guess…Sasuke was with us guys and I wanted to pull a prank on teme with the help of Shikamaru and Neji so they dared Sasuke to ask this blonde girl out and he did but it turned out to be me so everyone laughed at him!" Naruto said and broke into laughter. The others can't help but laugh too.

Sasuke felt really embarrassed since this will defiantly affect his ego and reputation. He hid his face in his hands as he hides his blushing face.

"_That dobe is dead" _He thought.

"Ok so Sakura is right" Sasha announced as she sees Sasuke's answer which was similar to what Sakura answered. Sakura approached Sasuke and kissed him on the cheek to lighten his mood and it calmed Sasuke down and the ither contestants took their turn until only 3 remain.

"Ok so our remaining pairs are Sasuke and Sakura, Niko and Hanah, Izuni and Tobi" Sasha announced. **(No not Toby in the manga^^) **"Our last game is who kisses longest!"

"Hm that's an easy one.." Sasuke murmured to Sakura who blushed.

"Your overconfident Sasuke" she told him and he just smirked.

"NO PROBLEM! THOSE 2 PRACTICE ALL THE TIME" Naruto exclaimed.

"Wow he's so open" Ino said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Ok the longest couple to kiss wins!! Ready..Set…GO!!!" Sasha exclaims and the 3 couples start kissing. The crowd cheers in support for their favorite couples.

Sasuke kissed Sakura passionately as he wrapped his arms around her. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"_Wonder if we'll be able to kiss long enough?" _Sakura thought but then felt Sasuke lick her lip and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Sakura allowed him and she deepened the kiss. She was able to forget about her problem 'cause now her problem is if they'll be able to stop. But for Sasuke, he doesn't plan to for a while.

"Ok 1st group is out!" Sasha announced as the 3rd couple parted for air. So the other pair and Sasuke and Sakura are left. But soon, the other couple parted.

" 2nd team is out so SASUKE AND SAKURA WINS!!!" Sasha exclaimed and the crowd cheered. Sasuke and Sakura were still kissing and everyone wondered how they managed to kiss for so long.

"OK BREAK IT UP!" Naruto exclaimed as he broke the 2 up. "You guys already won sheesh…"

"Really? Cool!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke smiled too and kissed Sakura on the forehead as she hugged him. Then Sasha approached them

"For winning, you can get one wish." Sasha told them and the 2 were a little confused.

"You can wish for anything and it will be granted" Sasha said "As long as it doesn't break the law" she added. Sakura looked up at Sasuke who was thinking then he got an idea and whispered it to Sasha.

"Wow. Your really romantic are you Sasuke" Sasha smiled. "Ok Sasuke has made his wish and you will all get to see it tonight. But now, time to celebrate!!!" Then the music started playing and everyone started to scatter to eat, dance, chat etc. The group decided to sit back on the couch.

"_Wonder what Sasuke has planned" _Sakura thought as she sat on Sasuke'a lap and rested her head on his chest. She felt Sasuke caress her hair as she rested.

"Hey let's go dance Shikamaru!" Ino squealed while pulling Shikamaru up from the couch. Shikamaru groaned in protest but gave in and went with Ino.

"Can we get Ramen Hinata?" Naruto asked Hinata with pleading eyes.

"Why? So you can put in rootbeer again?" Hinata said as her bad mood retuned.

"Oh come on please!!!" Naruto exclaimed as he hugged her tight. Hinata blushed and that did the trick.

"Ok Naruto" she smiled and Naruto led the way.

"Speaking of food, I'm hungry" Tenten said "Let's eat"

Neji nodded and the 2 left as well, leaving Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura felt Sasuke kiss her hair.

" You hungry?" he whispered.

"no…Just a little thirsty though" she said. Sasuke hned and stood up, placing Sakura on the couch.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Going to get you some punch. Stay there" he commanded. Sakura nodded and he left. Sakura left uncomfortable since there were so many people and she was alone. She felt more insecure and nervous when she sees a group of guys were approaching her.

* * *

Sasuke took 2 glasses of punch and was currently going back to the couch where he left Sakura. He was also trying to avoid the girls who kept on approaching him and flirting with him.

"_Didn't these sluts watch the game?" _Sasuke thought since everyone should have known that he had a girlfriend when he and Sakura joined the game.

"_(sigh) Damn these girls are persistent" _he sighed. He was so glad to be able to get back to Sakura, well he should have been…

_Shatter_

The 2 glasses fell to the floor when Sasuke dropped them in pure shock.

Sakura was nowhere to be found.

* * *

"Dobe!"

Still ignored

"Dobe!"

Same result

"HEY NARUTO!!!!" Ino yelled, Making Naruto jump. He was busy eating ramen and he turned to see the whole gang except for Sakura.

"Yo guys! Hey where's Sakura?" he asked.

"That's the problem!" Tenten exclaimed "She's gone!"

"Gone?!" Naruto exclaimed and both him and Hinata stood up from their seat "What do you mean gone?"

"I went to get some punch and when I got back, she was gone" Sasuke said.

"Where could she possibly go?" Hinata asked.

"I tried calling her but she wouldn't answer" Ino said as she put down her phone.

"Did you check the hotel room?" Neji asked.

"Maybe she went for a walk or something" Naruto said too.

"Ok let's just split up and text each other" Shikamaru said. The others nodded and after paying for the ramen, Naruto and the others spread out.

"Sakura…Where did you go?" Sasuke murmured as he frowned. They better find her before something bad happens.

* * *

"_I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul" _Sasuke's cell phone rang and he picked it up.

"You found her?"

"Not yet" Naruto answered. "She's not at the hotel room and Tenten said they can't find her at the party and Ino said they'll keep on looking"

" Sigh….Ok tell me if you find her" Sasuke said. Naruto agreed and he put down the phone.

"Damn it Sakura where are you!" Sasuke cursed as he hit the tree with his fist. He was at the cliff where he surprised Sakura during her birthday. He was just assuming that she might be here but wasn't. He sighed and leaned on a nearby tree and tried to clam down but then heard something.

"Let me go!" The voice said. He heard some other voices but couldn't understand what they were saying.

"I said let go of me!!!" the voice exclaimed again. It sounded familiar but he couldn't put a finger on who owns that voice.

"SASUKE!!!" The voice yelled. That hit him and realized who it was.

"Sakura!" he exclaimed and ran to the place where he heard her yell. He ran as fast as he could until he reached a dark side of the woods and saw a scene which made his blood boil.

There were 4 guys and 1 was holding Sakura by the arm and he was close to her. _Too close_. He saw the tears on Sakura's face 'cause the guy was kissing her neck. Sasuke couldn't handle it anymore and even before the guys had time to blink, he already pushed the guy away from Sakura with such force that he slammed on a nearby tree.

"Stay away from her" He hissed and glared so much that even a beast would be running away from him. The guys looked at him, frightened. But the one who was holding Sakura a while ago, wasn't even shaken.

"Who do you think you are?" He said and glared at Sasuke. Sasuke snarled and the other guys tried pulling their leader away from him but he wouldn't budge.

"Leave or I'll. Kill. You" Sasuke snarled. The leader was a bit taken aback but persisted to stand his ground. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and punched the guy straight at the face, making him slam into a tree and breaking his nose. Then he wasn't contented and started kicking him. The leader tried fighting back but Sasuke was too fast and he was getting beat up really badly.

"Sasuke that's enough!" Sakura exclaimed and held Sasuke back. Sasuke panted and he was still furious. The other guys helped their leader up and ran away, leaving the 2.

Sasuke breathed in and out and Sakura examined him. His shirt had blood on it and even his fists were bleeding. His back was facing her and she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Y..you ok? S..Sasuke?" she stampered. Sasuke turned to her with furious eyes which scared her.

"Where the hell did you go!" he exclaimed. "We've been looking all over for you!"

"Sasuke..I-I…"

"I told you to stray at the couch then suddenly you disappear! Do you know what could've happened if I didn't come sooner?!" he exclaimed angrily. Sakura felt tears in her eyes and looked down to hide her face.

"I…I'm sorry..Sasuke.." she choked. She couldn't help but feel guilty. She knows it was her fault. Soon, she couldn't help the tears that slid down her cheeks. Sasuke sighed and examined her. She had some wounds on her legs and arms. He took her hand in his and saw some wounds on her hand too.

"Why do you have wounds on your body?"

"T-they were…harsh a..and I t..trip along the w..way" she sniffed. Sasuke saw that the wound on her hand was bleeding and he licked it clean. Sakura looked up at him, startled.

"Can you walk?" he asked. Sakura tried walking but because of her wounds, stumbled and Sasuke was just in time to catch her. Then he suddenly carried her bridal style and started walking.

"Sasuke…W-where are we…"

"Shh…" Sasuke told her "Just hang on"

Sakura stared at him for a while but then did what she was told. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest and sighed.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura arrived at their hotel room and he settled Sakura on their bed. Then he told her to wait a while as he called Naruto.

"Yeah I found her" he said

" That's awesome teme! I'm glad you did. Where did you find her?"

"Long story but I need your help dobe" Sasuke told him.

"Sure. What do ya need?"

"I want you to visit some certain friends we just met earlier…" he smirked

* * *

"Damn that guy was dangerous" a guy said to his companions.

"Yeah he freaked me out" the other responded.

"Your really insane to go against him" the other guy told their leader "Are you really crazy to do that?"

"No..He just had guts to do it" some random person said. The 5 guys looked around then Naruto emerged with the gang.

"And he didn't know whom he was messing with" Naruto smirked. The guys gulped, knowing this would be trouble.

* * *

Sasuke grabbed a first aid kit and started cleaning Sakura's wounds.

"Ouch that hurts…" Sakura whined

"It's not my fault you wandered off somewhere" Sasuke said without looking at her. Sakura felt guilty again and decided on what would be the right thing to do.

"Sauske…I'm sorry…" she said. Sasuke looked up and saw that she was starting to cry. Sasuke sighed and took his shirt was off since it was stained with blood,

and sat down beside her and made her rest her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. He knows he shouldn't be too hard on her. Nobody's perfect and he hates seeing her cry.

"Just tell me what happened" he murmured.

"Well….when you left, I saw those guys approaching me…" Sakura started

_**Flashback: (Sakura's POV)**_

_I look around and sees the group of guys approaching me._

"_Are they coming this way?" I thought. Then before I even answered my own question, they already reached me._

"_Hey cupcake" One said. He stood in front of me, with an unreadable expression on his face. It was like a mix of boastfulness and mystery._

"_What is a lovely lady like you doing here all alone? Need some company?" He asked and sat down beside me. I moved a little away from him but he moved closer. _

"_Um sorry I'm with someone" I said, irritated but the guy didn't seem to care or he really didn't._

"_Who? your little boyfriend?" he snorted " Why would you wanna be with him rather then me?"_

_In irritation, I stood up and walked away. _

"_The nerve of that guy! Who does he think he is?" I murmured. Mostly especially, how dare he say those kind of things to Sasuke! The nerve…and the cupcake part was really irritating._

_I kept walking until I was already at the cliff. I really need to relax myself and after this, I'm going back to look for Sasuke. I breathed in deeply and calmed down. The wind blew against my face and I looked out to the ocean, enjoying the view until someone put a hand on my mouth. I tried to scream but couldn't. Then an arm wrapped around me, not letting me go. I was in panic and it worsen when the group of guys earlier stood in front of me, except one who was most likely be the one behind me._

"_I just want to say something cupcake" Their damn leader started talking again. Why can't he just shut up. Then he put his hand on my cheek and made me look at his smirking face. "No one walks out on me.."_

_I glare at him and then the guy behind me started pulling me towards the woods, with his hand still covering my mouth. I was really scared and tried screaming but was muffled by the guy's hand. The other laughed like maniacs as they dragged me to the woods._

_**(end of flashback)**_

"Then…Then…" Sakura was already crying. Sasuke caressed her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Just tell me Sakura"

"T..Then he started k..kissing me and stuff..(sniff) I..it was just…t..terrifying..t..then you c..came" she stampered. She was already shaking and Sasuke hugged her tight and kissed her hair. Sakura sobbed against his chest which Sasuke didn't mind.

"You should have immediately looked for me…" he whispered.

"I..I'm sorry.." Sakura apologized. Sasuke made her look up at him and caressed her cheek.

"No I'm sorry Sakura" he said. "I shouldn't have left you alone….I should have known better" he whispered and put his forehead against hers. Sakura stopped crying and caressed his cheek.

"No Sasuke…It's not you fault.." Sakura said "No one's perfect…and I don't care even if you aren't. Your still my Sasuke-kun…" she whispered. Sasuke was touched by her words and couldn't help but smile a little.

"And your still my foolish little cherry blossom" he smirked. Sakura raised a brow at him and he chuckled. Then he inched closer to her and made their lips touch gently. Sasuke kissed her passionately, wanting her to feel all his emotions toward her and Sakura did the same. They didn't part for a long time but soon they finally did and wrapped their arms around each other.

"By the way, I'm sorry for yelling at you…I should have just been happy that I found you just in time" Sasuke apologized.

"That's ok Sasuke. You were just concerned and I understand" Sakura smiled "By the way…what was your request to Sasha a while ago?" Sakura asked. Sasuke suddenly remembered and checked the clock.

"10 mins" he murmured and Sakura looked up at him, questionately.

"We better go meet the others at the cliff" he told her. He stood up and put a shirt on.

"Why?" Sakura asked but Sasuke just smirked and kissed her forehead.

"You'll see…" he whispered. Then he carried Sakura bridal style and out o the lounge.

* * *

"Hey you 2!" Ino exclaimed as Sasuke and Sakura approached them. They were already at the cliff.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Naruto ran to Sakura who was in Sasuke's arms with the others. He saw the wounds on her legs and showed some concern on his face.

"You ok?" he asked. Sakura just smiled.

"I'm fine " she assured him. The others just nodded, understanding.

"So what were you planning Sasuke?" Tenten asked. Sasuke answered nothing and just went to a safe area to the cliff and settled Sakura on the ground. He sat down too and pulled her on his lap. The others just followed his actions. Sasuke looked at his watch and counted in his mind.

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_BOOM_

Fireworks lighted up the sky. The group looked up in awe and surprise.

"Wow you planned this Sasuke?" Ino asked. Sasuke nodded.

"So the Uchiha's romantic now" Neji smirked and the others chuckled.

"It's much better if we lie down" Shikamaru said and they did so. Sasuke wrapped an arm around Sakura and she hugged him. They watched as different colors of fireworks went up into the sky in a breath taking display.

"Pretty colors…." Naruto smiled. Then Sasuke remembered something.

"Hey dobe, got my call?" he asked. Naruto faced him and remembered.

"Oh yeah of course teme! They really deserved it!" he smirked.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"Oh nothing forehead. Just watch the fireworks" Ino said. Sakura just shrugged and laid back down.

* * *

**With the guys who irritated Sakura earlier:**

The group were hanging upside down on a tree all together.

"This is embarrassing…" one said

"Get us down!!!" one yelled

"HELP!!!" One exclaimed. Then they saw the fireworks.

"Hey look at the pretty lights…" One said, mesmerized.

"shut up" their leader said.

"Hey let me see the fireworks!!" one exclaimed and wiggled, trying to rotate them. Since they were upside down, others were facing the cliff and others were simply facing the other direction. Others tried spinning themselves around so they can see so soon they started getting dizzy.

"WILL YOU JUST STOP IT!" Their leader exclaimed. Then soon the fireworks faded and they stopped.

"Now what.."

"My head hurts.." another said. They all sighed and wished for the best.

* * *

"Ok see ya you later!" Ino exclaimed. The others were already leaving to their hotel room, leaving Sasuke and Sakura by the cliff since they still wanted to stay for some alone time. When they finally were, they both stared out to the ocean, listening to the waves and the rustling of the leaves from the gentle breeze.

"Sasuke…." Sakura suddenly said, catching Sasuke's attention.

"Hn?"

"Thank you…" she whispered. Sasuke looked at her and she was looking back.

"For what?"

"Everything…" she sighed. "You've done so much for me….I don't know…if I've done something for you…"

"Don't say that Sakura…" Sasuke said back and hugged her close. "You know your very special to me…" he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

" Same for you.,.." Sakura smiled. Sasuke smiled back then slowly inched closer. He kissed her cheek as he caressed the other and started kissing down her neck. Sakura moaned as she felt his tongue. Then when he was done, he slowly let their lips meet and kissed her passionately. Sakura gladly kissed back and soon they parted, panting, but their faces were still inches away from each other.

"I love you …Sakura…" Sasuke whispered.

"I love you too… Sasuke…" Sakura answered and caressed his cheek Sasuke smiled and pulled her into another kiss, elated to be with each other and wishing they would never part.

* * *

**SS53: OMG IT'S DONE!!!!**

**Naruto: I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL BE HAPPY OR SAD!!!**

**SS53: YEAH ME TOO!!!**

**Sasuke: Shut up**

**Naruto: Come on teme. It's already the end and you still have a stick up your ass.**

**Sakura: yeah lighten up Sasuke..**

**Sasuke: Tss…fine…**

**SS53: TO ALL THE READERS THANKS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR NEVER ENDING SUPPORT!!! I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL SO PLEASE WATCH OUT FOR IT AND I HOPE YOU SUPPORT IT AS WELL AND MY OTHER STORIES TOO!!**

**Naruto: That was a long speech**

**SS53: I know… Hey let's take a group picture!!! EVERYONE INCLUDING THE READERS!!!**

**Naruto: ALRIGHT!!! COME ON EVEYONE! GATHER 'ROUND! YEAH AND SAY RAMEN!!!**

**Everyone: RAMEN! (Flash)**

**SS53: Ohh I love our picture!!! So one last request for this story, please tell me what do you think of the chapter and the story as a whole! I would love to hear from you guys!!!! And all together Naruto cast!!!**

**Everyone: THANK YOU FOR READING THE TOP 4 LOVERS!!! WE HOPE YOU LOVE IT BYE!!!!!!**

**SS53: Seriously, I'll miss writing this story and of course you guys : (**


End file.
